To Begin Again
by Rina-the-Brave
Summary: The team became Lisbon's family when she gave birth to her now, one year old daughter Arabella. She had thought Jane would take it hard but quite the opposite. Cases, fluff, new characters & Jane spoiling a little girl. Worth reading, I promise.
1. Morning Routine

**Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be needing student loans now would I?**

**A/N: My new story has now begun. I really hope you like what you read. Just so everyone knows, Arabella is the name of my daughter and everything in this story that little Ara does my little girl does or did when she was younger. I'm trying to keep facts straight so I'll just point out that she was an early learner and is highly intelligent. Please enjoy....and leave a review if you like so I know if you like the new characters, one of them being NellietheItalianOne, and the plot line. **

The incessant buzzing of the alarm clock was the first thing Teresa Lisbon heard, the second was the quiet cooing and jabbering of the baby down the hall. The precious little girl with dark wavy locks and green eyes, practically a spitting image of her mother, except she had her father's ears. A smile lit up Lisbon's face as she forced herself to turn the alarm off and roll out of bed. Padding down the hallway in her night shirt and shorts she stopped at the pale green nursery filled with everything Care Bears. This had become her morning ritual and honestly she wouldn't wish it any other way. Her daughter was the most important aspect in her life now, the beautiful baby she had carried for nine months with no father in the picture. The daughter she'd been raising for a little over a year who knew Minelli as 'Papa' and thought everyone on the team breathed only to pay attention to her. The team had become her family and again Lisbon wouldn't have it any other way.

"Good Morning Ara."

"Mum-mum." Arabella raised her chubby hands towards her mother, waiting to be picked up. Bending over the crib Lisbon gently lifted the little one out and cradled her to her chest. It wouldn't be long until she started fighting to get away and run through the house but until then she snuggled into the warmth of her mother's arms and giggled.

"Let's get you changed and then find us something to eat before Nellie gets here."

"Nellie!" The teenage babysitter she had hired quickly became a part of their little family. She was witty, mischievous and loved Ara like a little sister. Jane had actually been the one to find her and Lisbon had to admit she'd been skeptical. The girl was only seventeen at the time but had finished high school early and wanted to take a year off before college. Surprisingly Nellie had been amazing with the baby and agreed to watch her anytime except the weekends.

Lisbon layed the wiggle worm on the changing table and slowly unsnapped the buttons on the sleeper she was wearing. It was light green, like almost everything else in the room. Jane had bought this one for her, it had little green frogs on it with pink bows. It was honestly Lisbon's favorite thing to put Ara in, but that had nothing to do with the man who got it for her, absolutely nothing.

"Trick got me that." Using her tiny fingers Arabella pointed to the piece of clothing her mother had just carefully peeled her out of.

"Yes, Patrick got it for you." It was ironic that the little girl couldn't quite get the 'Pa' into 'Patrick' thus coming up with Trick instead, Lisbon found it amusing. When she really thought about it the nickname fit pretty well for the curly haired consultant with the dashing grin. It was moments like these while staring down into the innocent round face of her baby that she wondered how different this would all be if there was a father in the picture. Everyone on her team had been amazing with the after shock of being pregnant but the piece was still missing, the puzzle still incomplete. Although Jane had stayed the first few nights after Arabella was born to help out, as he put it. It had surprised her that he seemed so intent on being a big part of the little one's life.

"Mum-mum." Snapping back into reality Lisbon finished dressing Ara in her little set of overalls and placed her down on the floor. It had been such a moving experience, too hard to describe with words, when Ara had learned to walk. A video had been taken by Van Pelt of Jane and Lisbon trying to get the confused baby to walk back and forth between them. After several failed attempts, her tiny legs finally held her up long enough to make it into her mother's open arms. Now here they were, the same little baby now over a year old and trying her best to run into the kitchen.

A knock at the door interrupted the early morning routine and Lisbon knew immediately who was waiting on the other side. Picking up the running one year old, she made her way to the door and pulled it open.

"Nellie!" Whenever the name left the little girls tongue it came out more like 'Nellwie' but if anything it only made her even cuter. She clapped her hands together in excitement before reaching for the babysitter she'd come to dearly love.

"Good morning Teresa and you little Ara look very pretty." Nellie caught the lunging toddler in her arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Pwetty like mum-mum."

"That's right you're pretty just like your mommy." Stepping aside to let her in, Lisbon closed the door behind them and turned towards the smiling pair. It still amazed her every single day that she'd taken part in making another human being, a legacy, a gorgeous smiling playful little girl that depended on her to make the right choices.

"You're early, I was just about to make breakfast." Lisbon had become just as taken with Nellie as her daughter was. The young woman was so mature for her age that it was like having a conversation with someone from work. Well someone besides Jane.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get away from home. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I see you got a new tattoo." Pointing towards her right shoulder, Lisbon smiled at the purple, green, and yellow phoenix that Nellie's tank top showed off a few inches to the right of her neck. It was a little red and puffy around the edges which insinuated she had just had it done, not to mention it hadn't been there last week.

"Yes I did, isn't it awesome? Oh, did you notice my lip? I had it pierced." She noticed when she opened the door but had chosen not to say anything until Nellie brought it up.

"I like it. It just sort of fits you." Honestly the nose piercing and now the lip, looked really good on her. She was a beautiful girl and she really didn't even try. The shoulder length dark brown hair framed her pretty face perfectly accentuating her bright round eyes. The smoky makeup and sophisticated clothes gave her a look Lisbon hadn't seen anyone pull off yet, but she did it well. A large blue and black treble clef tattoo covered the inside of her left forearm, she had got it done right after her eighteenth birthday and had even taken Lisbon with her.

"Thanks, I'll make the breakfast if you want to go get ready for work." It was a sweet offer, and one Lisbon wasn't about to refuse. Kissing the top of her daughter's head as she passed by, she headed towards the bedroom to dig out some clothes and think of the day that lay ahead.

After a quick shower, a breakfast of scrambled eggs and hash-browns and an extra long hug, Lisbon finally made it to work. She wasn't late, or early for that matter. It had become routine for her to be almost spot on, everyone knew it had to do with the little cutie who came by on Fridays. They all loved the ball of energy that could turn the each one of them into a giant teddy bear and everyone knew that Jane was her favorite grown up. Like mother, like daughter; even though nobody was quite brave enough to open that can of worms.

"Mornin' Lisbon." A handsome smile and bright green-blue eyes greeted her. It amazed her that Jane could be so enthusiastic in the mornings when the only reason she rolled out of bed was to spend time with her daughter before dead bodies and murder called her name.

"Morning Jane." Grabbing the half empty coffee pot, she filled a cup almost to the rim while he leaned against the counter next to her. Their hands brushed when she let one arm drop back to her side, but neither seemed to care and neither of them jerked away.

"How's Bunny?"

"Arabella's fine and why do you insist on calling her bunny?"

"Next time she runs, pay attention to the way she moves." Playfully shoving his shoulder, she took a sip of the dark hot liquid and swallowed appreciatively. Jane's chuckle was enough to make a smile appear on her face. The teasing had become worse lately and she silently prayed she wasn't reading too much into things. He was always there for her and Ara when she needed him. She wanted him to be there even when they didn't.

"She runs just fine, don't make fun of...." Cho poked his head into the room, hating to interrupt their banter. It was good to see them both happy and smiling this early in the day but this was urgent and they needed to move.

"Boss, new case. A little boy's body was found this morning about twenty miles north in a small town, his brother is missing."

**a/n: This is just the beginning chapter, which is basically to draw in readers....hoping I succeeded *wink wink*. More will be explained with each chapter, like who Ara's father is and why he isn't around. Oh and for the record, Nellie (NellietheItalianOne) DOES have the piercings and tattoos described above. I'll be sure to point out what is truth and what is fiction while writing this one. ~ Rina**


	2. Anything but Okay

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg, they just won't give it to me. **

**A/N: I figured since I had nothing to do after two today, I'd type this one up for you guys. Thankfully all my classes are in the morning so my afternoons are free until about 6, well I have to study but after that I'm free. I will probably do most of my writing in this time frame since work will be till midnight. I won't be able to post until after work. Schedule is pretty crazy but I will try to update this story every other day. This one is easier since I'm letting NellietheItalianOne help with it. I could always have her type up a chapter and post it if I'm too busy. :) Hope you enjoy.**

Twenty miles felt like two hundred, when there were children involved. It made everything more personal for everyone on the team but Lisbon and Jane were still always the ones it hit the hardest. It was understandable of course. Jane had lost a daughter and Lisbon had a little one at home waiting on her mother to come back. It would be a lie if anyone on the team claimed to be immune to Arabella's affectionate demeanor. She was the reason these cases were so difficult to deal with. It had always been hard but knowing that they were attached to a child, a small beautiful full of life little one, made them all realize that anything could happen to her or to them; that's what made it so much harder.

Lisbon found herself staring down into the face of a four year old boy who's life had been cut short, too soon. Angry bruises lined his arms and legs, blood stains covered his shirt surrounding the stab wounds. The sickening feeling that began to bubble in her stomach made her want to run to the bushes and empty the contents of her breakfast but she stayed still. She forced the emotion back down; they were here to find who had done such a terrible thing to an innocent child and to find his baby brother. She could feel Jane's eyes on her as she carefully moved around the body to survey the scene, but she ignored his stares and kept at her job. She had to push everything to the back of her mind and focus, otherwise she would have already been in tears thinking about her own precious baby being left on the side of the road.

"Jane, thoughts?" Her voice seemed to startle him out of his own little world and back into the real one but nobody commented on it. They never did.

"Hm, yes, this is obviously a dump site. He wasn't killed here. The killer wouldn't risk being caught and this is a very public location." Lisbon nodded her head trying to keep her eyes anywhere but on the little boy's bloodied and bruised body, she settled for watching the consultant in action.

"Then technically wasn't he risking being caught just by leaving the body here?" Rigsby was always the one with questions, Jane appreciated that fact. He had each of them pegged. Lisbon was the boss, no doubt, not only work wise. Van Pelt was the worry prone type who took on everyone else's problems while ignoring her own. Rigsby was the heart, everything he did was motivated by feeling and emotion. Cho, well he was the big brother who tried to keep everyone in line so they wouldn't get in trouble but he also wasn't afraid to disobey orders for the greater good.

"Yes, but the killer wouldn't take the chance. Think about it on one side of the road there are houses, the other side; a wooded area. The boy could've run which is why our killer is probably methodical, probably knows what times this road is the busiest. A local." For once they were on the same page as Jane, they all knew what he was thinking but wasn't saying. It was obvious to anyone. The boy was supposed to be found, otherwise he wouldn't have been left in such a crowded area.

"We need to get this one wrapped up as soon as possible. There's already one dead and a baby is missing. Cho you're with Rigsby and Van Pelt, I want you guys checking every possible resource. Talk to the woman who found him and see if anyone in the housing development over there saw or heard anything suspicious last night. Jane, I want you with me." Leaving the medical examiner and forensic teams to do their jobs Lisbon headed back to her car, knowing that Jane would follow and the rest of the would do as they were told. A hand clasped her elbow before she could make it out of the ditch and a teasing voice brushed past her ear leaving goosebumps in its path.

"You want me with you huh? Where are we going?" Without even turning to look at him, she knew he was smiling. She could hear it in his words.

"You know where we're going." It was true, he knew they were heading off to talk to the parents but he was trying to make her smile, to take her mind off of the tiny body that was being sent to the morgue. In all honesty, he needed something to take his own mind off of it. He was rewarded by the slight curve of her lips as she opened the driver's side door. "Thanks for trying Jane."

They had a new understanding of each other since Arabella was born, and that's how she knew he was only being witty to try and cheer her up. The car ride was silent, he was trying to decide on a good way to cheer up the whole team and Lisbon was too lost in her thoughts to notice. Her mind wandered to peaceful Sunday mornings lying in bed with her daughter snuggled into her side. Almost picture perfect. It would be a lie if she said she didn't miss Christian, Ara's father. He hadn't deserved his fate, he was a good man. She didn't love him, never could have. Her heart belonged to another, but it still wasn't the same without him. He never got to know the amazing little girl he helped create, it wasn't fair.

"Lisbon?" Jane had noticed she seemed out of it for a few minutes and he wasn't sure she was paying attention to the road. "Lisbon....Teresa?"

"Hm, what? Sorry I was just thinking....about the case." She was trying, and failing miserably to cover the heart ache in her voice. She had loved Chris as a friend, nothing more but that didn't make it easier.

"It's going to be a tough one." He wasn't dumb, he knew she was thinking about something else but sometimes he liked to let her believe that she had fooled him. It made her feel better about her lying abilities and judging by the moisture gathering in her eyes, she needed him to let it be.

They both turned their focus back to the task at hand as Lisbon pulled into the driveway of a modest green and white home surrounded by police cruisers. This was always the worst part. Grieving families made the case real. Exiting the car and pushing their way past the uniformed officers, they made it into the house to be greeted by a sobbing woman. It wasn't hard to guess that she was the mother. Lisbon's heart wrenched at the sight, she could only imagine what the woman was feeling.

"Mrs. Wickliff, I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon and this is Patrick Jane. We're with the CBI. We'd like to ask you some questions if that's okay." The parents nodded and led the way into the cozy living room littered with baby toys.

"Are you gonna find who took my babies?" Red rimmed blue eyes searched desperately for an answer as Rick Wickliff wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. Taking a deep breath, Lisbon braced herself for the round of questioning she had to ask them.

"We're going to try our best. When did you notice that your sons were missing?" Jane politely excused himself to check out the boys' rooms leaving Lisbon alone. Swallowing back the lump in her throat she turned her attention back to the devastated couple in front of her.

"Uh, Rick woke me up about four this morning in hysterics. They were both gone..." The broken image of Lisa Wickliff clasping a hand over her mouth to try to hold back the tears was a little overwhelming. It made the hard questions even harder to ask.

"I had got up to check on the baby, he usually never sleeps past his four in the morning feeding. Mark was so excited about going to school this year...please, you have to find who...just please."

"I assure you we'll do our best. Is there anyone you can think of who could've done this?"

"No, no. Who would take our boys and...Be honest what are the chances that Evan is still alive?" Mr. Wickliff tried his best to fight back his own tears as his wife completely lost it at the question. They'd lost one boy today, one precious son and they didn't want to lose another.

"The first twenty-four hours are crucial. It's really a fifty/fifty situation."

"Do you have any kids Agent Lisbon?" The image of Arabella's smiling face and bubbly laugh filled her mind as she opened her mouth to try and answer, thankfully Jane chose that very moment to waltz back into the room. She'd have to thank him later for saving her.

"We'll call if we find anything, and if you happen to hear from who did this for ransom or any reason at all please call us." Leaving the grieving pair to themselves, they made their way to the door. Once outside in the fresh air Jane gently grabbed Lisbon's hand in comfort. She didn't pull away, she didn't even turn to look at him. She just squeezed, letting him keep her hand captive and he wondered if their relationship would ever escalate past whatever they were now. They were more than friends, at least he thought so, but they weren't quite _more _than that. He couldn't deny the way his heart always fluttered when she was around, or the way his chest would swell with pride when he saw her with her daughter.

"The killer entered through Mark's window and the parents didn't do it." Those were the last words spoken between them until they made it back to the CBI building where Lisbon made her way into her office and locked the door. Jane knew she would get the job done no matter what, but he still worried about her. That's when the perfect idea came to him, it would hopefully lift everyone's moods. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed the familiar number then waited for an answer.

"Hey Patrick, shouldn't you be working?" The female voice came through the line in a unique way of asking what was going on.

"I need a favor. Lisbon is taking this one hard, we all are and I know you have the perfect remedy." Jane wanted to pull Lisbon into his arms and never let her go, but considering the fact that she was locked in her office, he didn't see it happening just yet.

"I can come by around lunch." Glancing up at the clock he was surprised to see that it was after ten. This would work out great, he'd go get them all something to eat and by the time they finished the plan would be in motion.

"Perfect."

**a/n: I really liked this chapter but the next one is definitely my favorite that I've written for this story so far. If you liked it too, let me know, or if you hated it...let me know. I'm hoping this story will end up being my one with the most reviews....it's gotta beat 'Obvious' ;) ~Rina**


	3. Afternoon of Surprises

**Disclaimer: I will never own anything as cool as the Mentalist.**

**A/N: Chapter THREE!! wow, I'm way excited to hear feedback on this one. It's been my fave to write so far and Nellie helped with the middle and the ending so I'm very happy with it. :)Hope you enjoy. (I have a feeling you will) By the way I'm watching Julian Po right now which has Robin Tunney in it. :)**

The plan was set in motion, the ball was rolling, the wheels turning and Jane had ordered Chinese for lunch. He wasn't sure anybody would feel like eating after the scene they'd found themselves subject to on the side of the road but it was worth a shot. Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby had just made it back a few short minutes before the food was all set up in the small kitchen but Jane still needed to get Lisbon to come out of her office. She had let the team in to give her updates but she hadn't set foot out of it yet.

"You bought us lunch?" Cho was the first to speak up, not wasting any time in grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

"Meh, don't get used to it." Rigsby was next but he quickly handed the pair he grabbed to Grace who blushed and muttered a sincere 'thanks'.

"Wouldn't dream of it." The only reason he'd dug into his own wallet for this meal was in hopes of getting Lisbon to eat but he'd let the team think that they were special too. He occasionally bought them doughnuts or something so they really shouldn't be too surprised. Flashing them all a quick smile he headed towards the office door that had the name of his favorite CBI agent on it. The door was locked, no real shocker. He knew she'd open it if someone had news on the case but for now she wanted to be in the solitude to think. He couldn't blame her, seeing that boy had reminded him of that horrible night he'd come home to find his family dead. It had made him remember the little girl he had to bury before her time and to be honest he needed some comfort just as much as the rest of them. Lisbon was the only chance he had at finding any kind of solace.

He chose to take the polite route and softly knocked on her door. The shuffling of her feet could be heard from the other side bringing a small smile to his face. The lock clicked signaling it was open and then the footsteps led back to where she'd come from. His guess was the desk. Obviously she expected him to be the one to actually open the door and he would have but the elevator doors opened and a familiar voice caught his attention before he had the chance.

"Hey, I came as soon as I could." Turning to face the newcomers, he smiled at the sight of little Arabella waddling towards him with her arms wide open while Nellie walked closely behind. She looked adorable in her overalls and pretty green shirt. Her hair was only long enough to pin halfway back but Lisbon insisted on keeping it out of her face and despite the active life of the little one, she always looked well kept.

"Trick!" Jane bent down to scoop up the enthusiastic girl and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Miss you."

"I missed you too Bunny. Thanks for bringing her by." Nellie crossed her arms over her chest and smiled knowingly. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." She wasn't about to tell him that in the year and some odd months she'd been babysitting for Teresa that she noticed his lingering looks and the way he treated Ara like one of his own. Nellie had known him for a little over two years although at first it was more of them just talking whenever he passed her in the park he liked to frequent and she had found out early on that he was a very conflicted man.

"There's Chinese if you want some, the rest of the team is already chowing down and I'm fixing to get Lisbon." Jane watched her face light up as Ara patted his cheek affectionately to get his attention.

"Marvelous! I need to talk to Wayne about the twenty bucks he owes me anyways." The teenage girl stalked off in search of the food and apparently some cash. He'd have to ask her about that one later; right now there was a woman who needed some cheering up and he was holding the perfect solution to her gloomy mood.

"What do you say we make mommy feel better?" The little pair of green eyes stared back at him, her little hands pressed to both sides of his face.

"Her sick?"

"No honey, she's just sad." The small face in front of his own formed a slight pout almost as if the thought of her mother being sad made her feel the same way. In that moment he knew Ara had her mother's heart. Pressing a quick kiss to her chubby cheek he twisted the door knob and opened up the office. Lisbon was hunched over her desk with her head in her hands, she didn't bother looking up as he made his way further into the room and he figured she was still clueless. "Lisbon, I brought you a gift. A surprise"

"The only thing I want is to find this baby alive and then go home to my own baby." Jane knew she probably would have kept her face buried in her hands if the precious little one in his arms hadn't made a noise. She was wiggling around, trying to reach for her mother and the only words that slipped out of her mouth were the ones that mattered the most to Lisbon at this point.

"Mum-mum su'pise." Smiling brightly, he watched her snap up immediately at the sound of the sweet voice struggling with the word surprise. Her eyes met his as she stood from her chair, they were so full of pain and love that he wasn't sure what to do. His vocabulary flew out the window and he suddenly had no idea how to comfort her. Luckily the only thing she needed right now was her daughter and he'd managed that one. A small smile graced her lips as she gently took Ara from his grasp.

"Thank you Jane." Hugging her daughter to her chest, she let out a ragged sigh. Normally the feisty baby would have been wanting down to play but she seemed to sense that Lisbon just needed a moment to hold her. She rested her head against her mother's shoulder and wrapped her little arms around her neck. "Is Nellie here?"

"She's eating, I bought Chinese. Everyone's already got a plate if you're hungry." Closing her eyes, Lisbon hugged Arabella tighter and pressed her lips to the side of her head while straightening out her thoughts. The case was the main thing clogging her mind and there was no way she could push it aside.

"I'm not in the mood to eat. There's an AmberAlert out for baby Evan. Cho said the people in the surrounding houses didn't hear or see anything and...and..."

"Calm down, we've done all we can at the moment. We'll know more soon." Jane placed a comforting hand on her unoccupied shoulder bringing her gaze to meet his. The tugging in his heart intensified at just the thought of her being so broken by this case. He had to make it better, no matter what it took. "You should eat something."

"Ara do you want some food?" The toddler pulled back to clap her hands and giggle in confirmation. Lisbon had learned early on that when she really wanted something or when she got excited, clapping was her favorite thing to do. One look at her smiling face had both of the adults feeling slightly better. She was the one who could keep them going when they felt that there was nothing left. The days when it seemed pointless to even go to work in the mornings, the beautiful little girl perched on Lisbon's hip made everything worth it. They couldn't save the world but they could make it a little safer for her to grow up in and that was what mattered.

Jane followed his two favorite girls out of the office, his hand resting against Lisbon's lower back the entire time. It was a bittersweet interaction that left him a little more than lonely at the end of the day. It left him thinking about the way he used to walk with his wife and daughter, resting his hand in the same exact place. It also led to thoughts of when Christian had been alive, the man was a great guy. Jane hated the thought of Lisbon with anybody but he had to admit that Chris would have treated her right and had loved her wholeheartedly, something Jane wasn't sure he'd ever be able to do. She deserved to be happy and although Jane had been able to tell she didn't love Christian as anything more than a close friend, he still put a smile on her face. He hadn't known they were sleeping together though, that'd been a shock for everyone. They knew he'd asked her out and she'd told him that it was a sweet offer but he was just a friend. Christian had been dead for about a month when Jane had found Lisbon weeping in her office over one of those all too familiar plastic sticks. The ones that changed lives.

It ended up changing everything for the better but he could see that she still thought of the friend, the lover she'd lost. Even now as she walked with him, carrying Arabella he could see the distant look in her eye as she watched the baby so full of life in her arms. Of course Lisbon was still Lisbon and as soon as the team came into view she was masking her emotions with a semi-fake smile. Jane found it comforting that she felt safe enough with him to let her guard down, even if it was only for a short time.

"Hey, there's our favorite cutie!" Hearing Grace's voice, Ara jerked her head towards the young agent and held out her arms. It was no surprise to any of them that Van Pelt had been one to spoil and dote over the little one since the day she was born. She'd taken on the role as Auntie and claimed all the spoiling rights that came with it.

"Van Pelt, really that's very flattering but Rigsby's going to start getting jealous if you keep saying these things."

"You're full of it Jane, I was talking about Ara." His witty remark had done exactly what he wanted it to do; Lisbon was laughing as she handed Arabella to Van Pelt, and Rigsby's face resembled a tomato. Mission accomplished in his book.

"You guys crack me up." Nellie stared at them in amusement from her spot leaning against the sink. It was something she said regularly around the team and they'd all come to the conclusion a long time ago that she was part of their weird little family. She was like the younger sibling that still wore ripped jeans and combat boots. "Oh and Wayne, you owe me that twenty bucks." The broad shouldered agent grumbled while taking out his wallet to hand her the cash she had won. He'd been hoping to double his twenty but now he'd lost it. Lucky girl.

The question as to why he owed her money lingered on the tips of everybody's tongue but no one had the chance to ask before Arabella asserted her way into the conversation by asking for some food. The pretty green eyes and bright smile were enough to make them all melt into submission and it became a pass the baby party. Everyone on the team and even Nellie made it a point to share with the one year old. They'd pass the youngster along each time she pointed out someones plate that had something she wanted to eat on it. Her favorite plate to eat from and lap to sit in had been Cho's. Lisbon had figured he'd be the stand off to the side type when it came to babies but he had proved her wrong from day one of Ara's life. He was great with her, everybody was. Her daughter couldn't have been born into a more loving environment but there was still that one thing missing: Christian.

Watching everyone play around with Ara while she sipped at a cup of coffe, left Lisbon remembering a very interesting day in the cafe just down the street.

_*Flashback*_

_"Teresa Lisbon?" She turned a little to the left at the sound of her name being called by a somewhat distant familiar voice. Just a few feet away stood a man she had thought she would have never seen again._

_"Christian? Oh my...I thought you moved to Ohio or something like that." He'd been her only close friend through school after her mother had been killed. It'd been years...too many to count since she'd seen him last but he still looked the same. Older but with the same handsome face and dark curls._

_"My God Resa, it's been so long and you still look just as beautiful if not more so. I moved here about a month ago." She could remember the first time he'd said something along those lines to her; they'd been hanging out on the front steps to the school at midnight. Her brothers were at a sleepover and she'd been home alone with their drunken father until Chris had come by. He had been the one who could make her forget the troubles at home._

_"I look like hell, its been a long day but I'll take the compliment considering I was about eighteen or nineteen the last time I saw you." _

_*End*_

Lisbon had asked him to sit with her and before she knew it they were talking about old times and new achievements. After just a few months time it seemed like the closeness they'd shared when they were younger was still there. Not quite as intense but still there. It had been so easy to let him back in but she'd noticed something different the second she laid eyes on him in that cafe; her heart no longer fluttered in his presence. The only guy that made that happen anymore was Patrick Jane. Where Chris had been her best friend through school, Jane was her best friend in everything else. She couldn't and wouldn't have ever replaced him with Christian.

"Lisbon? Earth to Lisbon...can you hear me now?" When her thoughts returned to the present, Jane was steadily waving a hand in front of face wearing a worried expression.

"What? Sorry, just sorta spaced out." Everyone in the room was staring at her with a blank expression, including her own daughter who had her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Your phone's ringing." She realized he was right and silently cursing herself, she answered it with her classic 'Lisbon'. The conversation was relatively short and to the point. After about three minutes she hung up and turned back to her team, her work face firmly back in place.

"A woman called in claiming to have seen Evan with a man at the supermarket. The manager's got the place locked down and Local PD is already headed that way. Nellie can you take care of this mess for me and then take Ara back home? I'll pay you extra."

"You don't have to pay me extra Teresa, I'll ju..."

"Nonsense Lisbon, I can already tell you the man is long gone. He would've booked it out of there the second he realized the lady noticed the baby. I'll stay here, take care of the mess and watch Bunny." Jane watched as confusion crossed her features. He knew she would ask why he wanted to stay this time. Normally he lived for stuff like this. It just reeked with potential but he wanted to sit this one out. Later he might tell her the reason why.

"Jane..."

"Nellie could use a little break and I'm free, if I'm absolutely needed I have a car and Minelli loves his Arabella." He knew he'd won this argument the second she sighed and slowly nodded her head.

"Fine. We'll back as soon as this is sorted out." It always amazed him how fast they could move when needed. Lisbon kept her eyes locked onto his the entire time, no doubt trying to figure out what was going through his mind. Two seconds was all it took for them to be out the door leaving him, Nellie and Ara alone with the mess they'd all helped to create.

"You should really just tell her how you feel Patrick." He whipped around to face the teen holding a yawning Arabella on her hip.

"What are y.."

"Oh don't think I'm stupid, the air practically hums with the tension you two put off." Jane had known that Nellie was very bright, observative, and had the ability to read others but he hadn't pegged her as being _this _in tune with her abilities to read people.

"I can't be what she needs or what she wants."

"Ugh, men! Did you ask her what she needs or wants or are you just going with what you think she needs and wants?" Nellie passed him the little one who was rubbing her eyes, and then set to cleaning up the food they'd left on the table. "Go think on that for awhile and let me clean this up."

Never one to argue with a determined woman, no matter the age, Jane made his way over to the couch cuddling the sleepy baby girl to his chest. He tried to think of anything but the way Lisbon had looked when she was upset but it didn't work. Lying down against the cool leather he shifted Ara around until she had her head resting just below his collar bone. She wiggled around a little trying to keep herself awake but as soon as he had started to softly hum, she was out. He let his fingers gently toy with the waves of her hair which only made her clutch his vest in her tiny hands and bury her face into his chest.

"I couldn't protect my family. How am I suppose to protect you and your mom?" He was thinking out loud again, the question hadn't really been for anyone to answer. It was just one of those things one asks oneself when unsure of what to do. His hand came to rest against Ara's back, rising and falling with each breath she took as the other hand found its place over the backs of her little legs. "Sleep well Arabella."

The sound of Nellie clinking around plus the normal hustle and bustle had his eyes slowly closing in a matter of minutes. He gave in to the heaviness and let the drop but swore to stay awake and think about everything the smart young woman across the hall had said. Too bad Ara's gentle breathing and the warm weight of her lying on his chest relaxed him enough to slip into a peaceful state of sleep.

**a/n: My stupid computer froze up and deleted this entire chapter about four times. So this is the fifth time writing it out....hate the computer, love this chapter. ;) ~ Rina**


	4. Knockout Overload

**Disclaimer: I will never own anything as cool as the Mentalist.**

**A/N: Alrighty here we go guys. Strap on your seat belts and please keep arms and legs inside of the vehicle at all times. We are about to embark on a heck of a ride. :) Okay my moment of extreme nerdiness is over now. I have a terrible headache so I had to make Lisbon feel some of my own pain. **

**By the way this chapter may seem a little lacking in explanations of everything but thats because this is just the what happened part. Explanations come forth next chapter.**

**Mentalist moment in everyday life: Friday I met a guy named Patrick. He's cute, has a great smile and he loves the Mentalist, we talked about it for two hours. Not to mention we exchanged numbers and he asked me to meet him again at the same coffee shop on Tuesday. :) Just thought I'd let everyone in on my random Mentalist moment.**

Lisbon was tired, her head was starting to build an uncomfortable ache. She just wanted to go home and pretend this entire case was all a horrible nightmare. Except that couldn't happen; there was a family who needed justice for the murder of their little boy Mark and the kidnapping of baby Evan. She had to figure it out, she had to find the baby before anything bad happened to him. There was no way she'd be able to face the already grieving parents if she wasn't there to give them back the only son they had left. She couldn't bare the thought of having to tell them they no longer had any kids but she knew if that ended up being the case then she couldn't make someone else on the team do it either.

It was taking a toll on everybody. Even Jane was acting funny; she couldn't figure that one out. He had opted to stay, clean up and look after her little girl while they investigated a locked down super market for a kidnapper. Something was up but she couldn't dwell on the thought. They had just pulled into the parking lot filled with police cruisers. This was such a horrible case. Jumping down from the passenger seat Lisbon headed straight for the one in charge; a Detective Griggs. She'd met him earlier at the crime scene; he was a handsome man. Rather tall and well built. She couldn't help but notice, she was a woman after all and a single one at that. Jane was the one she loved but she knew he was still working though things.

"Agent Lisbon, I wish it were under better circumstances that we meet again."

"Me too. Do you have anyone covering the back exits?" Van Pelt and Rigsby were already making their way inside; obeying the orders Lisbon had issued while still in the car.

"Of course." The Detective led Cho over to the side entrance where two officers were stationed while Lisbon crept around to the back. Jane had said the man would have run, he wouldn't have stuck around. Since Jane had a tendancy to be right on these things, she figured their perp was long gone. If she were a criminal she would've taken the back door. Using that logic led her to believe if there was any evidence to be found it'd be near the entrance in the back.

As she made her way around the building, she expected to see uniformed officers waiting next to the door but when she rounded the corner a gasp fell from her lips. The two policemen who were supposed to be guarding the exit were both lying on the ground in pools of their own blood. Lisbon dropped to her knees next to the first body, quickly dialing Cho on her cell at the same time. The sick sight of the two men side by side, throats slashed from one side to the other had her taking a deep breath in attempts to calm herself. She'd be lying if she said that none of the cases ever took a toll on her, but this one was worse than most. It had her wanting to scream, pull her hair out in frustration, and cry all at once. Maybe she would.

"Cho? We have..." She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and whatever it was; it was close. Turning her head to face whatever had caused the sudden flash in her vision, she saw an arm lash out towards her. She felt the pain of something hitting her in the side of the head, and felt the blood trickle down her cheek. Once she hit the ground everything went black.

Cho was more than worried when she had abruptly stopped talking, even more so when he'd called her name about four times after and never recieved a response. He knew something wasn't right. It didn't take long to convince the detective either and within minutes they were running around looking for her. Cho couldn't let anything happen to her and if it already did he knew he'd be dead. Jane would kill him. Not to mention he'd never be able to forgive himself.

The sight that greeted them when they made it around to the backside of the building had hearts racing and stomachs dropping. The first thing Cho saw was the two dead officers, immediately he'd started thinking Lisbon shared their fate. She looked just as lifeless lying next to them but the rise and fall of her chest let him know she was alive. Crouching down he pressed his fingers to the bruise starting to form around the small gash on her temple.

"Boss? Lisbon, come on. Wake up." Lightly smacking her cheek rewarded him with a groan and the flutter of her eyelids. "We're gonna need a medic." He was talking to Detective Griggs and what he guessed was the man's partner. He hadn't introduced himself yet.

"No, no, I'm okay." Lisbon tried to push his hands away and sit up but a wave of dizziness took over her body forcing her back down.

"Mm, yes and I won the lottery last Tuesday, Boss." Pushing herself back up, she let a small smile take over her face at his words. Cho had always been able to crack her up, he never even tried.

"I'm okay Cho. Just help me up." She took his hand when he offered it and managed to make it into a standing position without falling. It took a few seconds to get used to the way her head felt. The pounding was now worse than it had been earlier which really pissed her off more than anything. The man who had done this was the same man who had killed a little boy and two officers. The sick son of a bitch would pay if she had anything to say about it.

Even after constantly telling the detective and Cho that she was fine, they had still insisted that she get checked out which was the only reason why she agreed to sit on the back end of an ambulance whilst some Medic poked at her head. She would never understand why they had to find the most tender spot and then proceed to prod at it until you were squirming.

"Ow, damn. Are you done?" The man working on Lisbon let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Look, Ms. Lis..."

"No, you look. There is a baby missing. Some man just murdered two police officers and I have better things to do than...."

"Boss, be nice. The man just wants to make sure you're okay." Van Pelt's voice came out of no where and the red headed agent soon followed. They had still been inside when Lisbon was hurt but the news traveled by way of cell phone rather quickly.

"Fine, but he needs to hurry up. You got the security cameras from inside and out yes?"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

There were so many things going through Lisbon's mind as they made their way back into the CBI building. She had let the man who murdered a tiny little boy get away. In the back of her mind she knew there was no way she could have known that he had still been near the bodies but at the same time she felt that it was her fault. As soon as Cho had parked, she was climbing out and practically running inside. It was her way to have a few minutes of alone time while the rest of the team lingered behind to give her some space. She really was thankful to have them around and later she'd probably tell them that, but her office was calling her.

As soon as the elevator doors opened up onto their floor, she headed to the door with her name on it but stopped all of sudden when she saw Jane. The man her heart ached for was flat on his back, head turned towards the back of the couch and holding a sleeping Arabella tightly to his chest. Lisbon had never seen anything so adorable. She walked closer eyeing the two people she loved with admiration. It was an absolutely beautiful sight and she couldn't help herself; taking out her phone she snapped a quick picture of the pair. Carefully squatting down next to the brown leather couch, she ran her hand over her baby's head and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She wanted to wake Jane to talk to him but she knew if she tried to shake his shoulder then Ara would wake. The same thing would happen if she spoke too loudly. Seeing no other choice, although she wasn't really looking for one, Lisbon leaned in close to his ear. When she whispered his name, she could feel her lips brush against his skin.

"Jane, wake up. Please wake up, I need to talk to you." Her hand rested against his arm gently rubbing up and down. "Jane."

"Hm..." A soft hum was her only response but when she pulled back to look at his face, his eyes were open. Barely, but they were open. The sleepy look on his face quickly changed when he saw the bandage over her temple. "What happened?"

"Shh, Ara's still sleeping. It's a long story and I want to talk to you." Cradling Arabella to him, Jane maneuvered himself into a sitting position and then slowly stood up. Amazingly the little girl in his grasp never wiggled. He didn't ask anymore questions until once they were inside the confines of her office and the door had been closed. Neither of them had noticed that the rest of the team had watched her wake him up.

Lisbon waited until Jane was in the process of laying Ara down on her couch to lock the door. She wanted privacy for this and the only way to get it was to lock everyone else out. Turning back to face him she was startled to find him less than a foot away. His fingers came up to brush against her cheek and trail up to the bandage at her temple.

"What happened?" They shuffled their way further into her office but continued to stand just as close as his fingers stayed pressed to her face.

"You were wrong. The guy was still there. I went around to the back entrance to check with the two officers posted there. They were dead and next thing I know I'm waking up on the ground to Cho's lovely face. Jane, this horrible man murdered a little boy and two officers with a knife...why did he only hit me in the head?"

"The man was outside yes? Hm, then I wasn't wrong. I said he'd leave the store. I never mentioned how far he'd go. The officers, slit throats?" Lisbon nodded, then winced in pain and wished she hadn't. "You were a surprise, he'd been expecting the two cops but not you."

"He could have just as easily..."

"Let's not think about that. Ara doesn't need to hear this kind of stuff. Are you okay?" Closing her eyes and letting the sensation of his thumb brushing against her cheek take over her senses, Lisbon tried to think of a way to answer truthfully.

"I don't know. My head is throbbing." Needing no further encouragement Jane pulled her into a comforting embrace. He didn't know what caused the spur of the moment act but as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, he found he didn't really care. Maybe Nellie was right, maybe he should just tell her. He probably would if there weren't so many complicating factors.

Lisbon breathed in his scent and clutched him tighter as he started to rub soothing circles on her back. It felt so good to be in his arms that she had to admit she'd been toying with the idea of leaving him asleep and crawling up there with them. There was room on the couch for three and it had been very tempting. The thought of her, Jane and little Ara, all curled up together; it was a nice little fantasy. This hug was better though, it was warm and caring. It was real. The man could be such a sweetheart at times.

"It'll be alright Teresa."

**a/n: Next chapter we learn Jane's theory on the case. Thankfully my computer did not freeze this time so I only had to type this up once. Hope you liked it, personally I thought it was great. Yes, I left some things out but it was necessary so the next chapter wouldn't be a complete repeat of this one. And there will be some Van Pelt/Rigsby interaction in the next chap. ;) ~ Rina**


	5. Secure Embrace

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. No infringement intended. :)**

**A/N: I worked my ass off on this chapter so I really hope you guys like this one. It was a doozy to write. Certain parts just wouldn't come out the way I wanted, so I'd have to rewrite the entire scene. My headache returned by the time I finished this.**

**By the way: Patrick and I had a great time at the coffee shop. He asked me out on a real date. I consider that a plus. Okay so he more or less made the suggestion of a date and then persuaded me into it but still. Basically I have a hot date for Tuesday... *by hot...I mean hot***

Van Pelt hated this case, she just wished it was over. Arabella's sweet little face always entered her mind everytime she tried picturing Mark, the boy that was now dead. She could only imagine how hard it was for her boss. They had all become like a tight knit circle of friends during Lisbon's pregnancy. It had been difficult at times, nobody had expected such a life altering gift to be gracing one of their own but the baby had been the first push in the right direction for all of them. Jane was forced to face things concerning one Teresa Lisbon. Grace was seeing Rigsby in a new light. Every time he picked up the dark haired toddler her heart went crazy and she just wanted to kiss him. Cho spent more time researching new childrens toys to buy Ara and Lisbon had fallen even more in love with Jane. It was obvious to everyone that the two were struggling to conceal their emotions.

It was an accident that Van Pelt happened to see them embracing when she walked by Lisbon's office. The blinds weren't quite closed and she had caught a glimpse of the desperate way they clung to each other while the baby slept happily on the couch. She didn't want to gossip about something so private but she did want to tell someone that she was worried. It had really looked like the case was getting to their boss and she was concerned for her friend.

She'd left Cho by himself for a few minutes to watch the security tapes while she excused herself. They'd been watching the same scene over and over searching for any sign of who the perp might be or if they could see any definitive facial characteristics. She didn't want to watch two people die and her friend get slammed in the head with a rock anymore. It was making her feel even more sick with each replay of Lisbon's body falling to the ground.

"Rigsby, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Grace led him over to the kitchen, hoping to have a little bit of privacy. "Are you okay Grace?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just don't think Lisbon is." Crossing her arms over her chest, Van Pelt stood in front of the fridge holding Rigsby's worried gaze.

"I know, I've been worried about her. I think Jane can manage though, we need to get this case solved before we all go mad." She knew he was right, if they didn't get this one figured out they'd all be taking a ride on the crazy train and Lisbon would be the conductor.

"You're right. I get concerned for her though, ya know? The past few years have been tough. I know Jane is there for her but I wonder if that just makes things worse at times."

"The only thing we can do right now is catch the son of a bitch that did this." Nodding more to herself than anyone else, Grace knew he was right once again. Rigsby was honestly her favorite person to share things with. His loving blue eyes always made her feel warm; he listened when she talked.

"Thank you Wayne." It wasn't only Jane and Lisbon who had become closer over the last year. Cautiously stepping towards him, Grace wrapped her arms around Rigsby's waist and waited for him to do the same. It didn't take long to feel his strong embrace pull her closer as she rested her head against his shoulder. Maybe loving him wasn't such a bad thing after all. She was contemplating the pros and cons of asking him to dinner when somebody else waltzed into the room and ruined their moment.

"What is this, hug a coworker day? I didn't get that memo." Cho cleared his throat to get their attention which did the job by making them spring apart like two teenagers caught making out underneath the bleachers. "Found something on the security cameras."

"I take it you saw Jane and Lisbon in her office." Rigsby wasn't really asking, he was just trying to steer the conversation away from him and Grace. He'd seen them when he walked by and considering they were the only other people locked in a tight embrace, it made sense.

"Yep. Are you going to hug me now too? To be honest I'm feeling left out." They all knew he wasn't 'feeling left out', he was only meaning to torture them and it was working. Both of their faces were bright red with embarrassment.

"Shut up man. What did you find?" Cho knew it would be easier to just show them and insisted they make their way to his desk after a few more jabs at Rigsby. The people he worked with made it too easy for this kind of stuff.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lisbon found comfort in Jane, he was the one she always turned to. She didn't know why it felt so good to be in his arms but she knew she hated the thought of it ending. It did, all too soon. His green-blue eyes met hers as he pulled back and offered a small smile. His thumb brushed against her cheek and she found herself thinking of the friend she'd lost who absolutely loved caressing her face when they were teenagers. Her mind raced to the day Christian had asked her out while standing in the middle of her office, it had been such a sweet offer but she didn't want to lead him on. It wouldn't have been fair to him and that's exactly what she would have been doing.

"It's okay to remember him Lisbon." In her book it wasn't okay. She had been the cause of his death; it was anything but okay.

"I hate it when you read me." She needed to get this case figured out before her brain exploded from an emotional overload.

"You never dealt with his death." Jane wasn't paying attention to anything but the flickering of different emotions across her face, he completely missed the ache in her voice.

"Stop it Jane. Please stop." It was the pleading in her gaze that made him hold back from asking something completely insensitive. He wanted to know when she and Christian had moved their relationship past just friends. It wasn't any of his business but the last he had known they weren't romantically involved and then next thing he knew, she was expecting.

"Sorry." The sound of knuckles rapping on the office door silenced him from saying anything else. Suddenly thankful that she had locked it, Jane rushed over to let the person in before the noise woke the baby. His arms suddenly felt very empty and cold without Lisbon in them.

"We found something Boss." He had known from the knocking that it was Cho who waited on the other side. "You and Jane need to see this."

Stealing one last glance at the tiny sleeping form resting on the couch, Lisbon followed her colleague out into the bullpen while Jane lingered behing. She tried to hide her smile when she noticed he was shrugging off his jacket to lay over Ara as a blanket. Just from the last couple of years she could tell he was an outstanding father, she couldn't have asked for a better man to love her little girl. A part of her still wondered if he was replacing his own precious little one with hers but that was a conversation for another day. Lisbon waited for Jane to catch up before giving the go ahead to show whatever it was they had found. She wanted him standing next to her, for some reason it was easier when he was around and as soon as the screen in front of them began to show moving figures she was very happy she had waited. They watched as each officer went down, surprised from behind by their attacker. Whoever the guy was he knew exactly where the cameras were and kept his face down with a ballcap firmly in place.

Jane could feel, as well as see the woman next to him tense when she watched herself walk on screen. They both knew what was coming but it didn't make it easier to watch and yet, Jane wanted to see. In some weird twisted way he wanted to watch what happened to her so he'd know if she was downplaying her injury. He hadn't been expecting his heart to clench and stomach churn when he saw the man in a brown leather jacket step around from behind her, rock in hand, then proceed to render her unconscious. She flinched when the scene played out and without thinking Jane let his hand settle against her back to trace comforting circles. He could feel the some of the tension ease away under his light touch. He knew it had to be hard to watch yourself being attacked. Thankfully the screen was paused when Cho pointed out a few key things. As soon as Lisbon had fallen to the ground, it was obvious the man had been thrown off his game, he faltered and turned to face one of the cameras full on. It gave them a slightly distorted picture to distribute; it gave them a face.

"The baby, is he in any of this footage?" No one mentioned the way their leader's voice faltered or that she seemed to be shaking a little bit.

"He won't hurt the baby Lisbon."

"You don't know that." She wanted to believe him, she really wanted to but there was no way he could know something like that.

"You're right, I don't know but I believe he's grooming him. If he wanted ransom he wouldn't take two and murder one, he knows he can charge more for two. If he was just in it for the kill, we would've found two bodies. Think about it, this guy kidnaps two young boys, probably to groom them both but he didn't count on the oldest one fighting back. He's flaunting the fact that he still has the baby alive, I mean come on. He wouldn't take him to a super market in the same town he kidnapped him from if he wasn't boasting about it. My bet, the parents know him."

"Jane's theory makes sense." He beamed at Cho for taking his side.

"Yes it does but we need to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Wickliff again, now that we have a face to show them."

"Cho take Rigsby, start with the Wickliffs and work your way around the houses near where we found the body. We need to find this baby." Lisbon hated feeling helpless and that's what this case was making her feel. It didn't help matters that Minelli had ordered her to stay put in the CBI building for the rest of the day. He was worried she had a concussion and to be honest the medic had told her she did indeed have one. It didn't matter though, if they found the location of Evan, she was going and nobody could stop her. Until then field work was passed to her team and although she knew they'd do a great job, she just didn't like not being able to do certain things for herself. Phone calls and paper work would be her company until she heard back from Cho.

She was half expecting Jane to tag along with the two agents she'd just sent out but he didn't. He stayed put by her side as the others headed to the elevator and followed her back to her office once they were gone. They both ignored the worried glances Van Pelt had sent their way and closed the door for some privacy. Lisbon didn't know whether to thank him for being there or yell at him for it.

"Grooming Evan for what exactly?" The question was late but at least she'd managed to ask it.

"Mum-mum." The sweet sleep filled voice of her daughter startled both of her and the man looming closely by her side. Ara rubbed her eyes and stretched her tiny body that was still covered by Jane's jacket. Both of the adults were next to her in seconds, Lisbon lifted her from the couch and pressed her lips to her cheek. Jane stood in front of them somewhat awkwardly with his hands shoved in his pockets.

He knew he had to control himself. He wanted nothing more than to pull the two of them close and never let go. It wasn't a shock to him to feel that way anymore but it had been at first. He'd even argued for hours over whether it was his minds way of replacing what he'd lost. In the end he had come to the conclusion that no one could ever replace the wife and little girl he'd lost. It took him a while but he finally figured out that Lisbon was special to him, that's why he'd insisted on being there through her entire pregnancy. That didn't make it easier to contol the urge to hold them in his arms, and whisper promises and sweet nothings until the morning light.

"Owie." Lisbon sucked in a sharp breath when Ara's fingers found the bandage covering her temple. Arabella's round face had tears welling up in her eyes and her lip trembling. "Hurt mum-mum."

"I'm okay baby. Just a little owie. Doesn't even hurt." It hurt like hell but she couldn't tell a baby that.

"Kiss better?" A smile took over Lisbon's face as she lifted Ara high enough to place a soft sweet kiss to the origin of her pain. It always amazed her how sweet the little one in her arms could be. "Trick too! More kisses."

Lisbon wanted to protest, she knew she had too. There was no way Jane would agree to something like that, and she wouldn't either. Well maybe she would but she couldn't do that to him. Her mouth was already forming the words to let her daughter down gently when she felt the heat of Jane's body invade her personal space. His lips pressed to her cheek, just below the angry red and purple bruising. It was a short peck, sweet and warm and over way too soon. Later, she'd have to thank her one year old genius.

"Don't worry Bunny, I'll make sure Mommy is safe."

**a/n: It's late...all errors are my own. I'll fix them when I re-read this....tomorrow. I'm very happy with this chappy, for some odd reason my muse keeps throwing these cute little endings in. Next one will be up Monday and just a little preview...it's going to be a long one, Nellie makes another appearance, it'll have a couple flashbacks, and the case...Well that'd be giving it away now wouldn't it. :) ~ Rina**


	6. Good and Bad

**Disclaimer: This is me NOT owning the Mentalist.**

**A/N: Woo, who's excited for this chapter? What is up with Fanfic reviews....I had to reply via cell phone because they aren't showing up on here. I made a banner for this story (I've become obsessed with making banners now) it's posted on jello-forever(dot)proboards(dot)com. It's under Fanfics Novels and Collections :) If you're not a member but would still like to see it then I suggest either becoming one because it's an awesome site or PMing me. **

**So here's the long chapter with Flashbacks and Nellie and more Ara and I'm making a run-on sentence because I'm bored and yeah I'll stop now.**

Jane didn't know why he had just kissed Lisbon. Sure it was only on the cheek but it still counted and he knew he hadn't done it only to make Ara happy. It had been a completely selfish act that just happened to be what the little girl wanted too. There was an awkward silence that settled when he pulled back and met her eyes. She looked confused and he'd be lying if he said his face wasn't showing the same. Her cheeks were flushed, bringing a beautiful rosy color to her pale skin and all he wanted to do was lean back in and kiss her again. If he did, it wouldn't be on the cheek this time but he held himself back. There was a little one in the room and when he finally got up the courage to tell her or show her how he felt, he wanted them to be alone.

"Better Mum-mum?"

"Yeah. Yeah all better baby." Lisbon was trying her best to conceal the emotion that one little peck on the cheek brought out but judging by the look in Jane's eyes, he could see right through her. She didn't know whether to scream, burst into tears, or laugh.

"Trick a'ways make better." The awkward tension between them was no match for Arabella's sweet smile and even sweeter words.

"Thank you Bunny." She was wise for her age, Lisbon had known that from day one. Ara could pick up on feelings easily, when Lisbon was sad she'd try to make her feel better and it always worked to a degree. It was amazing how smart she was and now Lisbon was almost positive the little one could tell that her mother was in love even if she didn't even know what love was yet.

Jane was still staring, he knew it and so did Lisbon but he just couldn't stop. He was normally better at controlling himself. It was this case, he wanted her to be okay and she wasn't going to be until it was solved. He had promised himself he would keep her and Ara safe, he wouldn't let them suffer the same fate his wife and daughter had. He didn't know if he'd be able to protect them any better but he had to try. So far, he'd managed to keep the promise for a little over a year. As he watched Lisbon sit down on the couch with the beautiful mini version of herself, he remembered the night he had sworn to keep both of them safe; to keep them alive.

_*Flashback*_

_Jane walked through the CBI building carrying a take-out bag full of chicken strips. The pregnant woman sitting at the desk in her office had mentioned craving chicken and he'd taken the initiative to make sure she had it. Everyone on the team had been just as supportive with the baby thing, but they all knew she was masking her emotions at work. Christian had been gone for almost five months and Lisbon had locked her feelings away. She buried herself in everything baby to keep her mind off of it, Jane was worried but he wasn't going to push her._

_Just as he suspected she was leaning back against the arm rest of her couch with a book of baby names gripped firmly in her hands. She wanted to start early, that had been her excuse when she purchased the book after finding out she was pregnant. Jane knew the real reason._

_"I brought you some chicken." A smile lit up her face as she dropped the book to the floor and reached for the food. Jane loved her smile, he always had but she gave new definition to the term 'glowing' that so many people used to describe pregnant women. She reminded him of when his wife was expecting. He pushed that thought aside and smiled as she bit into the chicken strip._

_"You're my new favorite person." _

_"Lisbon, I'm hurt. I thought I was always your favorite person." _

_"Shut up. Do you want some?" She offered him one of the strips never taking her left hand off her growing belly._

_"No, I got them for you. How are you feeling today?"_

_"Good, tired but I'm good. I'm five months exactly today." Jane stayed quiet, he didn't know what to say. Five months meant she had gotten pregnant right before the Christian tragedy. The distant tone of her voice told him that she was thinking about the same thing. He knew she had counted it back to the day; he had too. They sat in silence as she ate her chicken, he was perfectly content to watch her mindlessly stroke her stomach. He found her absolutely stunning, pregnancy really worked for her. They had become closer in the past months, it was normal for them to spend countless hours together just sitting around. He liked the company. "Oh oh...Jane."_

_"What wrong? Are you okay?" She had dropped the chicken back into the bag and grasped her stomach with both hands. She nodded and stared at him with tears welling up in her eyes before she grabbed his hand and placed it on her slightly swollen belly. He froze, he tried to pull his arm back. It was a reflex, he hadn't touched anyone's pregnant stomach since his wife's and that's when he knew she hadn't even realized what she had done._

_"I'm, I'm sorry. I just..."_

_"It's okay Teresa." Jane forced himself to leave his hand, he didn't want her to start freaking out. After about a minute he relaxed and that's when he felt it. The baby was kicking, making itself known and he knew this was the first time she'd felt it. "She's moving."_

_"You don't know it's a girl. I'm waiting to find out."_

_"Trust me, besides you want a little girl."_

_"I want a healthy baby, sex doesn't matter to me." They both knew she really wanted a girl but she'd be happy with a boy too. Before he knew it, his hand was caressing her belly and gently stroking back and forth. Their eyes stayed trained on her stomach, smiles present on both of their faces and if anyone walked by they'd probably swear he was the father. That's when it hit him, there was a baby on the way. A little one he had to protect, a tiny child that would depend on everybody. Sitting in Lisbon's office with his hand over her belly and hers resting on top of his; he made a solemn vow to keep this one safe. Both the baby and it's mother._

_*End*_

Lisbon could tell just by looking that Jane was off in his own little world. Lost in a memory, she knew all too well how that one went. He stayed over by the desk, never moving and eyes trained on one of the walls but he was smiling so she wasn't about to call him out. It must have been a good memory. Ara was patting the side of her face trying to gain her attention but gave up and crawled off her lap.

"Ara where are you going?"

"Juice." She pointed to the diaper bag Nellie had left lying behind the desk. Obviously the small tot was more observant than she was, Lisbon hadn't even noticed it there. The ache in her head might have had something to do with that.

"Lisbon, after this case I think we..." His sentence was cut short by a young brunette knocking on the door and gently pushing it open. Even though Jane was extremely fond of Nellie, all of a sudden he decided she had horrible timing.

"Hey, sorry about just dropping by but I thought you might need me to take Ara home."

"Uh, yeah. Jane kinda gave you the evening off but I would be grateful if you'd take her. I really don't know when I'll be home, this case is..."

"Oh my God, Teresa are you okay?" Nellie gestured to the bandage on her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Looks worse than it feels." Lisbon was lying, they all knew it but nobody was going to call her on it. If she wanted to deny the horrible pounding in her head then they'd let her for now. "Ara kissed it better."

"Aw, she's so sweet. I'm not trying to be rude and I promise I'll fill you in later Teresa but I'm gonna steal Patrick for a minute." Lisbon nodded in slight confusion but it didn't bother her a bit that the girl was telling Jane something before her. She knew that Nellie held a special place in Jane's heart and vice versa. She settled for gathering Ara and her things while the other two left the room.

"Why are you stealing me?" Jane followed without protest as they made it to a somewhat secluded area of the bullpen. The corner over by his couch would be their conversing ground for the day and Nellie hoped Grace wouldn't overhear what she was about to say.

"I have a problem...well it might be a problem. Remember when I told you the reason I moved to California?" Instead of replying verbally he nodded and waited for her to continue the story. "The reason decided to follow me. I don't know how or why but it's here and I don't think I can go back to my apartment. I left early this morning and I haven't been back since."

"Okay, just don't panic alright. We'll figure it out, Teresa could help better than I can." Nellie knew he was right but she hated digging up buried bones and she was a little worried about her job. It didn't make anything better that Teresa worked in law enforcement.

"I know, I'm going to tell her I just wanted you to know first. I don't have to dig into my past to tell you."

"You never told her that you ran away from home?" She scoffed at his genuinely shocked expression and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah cause that's a great way to get a job. Hello I'm Nellie Ashner and I ran away from home when I was 15 due to some horribly tragic event; please let me babysit your daughter, come on Patrick!"

"Well when you word it like that, look Lisbon is your best shot. I hate to pull this card but if you don't tell her I'm going to have to."

"That's very fatherly of you so thanks. I know that means you care. I'll tell her I promise just give me a little time. Do you think she'll let me stay the night?" Jane knew she was telling the truth, she would tell Lisbon but he wasn't sure how it'd go.

"Nellie if you're this afraid telling her now would be a good idea but yeah she'll let you." He only knew about her past because of his perceptiveness and constant prodding. She had opened up and told him the whole story about two months after he met her which resulted in her crying and him left to try and make her feel better. Needless to say it had been an interesting turning point in their relationship of park going buddies. Now he wasn't so ticked at her for ruining his moment with Lisbon; he had been trying to tell her they needed to talk but Nellie had interrupted. Since he knew the reason and why she seemed so jumpy, he was glad that she had come to them.

**Meanwhile back in Lisbon's office:**

Lisbon cradled Arabella to her chest and hummed softly in attempts to both relieve the pain and calm the wiggling child in her arms. The only thing it seemed to be doing was calm Ara, the pain wasn't lessening a bit and as bad as she hated too, she knew she'd have to take something for it. She didn't want to, it would impair her judgement and with this case she didn't need that. It was becoming unbearable and if she didn't take anything then it would only get worse. She wasn't sure she could handle worse, it already felt like her skull was splitting open from the side.

"Nellie's going to take you home but I'll be there soon. I promise."

"Trick come home too?" Lisbon wanted nothing more than for Jane to accompany her home for the night but she knew it wouldn't happen and even the cute smile and gentle voice of her daughter wouldn't change that.

"No sweetie, Patrick has his own home." Ara set her face in a pout and crossed her little arms over her chest.

"Trick stay with me."

"If only it were that simple. Don't pout." She sighed in defeat but stopped pouting and settled for caressing the side of her mother's face. Her tiny fingers mapping the bruise that had formed. "It's only a bruise baby, just like when you fell into the coffee table and hurt your arm. Remember, I was showing you pictures of daddy."

"Daddy come back soon?" Ara was still too little to understand that her father wouldn't be back. Lisbon had told her that he wasn't here anymore but she knew that her daughter was still too young.

"No, he can't come back."

"Why?" Lisbon was used to this one word question, it had become Ara's favorite to use for absolutely everything but she wasn't prepared for it right then. She tried to think of an answer but nothing came to mind. Her little girl was staring back at her with inquisitive green eyes and she couldn't even think of something to say. She tried putting herself in Christian's shoes, he was always so good with explaining things to kids but that only made her heart ache. It did nothing to help the situation. Thoughts of him had been creeping their way into her mind a lot lately and it was starting to make her break. The dam she had built around that part of her emotions was starting to crack. It was ironic to her that he had loved her but she hadn't loved him and now she loved Jane but he didn't love her. Karma had been a bitch, this was its way of getting back at her for seducing him for such selfish reasons.

_*Flashback*_

_Tears were streaming down Lisbon's face as she made her way up to Chris's apartment. She was sick of everything. Work, Jane, mostly Jane. It wasn't his fault though, he hadn't done anything other than be himself. It was her fault for falling in love with a man who was emotionally unavailable. All her fault and she hated it. Christian opened the door before her third knock, took one look at her appearance and ushered her inside._

_"Resa it's two in the morning, what's wrong?" She couldn't explain to him that Jane had inadvertently stated he would never love again, or that he said without the chance of revenge there was nothing left for him in this world. She had thought that her friendship might have meant something but he apparently didn't care. It never crossed her mind that he was putting on an act for one of their suspects._

_"Will you....I just want to..." She couldn't form the words to tell him why she was there, so she tried to show him instead. _

_"What? I'm here for you. You know I am." Before he could even prepare himself, she stepped closer to him and sealed her lips to his. He was warm to the touch, alive beneath her desperate hands and emotionally available. He was safe, she liked safe but she just didn't love it. He pushed her away gently, they both knew this was a bad idea. "Whoa, Resa are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine, I just want to feel." _

_"This isn't a good idea and you know it. You're in love with Patrick, even I can see that."_

_"You're in love with me, I thought you would want this." Lisbon knew she would hate herself for this later but she was so tired of being alone, she wanted one night to feel the warmth of someone pressed against her. To feel someone's hands and lips on every inch of her skin. She wanted one night to be loved._

_"I'm not saying I don't but I refuse to have a one night stand with you when you're obviously upset about something." _

_"Christian..." She had told herself that she couldn't lead him on, that's why she'd said no when he asked her out and yet here she was practically begging him to make her forget. "I want to love you."_

_"But you don't, and you can't. I've come to terms with that and Patrick is a great guy. A little eh in the head but he's good and I'm sure I'd be a little nuts too if I lost a wife and daughter. Now I'm going to get you a glass of water and then we're going to sit and talk." She didn't give him the chance to move, she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him again. She wasn't here to talk, she didn't want to. "Resa please....I'm gonna hate myself in the morning." _

_A few more tears slipped out as she cursed herself for doing this to him but she didn't stop. This time he gave in and kissed her back, it wasn't long until those kisses turned into something more. _

_*End*_

To this day she hated what she had done to him. It wasn't even five days later and he was dead because of her too. The only good that had come from their one night together had been Arabella. The full of life toddler managed to make it seem a little less horrible that she'd thrown herself at him just because she knew he couldn't say no. She could never say that she wished it hadn't happened because then she wouldn't have her daughter. The whole situation had been one big mess and it wouldn't have been so bad if she wouldn't have left after he fell asleep and refused to talk to him for two days simply because she was busy hating herself.

Just thinking about it had a few lonely tears sliding down her cheeks. One huge misunderstanding with Jane had led to her shattering Christian's heart into a million pieces.

"Don't cry. I make better." Little hands wiped at her face as the door swung open and Nellie and Jane walked back in.

"Ready Ara? We got a busy night ahead of us." Lisbon was thankful that the tears were no longer visible as Nellie took the little one from her arms. "Tonight when you get home Teresa, I need to talk to you. It's really important."

"Okay. Just remind me when I walk through the door so I don't automatically crawl into bed."

"Love you Mum-mum." Lisbon kissed the top of her head and handed Nellie the diaper bag.

"I love you too sweetie." She couldn't begin to express how much but she knew wholeheartedly just wouldn't cut it. Watching as her daughter reached out to kiss Jane on the cheek while passing by, she smiled. That little girl was way braver than she could ever be. He returned her kiss and ruffled the waves on top of her head which effectively made the clip holding it out of her face fall to the floor.

"Didn't need that anyway did you Bunny? Seriously Lisbon she could choke on one of these or poke her eye out or...." Nellie was already out the door but she could hear his rant continue on as they made her way to the elevator.

"I swear that man is like an overprotective daddy with you."

"Daddy..." The whispering voice was so low that she barely heard it but a small smile graced her lips as she thought of what idea she had just accidentally placed in Ara's head.

Lisbon rolled her eyes at Jane's behavior and waved at Ara as Nellie waited on the elevator doors to open. She waved back and blew a kiss, giggling the whole time.

"Jane, she knows better and you know it."

"You're right I do but I figured it would get your mind off of whatever was making you cry." Sometimes she really hated that he knew her so well.

"I wasn't crying, and there's nothing to get my mind off...." Her ringing cell phone tore through the conversation, bringing it to a halt for the time being. "Lisbon..." It was Rigsby on the other end and her heart started going crazy. Hopefully there was a lead, and the nightmare was almost over.

_"Boss, Jane was right the parents know who it is and they want to talk to you."_

**a/n: Okay, I'm three hours late with this. It was completely written and then I decided there were some parts I wanted to redo. Blame my perfectionism. I absolutely love writing this and hearing everyones thoughts on it...and of course next chapter will be up soon. Not much case in this one but that ending...leaves it open doesn't it? I threw some of my own pregnancy moments in this one, I craved chicken and candy the entire time I was pregnant with Ara. I didn't have weird cravings really except I would eat bread with just ketchup and I absolutely hate ketchup. I also didn't feel her kick until I was five months. Which bummed me out when I found out my brother's girlfriend felt her baby kicking at 18 weeks ;) ~ Rina**


	7. Unbelievable Turn

**Disclaimer: This is me NOT owning the Mentalist.**

**A/N: I suffer from frequent head aches always have and just so you know, I have a massive one right now. Writing helps me deal with it though, so yay for updating this. Who's with me for a yay? Hope you enjoy this one. I skipped this one ahead a bit, only by a few hours. It got a little crazy towards the end so I went back and changed it up. Let me know if it makes sense...I'm so meh right now so honestly I wouldn't know. I want to say this is a filler chapter but I'm not really sure. Oh man, maybe I shouldn't take the pills they gave me for these headaches...I think I'm going all woooooooooo.**

It was getting late; the sun had set beyond the horizon a while ago and Lisbon couldn't help but feel disappointed. They hadn't found Evan yet and frustration had been eating away at her bones. The only bright side was learning the name of the man who had the baby. Lisbon had received that much information from the talk she had with the distraught parents. Apparently a man named Robert Taro had worked as the Wickliff's gardener just a few months previous but was fired after a disagreement with Rick. It seemed Mr. Taro was more interested in Mrs. Wickliff than with the gardening. Jane had jumped on the scenario immediately, his mind never ceased to amaze Lisbon. She was a little skeptical of his 'Taro wanted to get back at Lisa for leading him on' theory but it was all they had. Van Pelt had run a search on the name but the man came up clean. Not even so much as a speeding ticket smudged his record but they all knew there had to be something.

Lisbon was standing near the window, staring out into the night sky. The only light being the moon that shone into the office and it had her thinking about all the possibilities that went with this case. The possibilities that went with her life and with the man she loved. Some of the scenarios were happy and others were quite tragic. There was a part of her that figured the tragic ones were more realistic, she wondered what that said about her life. Was she always going to be the person who sees the dark clouds and never the silver lining? A noise sounded behind her and an almost sad smile fluttered across her features. She knew she couldn't keep Jane away for long. He'd been like a hawk and hiding wasn't exactly easy when she couldn't actually leave except the voice that filled the room wasn't his.

"You should head home for the night." It was the tired voice of Virgil Minelli, the man her daughter had pinned with 'Papa'.

"With all due respect, I'm not leaving Boss." To be completely honest she wanted to leave, she wanted to be the one watching Robert Taro's house instead of Van Pelt and Rigsby. She wanted to be the one who could connect the dots, find the evidence. Considering everyone knew that Minelli had told her to sit this one out in her office and she couldn't actually drive herself, it wasn't in the cards for her to be anywhere but staring out into nothingness.

"I'm not here as your superior right now. You were attacked today, nobody is going to think less of you if..."

"Did Jane put you up to this?" She winced at the tone, she hadn't meant for it to come out as harshly as it did but the thought of Jane ratting her out really irked her.

"He didn't have to Teresa. It doesn't take his mental abilities to know this case is tearing you apart."

"I'm fine and it's still early."

"Fine? Yeah, I'm sure your head feels great. If this case is too personal I'll..."

"I thought you weren't here as my superior." A smirk tilted the corner of her mouth as she finally turned to face him. He rolled his eyes but offered her a smile all the same.

"Alright, you win. It goes without saying that we're all concerned about you, have been for a while now." Lisbon opened her mouth to mutter another hollow 'I'm fine' but Minelli didn't give her the chance. "You're like a daughter to me, and everyone can see how crazy Jane is for you."

"If I'm like a daughter, what's Jane?" If he caught her obvious avoidance of talking about their consultant having any kind of feelings towards her, he didn't show it.

"The annoying neighbor boy that never goes away but eventually grows on you." A heartfelt laugh escaped her lungs taking over her whole body and before she could stop, Minelli was wrapping her in a warm hug. She wasn't sure when it had happened but sometime over the years she had come to see him as a father figure and he made a really great grandpa for Ara. It didn't bother her a bit to hear him say he thought of her as a daughter in fact she loved that he cared so much. "Just make sure you get some sleep okay?" She nodded and smiled as he pulled back. It wasn't a very bright exuberant smile but it held meaning and as she turned back to stare out the window, she couldn't help but think of the words he had said. Was it really true that everyone thought Jane was crazy about her?

Lisbon let out a groan and rested her forehead against the cool glass. Why did her brain choose this case to analyze every aspect of the past few years? It was like a bomb had went off in her mind, scattering all the emotions and mixing feelings together in a big tangled mess. She couldn't work through them while trying to process the other emotions this case had her feeling. There was too much and if her head wasn't already throbbing due to the bashing she'd received, it would have been merely from the overload. At least she was alone to ponder her thoughts. She had started to wonder if Jane ever planned on leaving her side. Now that he was indeed no where to be seen she felt bad for being so hard on him when he was only trying to help. Telling him she wasn't going to break or disappear if he gave her some privacy might not have been the best idea she ever had. She was just full of bad ideas and mistakes. The day had brought back memories that were better left forgotten, memories she didn't want to remember and it wasn't until now that she realized Jane kept the memories away. Ironic of her to figure that out after she had practically thrown him out of her office for hovering.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It had been over two hours, barely under three and they were anxious. Lisbon had insisted they wait and neither of them were complaining really. If waiting meant they caught the guy who killed a four year old boy and kidnapped a baby then they'd wait all week if they had too. Rigsby would prefer if they didn't have to. He wasn't entirely sure how long he could really sit in an enclosed space with the lovely Van Pelt without saying or doing something stupid.

"I wish this guy would come home with the baby. Make this easy for us." The woman's whispered words probably weren't meant to be heard but he had heard them and it brought a sad smile to his face.

"We'll get him."

"What if it's too late?" He had thought about that question too. Mainly something along the lines of 'how would they handle it if they were' and 'how on Earth do you tell the parents they lost two kids', those were the questions he was thinking about.

"Jane says he won't hurt Evan."

"What if Jane's wrong?" Rigsby let his eyes wander from the house across the street to Van Pelt's wide inquisitive eyes.

"I don't know." Grace sighed and ducked her head, letting his words wash over her. It wasn't everyday she let a case get to her like this one did. A sad tired laugh escaped her lips as she thought of what it would be like if it were easy; if Robert Taro did show up with Evan. "It's okay Grace."

"Wayne, I..." She had no clue what she had intended to say, it was going to be some form of thanks but the words never came so she settled for wrapping her hand around his larger one. The gesture shocked both of them but neither said a word as he intertwined their fingers and gave a gentle squeeze. His hand was warm and strong against her own and Grace knew that she wouldn't be able to fight the attraction she felt for him much longer. She wasn't even sure why she was fighting it now, she knew how he felt so why wasn't she taking that step?

"There." Rigsby pointed towards a van that had crept to a stop, it looked suspicious and as soon as the driver stepped out both of their hearts were racing. Was Robert Taro really dumb enough to return to his own home after killing three people and injuring a fourth? Apparently so. "Call Lisbon." She was already on the phone by the time he spoke.

"Boss, we found Taro....No no sign of the baby yet. Do you want us to wait or move in now?....That's not, okay, yep got it. See you then."

"So?"

"We arrest him, Lisbon's on her way. Let's go."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After receiving the phone call from Van Pelt, Lisbon had literally run from her office, grabbed Jane who was in mid bite of left over Chinese and Cho from being in the middle of microwaving something. The keys were passed to Cho and there was no arguing on Jane's part, he wanted this case over and done with so Lisbon wouldn't be quite so disappointed in herself. She shouldn't have felt that way at all but he could tell she did. The entire drive Lisbon had remained silent and even as the car was being parked she never spoke a word. They could see their teammates standing with a handcuffed and irritated looking Mr. Taro but there was no Evan. Rigsby was eyeing the cuffed man warily while keeping one eye on Grace at all times. She had a red mark across her cheek that could have easily been made by an elbow or a fist. Either way it was clear that Taro had put up a fight.

Lisbon felt her heart drop as she jumped out of the car before Jane could even get his seatbelt off. Van Pelt was her first target but the agent had shook her head solemnly and stated that they couldn't find the baby. She wasn't satisfied with the answer and searched the car quickly before bounding up the front steps and into the house. By this time Jane had caught up to her and followed her room to room as she searched. Each empty space made her heart drop further. The baby had to be there, he just had to be. She didn't like the emotions that bubbled up at the thought of him not being there. Diapers were in plastic bags around the house so she took that as a sign that Evan had to be somewhere.

Something caught Jane's eye when they searched through the guest room, there was a door partially open to what they'd assumed to be a bathroom. It was next on their search list but he silently made his way over to it and shoved it open whilst she was in the middle of checking the closet. The sight in front of him was one that he had to share, pale yellow walls were staring back at him as he called Lisbon to join him. A nursery is what they had stumbled upon and an oak crib sat in the middle with soft cooing sounds coming from inside. They shared a smile as Lisbon stepped up next to the crib and gently picked up the baby from the soft mattress. The small round face staring back at her was the one she'd been hoping to see all day. He seemed visibly unharmed but she couldn't believe that Taro had kidnapped such a beautiful little boy from his family, not to mention that he left him unattended for god knows how long. Grace and Rigsby had been waiting for hours which meant the little one had been all by himself. When Lisbon held him to her chest he started to fuss and push against her shoulder.

"You're okay little man. We're gonna get you back to momma." Jane watched in awe as Lisbon's soothing motherly voice washed over the young one's ears, calming him instantly. This case had been emotionally hard, but relatively easy. They couldn't get over how stupid Taro had been, if he wouldn't have screwed up at that super market they would have had a way harder time finding him. Certain men just had to try and gloat, show off, and that's what had cost him.

There had been a medic at the scene to make sure the baby was really okay which took a lot longer than anyone was really okay with. The parents had been without their little boy long enough. It didn't seem fair to keep him even longer but they knew it was important. Van Pelt and Rigsby had taken Taro back to headquarters while Cho stuck around to give orders to the forensics team. It took them about two hours to get things situated but just as she had hoped, Lisbon got to hand Lisa Wickliff her baby that night. It was a win in her book, they'd been too late to save Mark but Evan now had a chance at a normal life with his parents. In most of their cases they dealt with bodies instead of live squirming babies so she was happy with the outcome. She liked when her job kept someone alive rather than only serving justice for the dead. So many emotions had been coursing through her veins as she watched the Wickliffs cry and dote over their son. She had felt like crying herself but Jane's strong hand resting against her lower back had kept her from doing so and when he offered to take her home, once they got back to Sacramento she couldn't refuse. The idea of her bed won over any argument she had left in her about staying to talk to Taro. Not to mention the idea of Jane taking her to her bed beat every excuse she could think of to stick around and work.

**a/n: I probably shouldn't write while on medication but there ya go. This one bounced around a bit but hopefully it wasn't too confusing and I decided to wrap this case up a little earlier than I had originally intended. This isn't the last we see or hear of Robert Taro. ;) There's still an interrogation where we learn a lot more and a couple weird twists but that probably won't be next chapter. The next one focuses on Lisbon, Jane, and Nellie. She tells Lisbon how she ended up in California and why she's afraid to go home. ;) Okay so I know I was supposed to update 'Take Away' before this one but this chapter just wouldn't leave me alone till I posted it. The next chapter is soooo awesome!. ~ Rina**


	8. Back For More

**Disclaimer: Ahhhhhhhhhh, sorry. That was me acknowledging that the premier was AWESOME!!!!!! (oh and that I do not own The Mentalist.)**

**A/N: Okay guys, here's the new chapter. I really love this one personally. Maybe that's just because of the length. This one kind of just kept writing itself and it ended up being one long update. Sorry it took so long with this one but Ara was ill, she's still a little under the weather but at least she can now keep food down.**

The hand resting against Lisbon's lower back felt like it was burning through the cotton of her shirt and right into her skin. Jane had insisted on walking her to her door and he seemed genuinely surprised when she simply said 'okay'. She hadn't been expecting to want him this badly at this exact moment but that hand had been taunting her all day with little touches and caring caresses. The hug they had shared and the kiss on the cheek hadn't helped any, if anything it made her long to be in his arms again. Lisbon slowed down the pace; she wasn't ready to bid him goodnight. He didn't do or say anything to let her know he noticed but she knew he had. He just walked along side her slowing his own pace to match.

"If you ever want to talk...about anything, you know I'm here right?" The inevitable happened. They ended up standing in front of the door, each trying to think of excuses to stay there for just a little longer.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you for the ride Jane. Are you hungry?"

"I plan to stop for something on the way home." Jane knew she had asked as an offering to follow her inside but he knew if he did then he wouldn't be leaving. As much as he wanted to stay with her, they needed to talk about a few things. "Nellie's waiting to tell you something remember?"

"Dammit, I forgot about that." A hiss of pain left her parted lips when Jane's hand came up between them to trace the bruise that started on her cheek and disappeared beneath the white square of medical gauze on her temple.

"Sorry. Are you going to take the bandage off?" Lisbon was trying to think of something coherent to say but her mind was blank. His fingers were too gentle, his touch was just so soft and she needed him. She must have managed a nod or some sort of reply since the next thing she knew, he was tugging gently at the corners and peeling it back slowly. The air stung, the tape they used pulled making it worse and she found herself gripping his wrists as he rested one hand on the opposite cheek. She winced when a gasp escaped his lungs at the sight.

"That bad?"

"No, no it's just...I just hate seeing you hurt, that's all." The warm pad of his thumb brushed over the wound as he leaned in closer. Lisbon's heart was racing, she didn't know what he was doing or why but she knew she didn't want him to leave. The moon might have been deceiving her but she felt like she was staring into the eyes of a man who needed her just as badly as she needed him. "I'm glad you're okay Teresa. I'll come pick you up in the morning, I'll be early so I might even make you breakfast if you're nice to me."

"I can be nice." It was the only reply she could think of and it seemed to do the trick. He smiled brightly and backed away from her when she let go of his wrists. She missed the warmth of his body as soon as the whoosh of cool air replaced it. There was a warm sense of safety that she felt whenever she was near him and it had intensified tenfold in the last twenty-four hours. Maybe it was just a byproduct of being so worked up over the case but she had a feeling it wasn't. He muttered a simple 'Goodnight' and gently pushed her through the door before heading back to his car. There had been a change in his behavior since Ara had requested that kiss. He wasn't acting strange necessarily but he seemed to be touching her a lot more - not that she minded. Lisbon loved it when he touched her even if it was just a simple brush of the hand. It helped ease that ache in her chest brought on by the memories of the last, more, intimate touches she'd shared with someone. Christian had been very good in bed, no doubt, but that had ultimately only made it worse when she'd left immediately afterwards. She shouldn't have done that, she should've stayed but she'd felt so guilty. That wouldn't happen with Jane; she knew that if they made it into a darkened room and shed each other of their clothes it would be something deeper than just a one night of comfort fling.

Cursing herself for even thinking about taking Jane into her bedroom, Lisbon let out a frustrated sigh and closed the door. After kicking off her shoes and tossing the bandage from her head in the trash, she searched the room for Nellie. Her eyes settled on the couch to see the young brunette curled up under a throw reading a book. A brilliant smile lit up Nellie's face when she noticed Lisbon was home. Despite being nervous about telling her all the secrets of her past, Nellie was glad to see her.

"Hey, long night huh?"

"Yeah, sorry to keep you here so late."

"Actually that's another thing I'd like to talk to you about. I don't really know where to start." Lisbon let her eyes flicker to the clock hanging on the wall before she let her feet carry her to the couch. Eleven thirty at night and with her head throbbing like it was, she'd probably be awake long after Nellie told her whatever it was that she wanted to tell her.

"I've learned the beginning is always the best place. Otherwise everyone ends up really confused." A tired chuckle filled the once quiet room as Lisbon slumped into the cushions. It felt good to be home.

"Noted. Uh, I'm from a different state...far away. This might seem irrelevant but just hear me out okay?" Nellie's voice sounded somewhat panicky and Lisbon wanted to ask if she was alright but instead she just nodded while waiting for her to continue. "My parents weren't the best, I know every teenager says that but I mean it. When I was fifteen our house caught fire and burned to the ground. Until that point things were okay-ish but after that it went downhill. We didn't have any money, my grades in school started slipping because I wasn't getting any sleep. My older brother told me he found me a job one night and I jumped on the opportunity. I was only fifteen but I thought anything would do if it could help us out. I shouldn't have trusted him I knew he was mixed up in some bad stuff but I didn't think...."

Tears filled her eyes as Lisbon reached over to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder. She thought of Nellie as a daughter, she loved her the same way she loved Arabella and it pained her to see her so upset.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything more if you..."

"No, I have to." Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Nellie continued on. "I didn't think he would take me to...there was this alley a couple blocks over from the rental trailer we were staying in and he told me to go with a few friends of his. He said I'd make two hundred dollars for each but I got scared and told him I just wanted to go home. They f-forced me. My own brother sold me for sex just so he could get money for drugs. That night I ran away, I never told anyone where I was going but I couldn't stay with my family. I didn't want that to happen again. I came to Sacramento and lived in a park which is where I met Patrick. He helped me get my apartment and everything, since I was underage at the time."

"Nellie, I..."

"Please don't fire me. I love Ara, she's..." Reaching forward without hesitation, Lisbon wrapped her arms around the upset girl in front of her. She hugged her tightly and pressed a kiss to her hair as she cried it out.

"I'm not firing you. You're family. Did you tell your parents what your brother did?"

"They said it was about time I started earning my keep. That's not all, I told you this because my brother's here. I saw him outside my apartment this morning. I don't want to go home Teresa. I don't know what he wants from me, I thought if I left I'd never have to see him again." Lisbon felt sick to her stomach at just the thought of what Nellie had been through. She knew that Jane had mentioned a girl he met at the park several times when she was pregnant with Ara and she knew it was Nellie but he had never said she'd been homeless or that he helped her get an apartment.

"Are you sure it was your brother?"

"Yes." Lisbon pulled back to look her in the eye. She wanted Nellie to know that she'd be there if she ever needed her.

"I need you to listen to me Nellie. You're older now, wiser and stronger. You can stay here as long as you need and if you want to confront him I'll be there with you the whole time. Okay?" A smile lit up the young woman's tear stained face as she nodded her head and wiped at her cheeks. "Jane really helped you with everything?"

"Clothes, shoes, food and he paid all my bills. I don't know where I would be if he hadn't spoke to me." The silence that settled over the room was a welcomed comfortable one. There was nothing awkward between the two women and both of them were thinking pretty heavy. Lisbon couldn't get her mind off of Patrick Jane and how he had practically taken in a girl off the streets. He fathered her, just as he had done with her very own Arabella. There was no doubt the man had his flaws but no matter who he had been in the past, one thing was for sure; he was a good man now. Everything Nellie had just told her was sinking in, the alley, the brother, running away and then Jane.

"I think we're both beyond exhausted so you can take my bed for the night. I'll make up the guest room tomorrow." She was already headed to the laundry room for more blankets when Nellie's voice stopped her.

"No, you can keep the bed Teresa. I'll be fine out here on the couch."

"I'm going to be up a little while longer anyway. I have to check on Ara and shower. I'd prefer if you were in my room so I don't stumble around and wake you."

"Are you sure? I mean you're hurt and I'm perfectly..."

"My head is fine Nellie. I promise, it hurts like hell but it's fine. You and Jane seemed more worried about it than I am." It was true the only two people who seemed overly concerned were Jane and Nellie. Of course her daughter had been highly upset by the fact that mommy had a bruise also.

"Okay, I give. I'll take the bed and Patrick is worried about you because he has feelings for you. Feelings he's trying to cover up, funny how both of you are in denial."

"You're starting to get delusional you should probably head to bed." The teasing words were marked with a wink and a smile but both of them knew that Nellie had just hid a tender nerve. One that left Lisbon's heart pounding in hope. The only thing Nellie said that Lisbon didn't know for certain was that Jane had feelings for her. He cared, she knew he did but that wasn't the same thing as romantic feelings. She headed for her bedroom to get some clothes for herself and to pick out a few things Nellie could borrow to sleep in. Turns out the only things she had clean in way of sleepwear were two tank tops, a pair of cloth shorts and a pair of pajama pants. That was a sign she needed to do the laundry, but for now it would work. Nellie occupied the bathroom first. A quick change of clothes and using a spare toothbrush only took her a few minutes but it still gave Lisbon time to dwell on everything bouncing around in her head.

Even when the bathroom was all hers and she set to work on discarding her clothes and stepping under the hot spray of water, she couldn't take her thoughts off of what had happened to Nellie. She needed to find out if the girl's parents even bothered to look for her and how her brother had found her. She needed to know their names, it hadn't escaped her that Nellie hadn't mentioned names. Jane could probably help with that but first things first; they had to talk to Robert Taro. The case was top priority, after it was complete and filed she could worry about everything else. The shower ran cold long before Lisbon was done washing but it was her fault for just letting the water cascade over her tired muscles for minutes and minutes on end. The shampoo really hurt her temple but she had ignored the stinging sensation and continued to shower. She hated it when she was injured in any way, it made her feel weak and helpless. Two things that Teresa Lisbon absolutely hated being. After dressing in the pajama pants and tank top she headed for her daughter's room, just to peek in and see that she was okay. Lisbon was definitely the over protective type when it came to Ara, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The soft breathing of her baby soothed her sould as she reached into the crib to caress Ara's cheek. She knew it was late but she talked herself into watching Ara sleep for a few minutes before turning in.

Fifteen minutes till one in the morning, she was finally lying back against the cushions of the couch with a warm blanket thrown over her mid-section. Her feet and arms were uncovered but it was the only way that seemed comfortable on this night. The soft hum in her home had her eyes drifting shut in no time. Exhaustion won over her body but she wasn't about to fight it. The events of the past several hours had wore her out and all she wanted to do was sleep. She wanted to be awake enough to appreciate breakfast, especially if Jane was the one cooking it. She could almost taste it now. A soft sigh was the last noise that fell from her lips as she burrowed into the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

It was a little past four thirty when Jane found himself wide awake in front of Lisbon's door with spare key in hand. She'd told him to only use it for emergencies but he didn't want to wake anyone this early and he needed to get breakfast started. That surely counted as an emergency. As silently as possible he slid the key in the lock and turned the knob. The door opened easily without making any kind of noise as he carefully shut it behind him. The first thing he noticed in the darkened living room was the body that occupied the couch. Without even seeing her face he knew it was Lisbon. He knew the curves of her body even if he hadn't ever been able to touch them. Immediately he realized that Nellie probably had the bed, no doubt Lisbon's doing. The sight of her shadowy figure had him mesmerized and he let his feet carry him closer. Something in his hand made him reach out and brush the hair back off of her forehead. There was some magnetic pull she had when she was sleeping, that had to be the answer for what he done next as well. Without even thinking of consequences, he dropped to his knees and started leaning in with the full intention of brushing his lips over hers. He was going to do it without chickening out, he wanted her to know that she was the one he wanted. His mouth was but a whisper away from hers, their noses touching, when a soft giggling made him jump back as if he'd been burnt.

The baby monitor on the table was on and Ara was awake. He'd have to kiss Lisbon another time, for now he needed to get the baby back to sleep before she woke her over worked mother with those happy gurgling noises. His lips ghosted across her cheek as she mumbled incoherently and hugged one of the cushions tightly. When she woke he'd tell her that he was simply there to make her some food. It was to keep them all fed and healthy, no ulterior motives but tonight after work all bets were off. He would get her to open up about Christian and then he'd tell her why he cared enough to help her deal with it. For now he had to go have a talk with a one year old about interrupting and being awake at odd hours.

**a/n: . So...what do you think? After thought: The only thing true about Nellie's background story in this chapter would be that her house burned down but that happened when she was 14. ~ Rina**


	9. Inside Out

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Just toying around with the characters.**

**A/N: A lot of you asked about Ara, she's back to 100%. :) Okay, so excited for the third episode next Thursday doesn't even begin to cover what I'm feeling. Hope you like this chapter, it's really good...I think anyways. Major thanks to everybody. This has over 100 reviews now and I'm ecstatic. Dedicating this chapter to Ebony10 and IGottaFindYou for reviewing the previously posted chapters and getting all caught up on the story. Oh and uh coffee shop Patrick decided to make things a little more official than just going on friendly dinner dates. :)**

**Long Chapter my friends. Long Chapter.**

The sweet aroma of pancakes filled the air, rousing Lisbon from her peaceful sleep. The smell wasn't the only thing that played a part in waking her. She could hear voices traveling from her kitchen; happy giggles and Jane's laugh. She found herself smiling at the thought of hearing the sounds every morning but the smile faded when she remembered why that wouldn't be possible. Ignoring the ache in her chest, she stretched and sat up when she noticed that Jane's jacket was over her arms. Then it hit her, she hadn't woken up to let him in and judging by the voices Nellie wasn't awake yet. As quietly as possible she made her way over to the kitchen and was about to fake annoyance with him but stopped short at the vision in front of her. Jane was flipping pancakes with one hand and holding Ara with the other while she clapped and giggled excitedly at the pancake that flew into the air spun twice and landed back in the skillet. They didn't notice she was standing there and she didn't alert them to her presence. The scene was too adorable to interrupt, so she leaned against the door frame and prayed Jane didn't turn around just yet.

"We have to be quiet Bunny, Mommy's really tired." He had put the spatula down after raking the last pancake onto a plate stacked so high it was starting to lean. They started to turn towards her but stopped about half way. Just enough that she could see both of their faces but they still seemed oblivious to her.

"So'wy. I shhh." Lisbon felt the swell of pride building within her as she watched her little girl reach out to pat Jane's cheek affectionately. The next words from her tiny mouth left both Jane and her gasping in shock. "I love you Daddy." Thankfully neither her daughter or the man holding her heard the noise escape her lungs. Suddenly she felt as though she were invading a very personal moment, one she shouldn't be watching but she couldn't tear her gaze away from Jane.

Ara was staring up at him with such love and admiration on her small face that Lisbon found her vision beginning to blur. She didn't know how Jane would react to this and she didn't know where her daughter even came up with that. Ara knew her daddy was Christian. Lisbon thought of intervening but the look on Jane's face stopped her. The smile was no longer there, a seriousness took over as he kissed her forehead. She watched as he hugged Ara tightly, holding her head to his chest while a few silent tears slipped out. She couldn't hold herself back anymore, her feet carried her over to them and her hand touched his slightly shaking shoulder.

"Jane, I'm sorry. I don't know where she got that, I didn't..."

"No, it's okay."

"I think she's just a little confused." Gently pulling the small child from his arms, Lisbon tried to think of a way of explaining this to a one year old. "Ara, sweetie, you know Patrick's not your daddy. Chris is remember? Mommy showed you pictures." Arabella nodded, her waves bouncing as she did so. That was when Lisbon first noticed that Ara was still in her blue feetie pajamas that had yellow ducks on them which made her extremely aware of her own state of dress.

"Daddy not come back. Trick stay he my daddy."

"Honey, I'm sorry but..." Ara looked from Jane to her mother and back again.

"You says Daddy not come back. Trick be o'ter daddy." Lisbon opened her mouth to once again try and correct her daughter but Jane stopped her with a swipe of his hand over his face. The tears were forgotten as he wiped them away and smiled at his two girls. Yes they were his, whether Lisbon wanted to believe it or not.

"Teresa, she's fine. I...I like it, I mean she can call me that if she wants to. If it's okay with you." A few seconds of silence passed as the adults continued to stare at each other while Ara turned from one to the other.

"As far as I'm concerned, you are her father in every way that counts." Without giving him a chance to reply Lisbon placed Ara in her high chair and walked out of the room. She was getting uncomfortable with the conversation and with him staring at her in such an intimate manner when she was still only wearing a tank top and pajama pants. Cursing herself for not having a bra on she quietly slipped into her bedroom, careful not to wake the sleeping teen curled up under the covers. It was still early and they wouldn't be leaving for another hour and a half so Lisbon was going to let Nellie sleep as long as possible. The clothes she took from the closet and dresser quickly ended up on the bottom of her bed. She really didn't want to change in the bathroom for fear of running into Jane. It was irrational, she was going to see him anyway but the longer she put it off the better. Besides Nellie was sleeping and even if she woke, Lisbon wasn't modest; they were both women. There was no way she could have known that Jane had decided to follow her after a few minutes. The door swung open just as she was pulling the tank top over her head. Thankfully her back was to him but heat rose into her cheeks anyway as she crossed her arms to hide her breasts.

"Lisbon, I want to tell you something."

"Can it wait till I'm decent?" Jane had been so set on making sure she understood that he hadn't noticed her state of undress until she brought it up. The bare skin of her back was facing him and suddenly his mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. Her skin looked so smooth that his fingers actually twitched as he fought to keep from touching her. His eyes seemed locked on the small of her back, the same place he loved resting his hand.

"Uh, yeah....sorry. I'll just...I'll be in the kitchen." He heard her sigh just as he turned around and he closed his eyes to gather his thoughts. He knew it would be a bad idea to turn back around and kiss her senseless but that's what he wanted to do. He was aching for it but he couldn't. It wasn't right, Nellie was sleeping and Ara was eating her pancakes.

"Oh, Jane, I uh I want to tell you something too." She heard his muttered reply as he quickly shut the door. A sigh fell from her lips as she once again set to work on getting dressed which only took about five minutes. She definitely wanted some time alone now, she decided the guest room would be a good enough excuse. Nellie needed it for tonight and she still had to get it all set up. The rustling of the blankets and Nellie's sleepy voice stopped her from turning the doorknob.

"Teresa? I-I'm sorry I was so emotional last night."

"I'd be worried if you hadn't been. It's still early. Go back to sleep, I'll wake you." Nellie sat up and pushed the covers off instead of snuggling back into them like Lisbon had suggested.

"I'm awake. I'll just make some breakfast or something."

"There's already a stack of pancakes as tall us you. Jane made them."

"Patrick's here this early?"

"Yeah, I'm not actually sure what time he got here. Him and Ara were flipping pancakes when I woke." A knowing grin crossed the young woman's features as she stared at Lisbon. It was obvious to everybody that Patrick Jane loved her so why did she seem so oblivious? Instead of hearing a retort all she got was a roll of the eyes and a huff. Typical Teresa Lisbon defensive behavior. If those two didn't get their act together she'd have to take action.

**CBI HQ SACRAMENTO: INTERROGATION OF ROBERT TARO**

Lisbon had insisted she be the one to interrogate Taro. Jane didn't like the idea but arguing with her was futile and he couldn't get her to change her mind so he opted to be there beside her instead. He wanted to hurt the man sitting across from them. After watching that video of Lisbon being attacked over and over, he definitely felt pissed off enough to jump across the table.

"Mr. Taro, why did you take Mark and Evan Wickliff?" They'd been asking the same question for the past five minutes and so far the only answer they'd received was an eery grin and a laugh.

"You think it's funny? Hm. Interesting. You think you have the power here but you're wrong. We have more than enough evidence to put you away for a very very long time. Best you tell Agent Lisbon everything, makes it so much easier."

"I have nothing to say."

"Really, you don't want to tell her about how you were planning to raise Evan as your own son to get back at Lisa Wickliff for denying your affair?" Lisbon shot Jane a look in question and he simply nodded in reply. She needed to get used to these turn of events but it still threw her off when he asked something like that out of the blue. He hadn't bothered to tell her that the kidnapper, murderer psycho, whatever you wanted to call him had been Lisa's lover.

"He is my son! Stupid bitch lied about everything and I loved her."

"Enough to kill one of her babies?" Cautiously clearing her throat once she heard how small her voice sounded, Lisbon quickly glanced at Jane. It wasn't a rare thing but on this day he had her breath hitching in her throat at the protective look in his eyes.

"Mark was going to run, he told me he'd tell. I had to shut him up. Evan knows I'm his daddy, I didn't have any trouble with him."

"You're not his father, why did you take them so long after being fired if you were trying to make a point?"

"Evan is my boy, paternity test if you don't believe me. I just wanted my son. Mark came in the nursery unexpectedly." Taro leaned forward on the table bringing his face closer to Lisbon and Jane felt a fire flare up inside of him. This man had no right to even look at Lisbon.

"Those cops you killed, what about them Mr. Taro?" Jane could hear the slight waver in her voice but he knew he had to let her do this. Even though he had a terrible feeling about it.

"Minor setbacks."

"And me? Why am I still alive? Why didn't you kill me too when you had the chance?" That pulled Jane's attention straight to only her. His hand sought hers under the table and a worried expression adorned his face at the slightly crazed look in her eyes. He had a feeling this wasn't solely about the case anymore.

"I can't kill a woman. What kind of man would I be if I killed a woman?" Obviously they were dealing with one very angry, delusional man but could he be telling the truth about Evan. Was the baby really his? It didn't justify his actions, nothing would but it would put things into perspective.

"You brutally murdered a four year old boy. Even if Evan is your son, you won't be seeing him."

"I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry I bashed your head in. I didn't mean to actually hit you so hard." Something inside of Lisbon snapped at his false and forced apologies. She couldn't just ignore the obvious. A tiny child was dead because of this creep. The hands resting atop the table were the same ones that had beaten and killed a little boy, practically still a baby.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You murder three people one being a four year old - FOUR YEAR OLD - little boy and you're apologizing for hitting me with a rock?" The chair she'd been sitting in tipped when she forcefully stood up and slammed her palms down against the hard surface of the table. Jane was at her side instantly, his hands on her waist and trying to lead her a little further away from the slime ball making her act this way.

"Whoa, Lisbon. Calm down."

"Calm down? Jane he killed three people!" Arabella's face was the first picture that she saw in her mind.

"Lisbon you have to relax. Calm it down. You can do this, calm and cool."

"This son of a bitch murdered a four year old little boy and claims to be the father of the baby he kidnapped. Calm and cool isn't gonna help anyway." Jane's hands pulled at her waist until he had her out of the room and pushed against the nearest, most private, wall.

"Teresa...hon, try to relax a little. Please." Her chest was heaving in anger, eyes flashing and she had a somewhat dazed look on her face. Holding her face in his hands he made her meet his gaze as he tried some soothing words. She was pushing against him trying to head back towards the interrogation room door when the rest of the team gathered around to watch the commotion. Minelli was even over to the side and waiting for Jane to work his magic and get her back to normal. It was starting to work, she was calming down more from exhausting the anger and hatred. Sweat was forming on her brow when the first sob broke free and she clutched at his forearms.

"Jane you get her out of here, now. Cho and Rigsby can handle the rest of the interrogation." They all knew that Minelli hadn't wanted her back until tomorrow anyway probably because he'd been afraid of this. It wasn't too big of a shock to see Jane pull her to his chest and lead her towards the empty office with her name on the door but it was still a little odd to see a display of how close the two really were.

Lisbon didn't fight him at all as he led her to the couch in the corner of her office. He made sure he shut and locked the door before sitting next to her and pulling her close once again. Maybe it was cliche, and cheesy but her head seemed to fit perfectly beneath his chin.

"I don't know why...."

"Shhh Teresa, it's okay."

"I don't know why I'm alive...why am I alive? It was supposed to be me." With those words said he knew this hadn't been about the case at all. It might have started that way but she'd been bottling up these emotions for way longer and when Taro had hit her with that rock it only reminded her of another time she was supposed to be the victim.

"It wasn't your fault."

_*Flashback*_

_Lisbon sat her drink down on the table as the knocking at her door continued. She knew it was Christian, he'd left her a voicemail saying he was on his way over and they needed to talk. He was right, she'd been avoiding him for long enough and the sweet man deserved some answers. A disheveled broken looking Christian stood on the other side, he looked so different and she hated that she was the reason he looked like he hadn't slept in days._

_"Resa, I'm sorry." She hadn't expected him to apologize considering he had done nothing wrong. She was the one who went to his place. She was the one who seduced him and she was the one who refused to talk to him afterwards because of the guilt. Therefore, she was the one at fault and should be the one to apologize. "I'm so sorry."_

_"Chris, no this was my fault." She let him in, hoping that they could get past the mistake she made and that he might lend an ear to a friend. She needed to talk and he had always been a good listener. "I shouldn't have been so cruel. I should have stayed or at least answered the damn phone."_

_"I knew it wasn't what you really wanted but I didn't stop you. This is as much my fault as it is yours." An understanding silence settled between them as they continued to just stand there and look at each other. _

_"Did I ruin our friendship?" She was somewhat dreading the answer until a small smile tilted at the corners of his mouth._

_"No Resa, I'll always be here for you. Always." Needing no further encouragement she wrapped her arms around him for a warm hug. _

_"I killed someone today. He was just a kid, sixteen but I-I had to there was..." A tear slid past her defenses as he hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek. _

_"I know you, I know that you did what you absolutely had to do."_

_"I didn't want to shoot him. I gave him the choice and he wouldn't drop the weapon." She pulled back to meet his gaze and was so amazed to see the warmth in his eyes. After the way she'd been treating him, here he was. Still just as caring as ever._

_"You wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was self defense Resa, I know that. You don't have to explain your actions."_

_"Chris there's a lot...." She was cut off by the sound of her front door being kicked in and slamming against the wall. A man walked through the door with a shotgun and a wild look in his eyes. Lisbon knew immediately who he was and tried to calm him down but she knew this wouldn't end well. It was the father of the young boy she'd had to shoot earlier that day. Erin had been the boy's name. Erin Luther. "Mr. Luther please...I need you to think about this."_

_"You killed my little boy! My son!" Christian hadn't let go of her even though she was reaching for the Glock she had next to her couch. A shot rang out before she could reach it so she closed her eyes and waited for the pain. She knew this was it, but the pain didn't come. She wondered if maybe it had been instantaneous and she was already dead but then she felt something sliding against her. A body was dropping but it wasn't hers. Panic rose in her chest as she let herself be pulled to the ground by the arms still wrapped around her waist. Her eyes flew open immediately and the first thing she saw was blood. Lots of blood. It was seeping through the blue fabric of Chris's shirt and onto the floor. There was spatter covering her arms, and face but she didn't notice that. Her hands found the gaping hole in his stomach and tried to hold some of it in but it was coming too quickly, the wound was too large. _

_After that one shot the man had run and sometime she'd called nine-one-one though she had no recollection of doing so. Her hands pressed harder to his abdomen as his labored breathing filled the otherwise silent room. _

_"Chris, no. You'll be okay. You have to be okay." Her voice grew shakier with each syllable as heavier tears started to fall. This was all her fault. "Just, stay. I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry."_

_"Resa." His voice was nothing more than a whispering croak, the sound reminded her of death. "I love you." A wracking sob took over her body as he forced out the words. She hated herself for this, she couldn't say them back and mean them. _

_"No, no. Come on." She could feel the life leaving his body, she could see his chest starting to slow with his breaths. The labored breathing was now just soft gasps as she rested her forehead against his. It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve this. That bullet was meant for her. Why did he have to step in the way? "Christian please." His hand fumbled its way up to her cheek for one last caress before his body went limp and the breathing stopped. She vaguely heard the ambulance or even noticed when the paramedics came in. She fought against them when they'd tried to remove her from Chris. That part she did remember. They ended up giving her a type of sedative and taking her to the hospital for a night. Her friend was dead and it was her fault._

_*End*_

Jane held her tighter when he felt the tears against his neck. He didn't care that she was gripping his shirt so tightly it would more than likely have permanent wrinkles, he just wanted to be there for her. One of his hands started smoothing up and down her back, a habit that came from him remembering how he used to soothe his little girl and the other hand was tangled in her hair.

"I got you, I got you. Cry it out Teresa. Don't hold back." Lisbon didn't even notice or care that they were in her office. When his body started a gentle rocking motion she held onto him tighter and let herself be rocked as the tears continued. She knew she'd been bottling it up, she knew it would eventually explode but she hadn't expected something like this. It was still her fault that he was gone and crying wouldn't help. That's what she had told herself when she woke up in the hospital. Crying wouldn't help it wouldn't bring him back, so she didn't let herself. She threw herself into her work and avoided her home at all costs. After she found out she was pregnant she let the lease run out and rented something new.

"P-patrick..."

"Shh, it's okay." She let him hug her tighter to his chest and was actually grateful when he pulled her into his lap. "I'm not going anywhere. It wasn't your fault, you need to accept that. It was not your fault."

"I'm...sorry." She buried her face deeper into the collar of his shirt and slowly started to calm down. The sobs were now silent tears and the shaking had stopped. She could feel him press his lips to her head which only brought out a few more tears. "If I hadn't...if...he shouldn't have been there."

"He was your boyfriend you couldn't stop him from showing up."

"No, not my boyfriend. We weren't like that." Her voice was still breathy and shaky but Jane could understand what she was saying. "No, no."

"Oh." Lisbon knew just by the way he said it that he didn't understand what she meant. He was now thinking they were just bed buddies.

"Only one time, I knew he loved me and...uh" There was a hiccup of air between phrases now but he kept rubbing her back and didn't interrupt. "I seduced him when I was upset...he tried to stop me but I..."

"And he showed up to apologize because he figured it was just as much his fault as it was yours, am I right?" He felt her nod against his neck and while part of him wanted to do a happy dance for finally figuring out that they'd only been intimate once, the other part felt extremely horrible that he was even considering it. "I need you to listen to me. Christian was a good man, he wouldn't blame you for his death. So you shouldn't be blaming yourself." Jane felt like a hypocrite for saying something that so many people had told him and he had yet to believe any one of them but in this case it was true. In his situation it had been his fault. He had antagonized a serial killer on purpose and he paid the price.

"God, I'm so confused Jane." He took note that her voice was starting to turn back to normal but she made no move to leave his arms or lap.

"Unfortunately Minelli is standing right outside the door but we'll talk tonight okay? I promise I'll help as much as I can as long as you don't shut me out." He didn't get a verbal reply just another nod and for a few seconds he thought that maybe she hadn't heard him but then very slowly her grip loosened. He gently laid her back against the cushions and stood up. It wasn't that big of a surprise that she tried to follow but he stopped her with one look. "Just lie down. I'll get you some water and something to eat."

Lisbon wanted to tell him that she wasn't hungry or thirsty but the words never came and as she watched him walk out of her office, her mind wandered back to past three days. Everything had just been too much and hearing Nellie share her story had made Lisbon even more willing to tell Jane the whole Christian thing. Everyone knew about the shooting, detail for detail. Her statement had pretty much told them what they needed to know. They'd been there when she woke up in the hospital and Jane had been the one holding tightly to her hand. One thing in her life didn't change: Patrick Jane. He was there whenever she needed him. He'd been there through her pregnancy, through the first few nights as a new mother and he was always helping out with things. Even now.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxTheMentalistxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"She alright?" Jane knew he couldn't lie to Minelli about Lisbon. It was the one thing he just couldn't bring himself to do.

"I don't know Virgil. She's exhausted, emotionally and physically. I think the head injury is what did her in. She wouldn't have broke like that otherwise." He knew Lisbon, he loved her. There was no way she would have cracked like that without the head injury as the trigger.

"The team's worried. I'm worried, we all know she hasn't been okay since Christian was shot but...just take care of her."

"You have my word on that one."

"Take her home. Make sure she stays there for a while." A short nod and half smile were his way of accepting the orders. Turning back to see her staring up at the ceiling and hugging her knees he knew she needed a night. There were times where you just needed a night or two to cry everything out, sleep it off and then you felt a little better. These were a set of orders from Minelli he wouldn't disobey. "And Jane? It might be a good idea to just tell her that you feel the same way she does. I'm sick of watching you two be miserable."

**a/n: Whoa, that was a really long chapter but it just kept typing itself and there was never a really good cut off period that I was happy with. So you get this one. Viola! I wanted everyone to know what happened to Christian and why she blamed herself but I had no idea how I was going to tie it in. Lisbon chose that herself. :) ~ Rina**


	10. Saving Family

**Disclaimer: Nope, not owning any bit of it....besides the idea and my daughter...those are mine.**

**A/N: I'm behind on review replies at the moment but I'm working on getting all caught up so I'M SORRY if you haven't got a reply from me yet. I'll get there. I promise. :)**

Surprisingly it hadn't been hard at all to get Lisbon to leave the CBI building. All Jane had done was gently lead her from her office to the elevator and she'd let him without a word of protest or even asking where they were going. That only made his worry for her intensify. This wasn't normal Lisbon behavior and if the road in front of him didn't require his full attention he would be staring at her to see if he could figure out her thoughts. She was watching the cars pass by, the buildings too, he knew that much from the way she rested her forehead against the window. After the fourth stoplight they passed she finally spoke. Her voice was small, barely above a whisper and he wondered if maybe today had pushed her way too far.

"Where are we going?" She hadn't turned to look at him, she kept her face towards the outside. The buildings passing were familiar, the same ones she saw everyday when she left her home but that couldn't be right. Jane wouldn't take her there after she'd had a minor emotional break down.

"I'm taking you home." His words snapped her out of the trance like state she'd been in since the revelation in her office. Thinking of Arabella set her off, her daughter couldn't see her so broken. It just couldn't happen, she wouldn't let it.

"No, no Ara can't see me like this Jane. She can't..."

"It's okay, I called Nellie. Arabella's napping right now." Without even having to think about it, his right hand reached over seeking her left one. She didn't pull away from the touch, instead she welcomed it with a squeeze. "It wasn't your fault Lisbon. I wouldn't lie to you." The soft tone of his voice had her believing him, for once she was starting to think that maybe it hadn't been completely all her fault. She knew there had been no way to know that the distraught father had followed her home but the bullet had still been for her. The warm hand laced with her own was comforting enough to have her leaning back in the seat with a sigh. Her whole arm, no her whole body tingled at his touch and it seemed to only worsen with every minute that passed. Every time he touched her, held her, she felt her heart constrict from all the different emotions. Building up enough courage to just tell him the whole truth behind her one night with Christian, Lisbon opened her mouth only to shut it again when he turned off the engine.

The walked in silence to her door, and he fished the key out of his pocket. Ignoring her stare he pushed the door open and ushered her through first. It was the polite thing to do, not to mention he was feeling extremely protective of her today. There was a noise from the kitchen but it didn't startle either of them and considering they couldn't hear Ara's voice they knew she was still sleeping. Jane had let Nellie know the situation before hand so she wouldn't be startled to see Lisbon looking so vulnerable and puffy faced. You could definitely tell she'd been crying. He had also asked her to stay off to the side so he could keep the woman in front of him from feeling so on display. It was bad enough that her team, boss, and a few random onlookers had seen the little incident at work.

Lisbon was feeling a little better than she had been earlier, being home was nice as well as Jane being there with her. Shrugging the blazer jacket from her shoulders she tossed it over to the couch and gave him a small smile when he done the same. She didn't know how to thank him, he was such a sweet man and nothing she thought of seemed like it was enough.

"Why don't you change into something more comfy and lie down." It wasn't a question or a demand, it was a suggestion and that's probably the only reason she thought it over in her head before deciding that it sounded like a great idea. There was just something she had to do first, something that she felt was a pretty good way to say thank you. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she pressed her lips to his cheek and let them linger. If she would've been brave enough she would have just kissed him, but she wasn't. One of his hands went to the side of her face; fingers dancing lightly over the bruising as she pulled away.

"I'll probably just listen to some music or something if you want to join me." She felt incredibly stupid for wording it that way but from the look in his eyes she knew he understood.

"I need to talk to Nellie first." Jane was actually hoping that she'd fall asleep while he was wasting time with Nellie, she needed it. He guessed the little bit she got on the couch last night hadn't been enough. His cheek still tingled as she walked away, headed for her bedroom. Blowing a thin stream of air through his lips he turned into the kitchen and almost laughed in relief at the sight. There was Nellie, still wearing the clothes she'd woke in, with her hair in a messy bun and scrubbing furiously at the dishes. It was a sign that things would get better, things were still normal.

"Um, those shorts...bit small don't you think." He'd wanted to comment on the length over pancakes earlier that morning but Lisbon had pulled him out the door before he had the chance.

"They're Teresa's, so take it up with her." He should have kept his mouth shut. Now he was picturing her in those tiny shorts. Clearing his throat, he found the towel and started drying. Nellie flashed him a grin and promptly grabbed the piece of cloth out of his hands. "You want to be with her more than you want to dry dishes. What are you doing in here bugging me anyway?"

"She's changing."

"How is she?" It wasn't hard to tell that Nellie really cared about Lisbon, she cared about everybody. Jane knew this was her family as much as it was his. A smile lit up his face as she raised one soap covered hand to scratch the tip of her nose. He always hated doing dishes, it made his nose extremely itchy and only after he dipped his hands into the soapy water.

"Better than she was earlier. You have bubbles on your nose."

"Damn." Using her arm instead of her hand, she wiped the bubbles off and smirked at the expression on his face.

"Nell." She flicked a handful of suds at him for the fatherly warning tone.

"I'm eighteen Mr. Mom, I can say damn. Now would you leave me to finish these so I can get the laundry switched around?"

"You're doing the laundry?"

"Yeah, Teresa told me I could borrow some clothes to wear, except she didn't have any clean." He thought of offering to help, but the image of Lisbon's undergarments stopped him. That was a little personal and she probably wouldn't appreciate him, literally, going through her dirty laundry.

"You told her about your brother I take it. Are you going to go home and get some clothes?"

"Probably later. Can you come with me? I don't want to go alone." Jane nodded and muttered a 'sure', he was almost positive he couldn't be held responsible for his actions if her brother was there. "Teresa said she'd take me but I think she needs to just take it easy today."

"I agree. We can go after dinner, uh, but you can't wear those shorts." Despite the smile, Nellie knew he was serious. She rolled her eyes but chose to keep quiet. A giggle escaped her mouth as she thought of the skirt she wore last weekend. He'd probably have a heart attack.

"Get out of here, go." Jane loved her attitude, he imagined if his daughter was still alive she would have that kind of demeanor. Of course there was no way to know. He couldn't think about it now, he had to be there for Lisbon so he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and headed for her bedroom. He could hear the soft flowing music before he made it to the door, something piano, Claire De Lune. He liked his music.

He didn't know what he was expecting maybe her in tears again but she wasn't. She was sitting on the bed, back against the headboard with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her head was resting on them and her eyes were closed. For a few seconds he thought she might have been asleep but then he saw her fingers moving against her leg. Bare leg. He almost groaned at the realization. She was wearing a pair of cotton shorts that weren't much longer than the ones Nellie had borrowed but it was the shirt that shocked him. It was one of his. He'd been wondering what had happened to that one for months. He must have left it the last time Ara was sick, when he stayed to help out. Silently, he walked to the bed and sat on the edge next to her. She didn't move, just sucked in a sharp breath when his hand stroked her hair.

"I slept with Chris because of you." His hand froze as she scrunched her face before opening her mouth again. "That didn't come out right."

"Lisbon you don't have to explain it to me. It's none of my business."

"No, I do. I was confused and hurt by something you said. I was so stupid." Even though she was speaking softly he could hear her strength coming back. She kept her head against her knees, eyes still closed but she didn't flinch or move away when his unoccupied hand rested against her thigh.

"You have never been stupid. Everybody makes irrational decisions." He couldn't call what she had done a mistake, Ara wasn't a mistake and she didn't need to be labeled as one.

"Oh God Jane, the entire team saw me..."

"Meh, don't worry about it." The path his hand was tracing against her upper thigh had them both very aware of each other. Lisbon never wanted the touch to end. "You're okay Teresa." It was the sound of her name that had her finally opening her eyes and lifting her head. He'd said it so softly, his voice so full of warmth the only thing she didn't like was that his hand in her hair stopped moving. The touch had been so relaxing but when she noticed the distance between them, it was the furthest thing from her mind.

She hadn't expected him to be so close but he wasn't backing away, and she didn't mind that there were only centimeters between their faces. His lips were parted, and there was a look on his face she hadn't seen before. She could feel his warm breath fanning across her mouth and then both hands caressing her neck.

"Patrick..." It was the last word spoken on a breathy sigh before Jane pressed his lips to hers. He couldn't stop himself and to be honest he didn't exactly try. She was so soft, so warm, and so alive. Her small hands came up between them to grip his shirt in fistfuls as she let herself be fully immersed in his kiss. He was gentle, languid and sweet. Everything that she needed. This was what they had both been needing, and Lisbon was slightly shocked that it was happening. It wasn't frenzied or overly passionate, it was just slow and cautious like if they were testing the waters before jumping in. It wasn't difficult for them to forget the events that led to this or the outside world but Jane expected it all to come crashing back in when he pulled away. That's what surprised him, he broke the kiss and nothing happened. Neither of them tried mumbling apologies or looking for excuses; they settled with resting their foreheads together and sharing a soft smile.

Jane let his hands wander down to her hips as she stretched out her legs. He never thought they could be this comfortable with silence - minus the soft music - after having their first kiss. In all the scenarios he'd thought through in his head, this had never been one of them. Her small hands still gripping his shirt flattened against his chest, moving up over his shoulders and then she was hugging him.

"You should rest. Arabella will be up soon, and she'll want to see her mommy."

"Only if you stay with me." It might have sounded desperate and childish but Lisbon really didn't want to be alone. She didn't mean it in a clingy way, he could just stand at the door, it didn't matter but she needed someone to be close by. His hand went to her thigh again, the other to the back of her neck and then she was being moved. He was laying her down against the soft blankets and pressing a kiss to her bruised temple. She wondered if he was leaving but when he kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his vest she knew he planned to stay.

The empty space next to her became occupied as he crawled in the bed and pulled her close. Another kiss, another touch, another moment she'd never forget. Jane kept it short, brushing his lips overs hers a few times and then tucking her head under his chin. He wanted to get some rest not lay in bed and have a make out session - as tempting as the thought was. It didn't take long for either of them to relax and drift off into a dreamless sleep. The last few days had been exhausting and an afternoon nap would do them some good. Lying on their sides not even bothering with the covers as they held each other as closely as possible to ward off the chill.

**xXxXxXxXxXxTheMentalistxXxXxXxXxXx**

The peaceful sound of piano kept Nellie company while she worked at folding the pile of clothes. It was the least she could do to say thanks. Teresa was always there for her, much like Patrick and there was no way she could just practically live in someones house without trying to help out. Plus they were family to her, family helped.

Ara's voice echoed from the nursery bringing a smile to Nellie's face. She was singing to herself and as beautiful as it was, Nellie didn't want it to disturb the two in Teresa's bedroom. They hadn't been seen since she made Patrick leave her alone but she knew if they heard Ara then they would probably come out to see her. To play with her and in Teresa's case to hug her. Not such a horrible thing but she wanted them to have alone time, maybe if they got enough they'd finally stop dancing around in circles and just admit that they were in love with each other.

Stepping as quietly as possible she carried a stack of Ara's clothes with her as she entered the little one's care bear filled room. Of course as soon as the baby saw her, she started clapping and giggling.

"You want out baby girl?" Sticking clothes in different dresser drawers, Nellie kept her eyes on Arabella who nodded in reply. "Alright, but you have to be really really quiet okay. It's a game."

"Game. Shhhh." It was just too cute, the way her waves bounced as she jumped excitedly while placing a finger in front of her lips to make the shushing noise. They'd been working with her, trying to get her into saying full sentences and for only one she was doing a really good job but she loved her one word phrases. Little hands reached into the air as Nellie picked her up out of the crib. "A'mose time for Mum-mum?"

Inquisitive big green eyes stared up at her as she remembered there was no way Arabella knew that her mother was already home, or that Patrick was with her. Apparently this morning she had dubbed the man 'Daddy' and he didn't seem to mind when she had told Nellie that 'Me an' Daddy make pan'nakes.' It was the cutest thing she'd ever heard and the smile on the little one's face was almost just as big as Patrick's had been.

"Mommy's in her bedroom, but we can't go in there."

"Why? Wanna see Mum-mum." There was no denying Ara was her mommy's baby. If she could spend every second with her, she'd be a happy camper. Of course that went both ways. They were at Lisbon's bedroom door when Nellie decided a little peek in wouldn't hurt. She knocked softly but there was no answer. Chewing on her lip ring she contemplated what to do before balancing Ara on her hip and quietly turning the knob.

"Shhhh." Ara nodded vigorously and held on to Nellie's shoulder as the door was finally pushed open. Just far enough that they could see in, she hadn't wanted to open it all the way. The soft music grew louder and Nellie spotted something that made her want to clap and jump up and down. Her favorite non-couple were snuggled together in a very couply kind of way. She couldn't believe Patrick had Teresa pulled into his chest, it was too perfect. Something had definitely happened between them. Being the ever devious smart girl that she was, she dug her phone out of her pocket with one hand and snapped a few pictures. She'd like to see them deny it now, plus this gave her leverage over the man who decided even at eighteen she couldn't say the word 'damn'.

"Mum-mum an' Daddy." Ara whispered the words with such adoration that Nellie's heart swelled in her chest. This entire thing was just too precious. She actually hated to shut the door but she had too, they needed their sleep and she needed to get to the living room before she ended up squealing in delight. This had been her goal for two years, since the first time Patrick had mentioned the feisty brunette. She made sure to shut it silently and walked swiftly back to living room. The basket of clothes were still sitting in front of the couch waiting to be folded but it had to wait just a few more minutes because as soon as she sat Ara down on the carpet, she was bouncing and smiling. Childish, yes but she just had too. The ringing of her phone stopped her happy parade before it could fully commence.

"Hello?"

_"Hey sis, miss me? I'm waiting outside why don't you let me in? Oh yeah, because you're staying with that woman you work for. Babysitting her bastard child. What a job, sis."_ Her blood ran cold and the smile fell from her face. She froze, unable to speak, her grip on the phone relaxed and it fell to the floor with a thud. How did he know all of that? When Ara tugged touched her leg, she immediately picked her up and ran to the windows checking each one, the door was next. It was locked which made her feel a little safer. Hugging Ara to her chest she bent down and picked up her phone. There was only one way to get over her fear.

"What do you want Brett?"

_"You know the answer to that."_

"How did you find me, how do you know all about me and who I work for?" If he knew that she worked for Teresa Lisbon then he knew she was a CBI Agent. Obviously that didn't scare him.

_"Hm, I'm psychic. Like that friend you have, no wait he's a fake."_

"Answer me."

_"Demanding, you used to be much more submissive. Not hard to find people these days, just gotta know where to look."_

"Leave me and my family alone."

_"I'm your family. You want me to leave them alone you come see me. I'll give you three days." _The line went dead and she pulled the phone from her ear to stare at the screen. He'd hung up. Ara stared up at her with those innocent eyes and she knew. She had to keep her family safe, this was her mess. She had to clean it up. She just had to find a way to do it without anyone knowing. She couldn't get away today, but there was always Saturday.

**a/n: That's for everybody who had been waiting for them to kiss. Nobody minds that I don't skip around a lot do they? Like I'm kind of keeping this story as so many chapters go by before a day is even over. I just like doing that with this one but it doesn't bother anyone right? Sorry the chapter got a little postponed, I had to write a new story before I could get this one out. It's called 'Forget' it's in the Mrated section. I got the inspiration last night and my muse wouldn't let me write anymore for this one until I typed that one up. ~ Rina**

**lutheran: Thanks for reviewing. I honestly didn't even notice that. :)**


	11. Pending Conversation

**Disclaimer: No infringement was intended.**

**A/N: I did not expect to have so many reviews for this one. Thank you so much. Also big thanks to everyone who has alerted and added to their favorites and just read this. This chapter is for all of you...(well obviously) I get dorky when I'm tired. **

**Not such a great day...some lady told me I was going to hell because I have a daughter, I'm young and I'm not married. People are quick to judge aren't they? It irks me, like she really knows anything about my life? And another thing...you know it's fine if you think stuff like that, everybody can have their own opinions but she said it to me right in front of Arabella! Oh, how I wanted to punch her....and I was engaged months before I got pregnant so TAKE THAT LADY! Okay sorry for the rant. Well now I'm just all pissed off again...**

Van Pelt was worried, she'd never seen Lisbon so out of control before and Jane hadn't bothered to call to let them know if she was really okay. It wasn't like there was anything they could do but she couldn't help but fret. Lisbon was her boss, her mentor, her friend. They had really become close, all of them, throughout the loss of Christian, the pregnancy and raising little Arabella. It was something Van Pelt hadn't ever really thought possible. Lisbon always hated mixing personal life with professional but somehow the lines had blurred. She couldn't concentrate. She wasn't the type of person who could just sit at a desk after seeing someone she looked up to fall to pieces.

"Cho, have you heard from Jane?" They all knew Minelli had made the consultant take her home but that's as far as their knowledge went.

"Nope." She glanced over at Rigsby but he just gave her a shrug and flashed her a small smile.

"Do you think we should call?" She wasn't trying to sound too concerned but it was bugging her to no end. Jane would surely call them if she wasn't okay, wouldn't he? "Maybe we should stop by after work, just to check."

"I can take you, uh if you want...me to." Cho rolled his eyes at Rigsby's stammering and gave Van Pelt a pointed look that screamed for her to put the poor guy out of his misery. Everybody knew Rigsby was in love with her, everybody. It was just common knowledge.

"Thank you Rigsby, that'd be great. Cho are you gonna come with us?"

"And have Rigsby glare at me for interrupting his alone time with you? I'll pass." Grace went back to her work, a light blush covering her cheeks. The man who had been watching her and smiling quickly turned and gaped at the Asian man - a more intense blush on his face. She wondered what he would do when he found out that she planned to ask him to dinner tonight. She had finally come to the conclusion that it was stupid of her to push away such a sweet and caring man when she had feelings for him too.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

_The wind was blowing at his hair, the sand warm beneath his feet and a small hand held his own. Looking down he saw the face of his daughter smiling up at him, her eyes wide and inquisitive. In front of them walked his wife, her hair whipping in the breeze and her laugh echoing through the air. Everything seemed so perfect, that's when he knew he was dreaming. The crashing of the waves intensified, the once clear blue sky turned a dark and dismal gray; almost black. The water that washed onto the shore turned a deep crimson and when his eyes searched for the daughter he'd been walking with, she was gone. Replaced by a cold that chilled him to the bone. He searched frantically for them but there was nothing around, nobody was there. _

_Jane knew this was when he usually woke, but this time the dream kept going; playing out like a movie in his mind. A violent streak of lightening lit up the sky as a low rumble filled the silence. He waited for an impending doom that he assumed would be coming but it never did. The cold storm and crimson water were there one second and gone the next as a hand touched his shoulder. The clouds started to dissipate when he turned to see who had approached him. Teresa Lisbon was watching him, her eyes searching his face, as she reached up to caress his cheek. This hadn't ever happened before. The weight of something filled his arms, stunning him when a smaller hand touched the opposite cheek. He was holding Ara, he wasn't sure what this was supposed to be about. His family had been with him, then they were gone in a split second and now Lisbon was standing in front of him. _

Waking slowly, Jane pulled the woman occupying his arms closer. He decided not to dwell on whatever his brain had conjured up in his subconscious state. It wouldn't do him any good and he'd rather think of the way Lisbon's breath was coming out in soft puffs against his neck. She was still sleeping, rather deeply and it was obvious that she really needed it. He knew that it would feel good to have her wrapped in his arms but he hadn't known that she would fit so well. Her small body melded against his, their legs tangled and he felt a fire flare within him. A fire that had been slow burning until the kiss. That had just added fuel to the flame. He let his hands travel over her back, bunching the shirt she was wearing -his shirt. He hated that shirt.

Cautiously maneuvering her onto her back, he watched her face for any sign of waking but she remained relaxed against the pillows. He propped himself up on one elbow and studied her carefully. He hadn't ever been able to openly observe her, not while being able to touch her too. It was a new experience that had him lightly ghosting a finger along her jawline and leaning in to kiss her cheek. The soft murmur that fell from her lips sent a shiver of need coursing through his entire body. He wanted her, he had for a long time and seeing her in those shorts and his very own shirt made it ten times worse. It didn't help that the soft curve of her hip rested against a very sensitive area of his, he needed to either wake her up and proceed to make love to her or he had to get out of the bed.

He couldn't bring himself to wake her, she was too exhausted and the purple and red side of her face reminded him why. He hated that bruise, he hated the gash that went with it and he hated that it marred her beautiful skin. All because she'd been hit with a good sized rock. Jane allowed himself a little more indulgence before forcing himself to move. He brushed his mouth across the bruise and he let his fingers dance across the few inches of her stomach that was peeking out from the button down. He really liked that shirt and its tendency to come unfastened. She was warm, her skin was so soft. It was tantalizing him, begging to be revealed. He wanted to wake her with a soft kiss, to peel her out of her clothes but he couldn't. There was want and need overriding his thoughts but he couldn't let himself go too far, not yet.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he rolled off the bed. He had to get out of the room before he did wake her up. There were things that needed to be said before they could do anything. He had to make sure she was clear headed and he'd seen the look in her eyes after their kiss. He knew they needed to get things out in the open. Stealing one last glance at her from the doorway, he smiled softly when she turned to her stomach and hugged the pillow. The shorts she was wearing had dangerously ridden higher, a lot higher, he could see her blue panties sticking out from beneath the scrap of cloth. Swallowing roughly, he quietly slipped out of the room and headed towards the soft giggles he heard.

"Daddy!" As soon as he had stepped into the living room, the tiny girl was at his feet with her arms stretched up above her head and like the sucker he was he bent down to pick her up. Lisbon had warned him from day one that she would make his life hell if he spoiled her daughter. He had her spoiled but Lisbon was just as bad as he was. "You was s'eepin' with Mum-mum."

"Mhm, and mommy is still sleeping so we have to be quiet." When talking to Ara, no one ever referred to Lisbon as mum-mum, they always said mommy but the young girl wouldn't give in. No matter what they said she always called her mum-mum. They had no idea where she got it from. Ara placed her finger to her mouth and made the shushing noise that he had taught her a few months ago. "That's my girl."

Jane smiled warmly at Nellie and took notice in the way she was nervously toying with the hem of her shirt. There was something wrong but he didn't know what it was. He'd guess it had something to do with the cell phone sitting in the middle of the coffee table. The one he'd got her as a birthday present, the one she was staring at.

"Nellie, something wrong?"

"Hm? No, everything's fine. Just thinking about what clothes I'm going to pack." She was lying, he could see it in her eyes but he'd let her think she got away with it for now.

"You want to go now? I think we should." He wanted to see her reaction, and just as he expected her eyes widened a little in fear. Not enough to be noticeable to most people, but he wasn't most people and that's when he knew this had something to do with her brother.

"I thought we were waiting until after dinner."

"Meh, we have nothing better to do." Glancing over towards the clock, he was a little shocked to see that he'd been asleep for over three hours. "And it's supposed to be 'after' dinner now."

Nellie didn't want to tip him off about the rather disturbing phone call she'd received from her brother but she also no longer wanted to go to her apartment. Not even with somebody with her. She couldn't tell him that or he'd figure it out, he was too smart. The only advantage she had over him was her own powers of observation and mentalist abilities.

"Sure, let's go." Plastering a fake smile on her face, she grabbed her phone and shoved it into the pocket of the ripped up jeans she was wearing. She had thrown her clothes in with the laundry so she wouldn't have to borrow any. Her main reason for doing so was that her combat boots didn't really go with anything that Teresa wore but the truth was that she just didn't like wearing other people's clothes.

"Ara's not going with us, give me a minute." Jane didn't want to take the mini Lisbon with him in case Nellie's brother was around. She didn't need to be anywhere near the guy, and he wouldn't expose her to anything like that. Once again he found himself standing in front of Lisbon's bedroom. He hated the thought of waking the beautiful woman but it was that or take Ara which he wasn't willing to do. He found it ironic that he had forced himself to leave just minutes earlier because he hadn't wanted to wake her and now he was back with that sole purpose in mind.

"Mum-mum s'eepin'."

"We're going to wake her up." Ruffling Ara's hair playfully, he sat her down on the edge of the bed and then leaned over the sleeping form of Teresa Lisbon. He pressed his lips to hers softly. Something told him that he was now addicted to those lips. "Lisbon."

"Mum-mum." Ara had crawled onto her mother's chest as soon as Jane had kissed her. He watched the small girl pat Lisbon's cheek affectionately before he trailed his hand along her arm.

"Teresa, wake up." Her eyes fluttered open as she moaned softly and met his gaze. So many emotions traveled through that one look, he all of a sudden wished Ara wasn't with him and that the door was locked. Those pretty greens were staring up at him with that confused just woke up daze. "Hey, I'm going to take Nellie to her place to get some things. I didn't want to take Ara just in case." He let the sentence hang, knowing she understood what he meant by the slow nod.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost four hours." Lisbon was surprised to hear that, she had expected maybe a couple hours but not four. Letting her arms wrap around the baby lying on her chest she nuzzled her face into Ara's cheek and kissed her gently. She needed some alone time with her little girl anyway, and this would give her plenty while knowing that Jane would be back. Pushing herself up into a sitting position she cradled Ara and draped one arm around Jane's neck.

"We have to talk when you get back."

"I was fixing to say the same thing. Until then, just relax and enjoy spending the day with Arabella. We'll probably stop and get dinner so don't worry about cooking tonight." A smile lit up her face when he mentioned that she didn't need to cook. A part of her thought she didn't deserve to be happy with him, not after what she did to Christian but another part was so overwhelmed with love that she wasn't sure which part to choose. She would have to work it out later, for now she let herself have a taste of what could be if things went right. Closing the gap between them, she melded their lips together. She had to force herself to keep it short by remembering that her daughter was in the room, otherwise she would have pulled Jane back into the bed and kept him there. She let her mouth slide against his lazily before pulling back quite reluctantly. It was so hard to stay in control around him.

"Kisses!" Ara clapped her hands together and pressed a kiss to Jane's cheek as well as to Lisbon's. At least she didn't seem to mind their relationship change.

"I'll be here when you get back Jane."

"And then we'll talk." They were both a little nervous about the 'talk' but they couldn't avoid it and Jane didn't want to. He wanted her too much to mess this up, he loved her too much and he was pretty sure she felt the same way.

**a/n: This one is a little fluffy filler chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. If you see something that isn't right or the grammar is off, feel free to tell me. I make mistakes and most of the time I don't catch them when I proof read. Also, I tend to get sayings wrong sometimes, English is my second language. ~ Rina**


	12. Mother's Intuition

**Disclaimer: Well I still don't own anything.**

**A/N: Last few days were a blur...There was a hospital involved. Car accidents = not fun. Especially when the other driver (who was at fault/drunk) walks away with a smile on his face! Good news: Ara was at home with my boyfriend at the time, so she was safe. I suffered a concussion. I have stitches. 5 in my forehead and 12 more in my shoulder. More good news: I'm home now. :) There were some other injuries which made them keep me overnight, even though I blatantly told them I had a baby who needed to be looked after. It did not help that Patrick decided to show up right then with Arabella and just accidentally mentioned that he had everything under control and I should listen to the doctor. :/ Arguing isn't nearly as fun if you lose. The worst part (besides the pain and being away from Ara) the doctor asked why I had marks all the way down my back. I lied and said 'I fell' which I don't think he believed thanks to Patrick's stupid smirk. Everyone who reads 'Take Away' knows what I'm talking about. So I was also humiliated in front of my daughter. Thankfully though, she had no clue. **

Worry had begun to ebb it's way into Lisbon's mind as soon as Jane and Nellie had walked out the front door. She'd been wanting to take Nellie to get her stuff, she had wanted to do it for the sole purpose of she had a gun. She had a way to protect them, but Jane didn't. He had his mind which had managed to keep him out of serious trouble thus far, but that didn't help her with her worrying problem. Suddenly the age old saying 'There's a first time for everything' decided to make an appearance.

The only thing keeping her mind semi occupied on something besides worrying was the little girl grabbing at her hands. They hadn't left Lisbon's bed, there really hadn't been a need. She was still lying on her back with her daughter sitting on her chest and her hands being used in some sort of clapping game by the little one. She loved moments like these, little moments when she was alone with the baby she loved and the silence was filled with smiles and giggles. It was Ara, who made what happened to Christian a little more bearable. No matter how much she hated herself for the outcome, she couldn't hate herself for sleeping with him. He had given her a most precious gift, one she would never take for granted. Smiling happily, she let Ara control the movement of her hands and even started singing a little rhyme to go along with it. There was a pause between claps which Lisbon took as open opportunity to gently pull her down and kiss her forehead. There were times she hated that her job kept her away for such long hours. She hoped Ara wouldn't grow up to hate her for working so much, that was one of her biggest fears.

"Daddy's s'irt." Lisbon had completely forgotten about the shirt was wearing, Ara was right. It was Jane's, he'd left it. Whenever she was feeling down she would slip it on and revel in the feel of it against her skin. It hadn't even crossed her mind that she had chosen it to wear on this very day until tiny hands were tugging at it. Jane surely would have noticed it was his, she could already hear the taunting she'd endure over this. Jane. What had happened between them? They'd kissed - more than once too - but would that mean something happy or just end up as a reminder of what they couldn't be? Part of her dreaded the talk they were going to have when he got back.

"Mum-mum sad?"

"You're way too smart sometimes. I'm not sad baby." Lisbon forced herself into a sitting position and wrapped Ara in a tight hug. She needed this time with her. It somehow eased the ache that had settled into her chest after everything that had taken place earlier in the day. "I love you so much more than you could ever imagine, you're everything to me. Even though you probably don't understand all of that yet, I still needed to say it."

Lisbon knew her little one couldn't comprehend what everything she'd just said really meant but it didn't matter. She had said it as more of a way to comfort herself, and hearing the words, feeling Ara's little hands gripping at her neck, had helped. It made every emotion running wild through her veins seem less important, it made everything take a back burner while this playtime with her daughter became the main priority. Ara let Lisbon hug her for a few minutes before growing tired of not being able to move around. As soon as she began wiggling Lisbon let her go and started tickling her belly. Anything happy that could get her mind off of the danger that could be awaiting Nellie and Jane was welcomed. Listening to her baby laugh and watching her try to push her mothers fingers away definitely did the trick.

"Mum-mum! Mum-mum no!" The delighted squeals were matched with chuckles coming from Lisbon as Ara crawled away. She took residence on the pillow next to her mother and grinned. It was obvious that she'd been around Jane too much, it was that cat that ate the canary smile. Lisbon never would have guessed that one tiny little girl could change her world so much - and to think it had started before she was even born.

_****  
Lisbon was sitting in her office, nine months pregnant, and talking to her belly. Ridiculous as it sounded she was dwindling down to last options before going completely stir crazy. She technically wasn't even supposed to be at work on this day - it was her scheduled day off - but she couldn't sleep and she had wanted to talk to Jane. She was overdue by almost a week and it was getting to the point of wondering if the baby was ever going to make an appearance. _

_"You really should just come on out. Pretty good weather today and everybody really wants to see you." She stared down at her swollen stomach while rubbing it gently in hopes of coaxing the baby into agreeing to join the world._

_"Begging her to become a member of the world again?" A light blush dusted her cheeks when she looked up to see Jane walking closer to her desk. _

_"You're determined with the whole 'girl' thing." _

_"Because she's a girl. Mind if I try?" He stopped in front of her, already in the process of kneeling down as if he had known what her answer would be._

_"Be my guest. I'm verging on desperation." Lisbon tried not to let it show that his touch had such an impact on her, but her sharp intake of breath gave her away. She hadn't been expecting him to raise her shirt and expose the round belly beneath. He'd never done that, she'd never let him see her stomach before either. This was new and scary. He rested his hand on her, caressing the skin that greeted him. Ghosting by her belly button and never taking his eyes off of what he was doing. She couldn't stop thinking how inappropriate this all seemed._

_"Hey little one, it's time to come out and face the day. Mommy's tired and she really wants to see you, hold you. We all do. Your Auntie Grace has been dying to shower you with kisses and I'm waiting to see if you have your Mommy's pretty eyes." Lisbon smiled at the way he talked, this wasn't the first time he had spoken to the baby but it was the first time he'd done it while on his knees in her office. "I bet you will. I bet you'll look just like her which is another reason for you to join us. The world shouldn't be deprived another day of a beautiful little girl."_

_"Jane we don't know if the baby's a girl." Of course the man ignored her and just went about his business with a bright smile. _

_"Guess she's just not ready yet. Can't blame her really. Did you ever decide on a name?"_

_"No. There are a few I like but none that I really love." A sharp breath of air flew from her lips when he placed her shirt back over her stomach and slowly stood. It wasn't from the loss of contact, it was from the clenching in her belly. Her hand took residence where his had previously been. The brief pain shot through her abdomen in a wave that was over rather quickly. Seems she wouldn't be the only one who listened to the consultant. She knew this was it. "Uh...Jane, what were your plans for the rest of the day?"_

_"Napping on the couch. Why?" This was her first baby, the labor would probably be long and filled with more contractions that were a lot more painful than what she'd just experienced. She still wanted to get to the hospital in the near future. _

_"Not to boost your ego but I think she's listening." Thankfully Jane didn't tease her about the slip of 'she' instead of her usual 'the baby'. "I think you'll have to miss your nap."  
****_

Lisbon was staring at Ara, she couldn't help it. Just remembering the moment she realized she would no longer be alone, that another little person would be depending on her had sent her into her deleriously happy mother mode. She also remembered the comment she'd made when Jane had found her crying in her office the day she'd found out she was pregnant. She had stated something along the lines of being too old to have a baby to which he'd shot down immediately by saying women who were sixty were having babies these days. The man really was a genius at making her feel better. It was like he knew her better than she knew herself.

"Where Daddy go?"

"Patrick took Nellie to get her clothes so she can stay with us." The bright green eyes that stared up at her seemed satisfied with the answer but a frown quickly overtook Lisbon's face when she thought about how long they had been gone. Grabbing the phone off the night stand only served to fuel her worries. It'd been awhile, almost three hours now. Dialing the all too familiar number she waited for it to ring.

"Ring ring!" The clapping of the young girl did nothing to ease the worry as it rang and rang. Voicemail ended up being the only answer she got.

Lifting Ara from the bed, Lisbon headed into the living room and searched around thinking that he might have just forgotten the phone. It was nowhere to be seen, so she tried calling again. Another failed attempt that resulted in her leaving him a message that asked him to please call her as soon as possible. Dialing another number, she waited for Nellie to pick up. There was no reason to panic when she hadn't even covered the options yet. Once again voicemail was the only thing that greeted her on the other end. Completely frustrated and more than a little worried now, she decided to give them twenty more minutes before she'd go looking for them.

It was getting late, she was getting hungry but none of that mattered. What did matter was that she now had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. In an attempt to calm herself she curled up at the end of the couch with Ara cradled to her chest. The baby was starting to get sleepy again, it'd been hours since her nap. Rocking Ara gently back and forth managed to take Lisbon's mind off of Nellie and Jane for a little bit, just long enough to count down in her head the twenty minutes she was giving them.

**a/n: I know it's short but I really just wanted to give you something after being away. My body aches, a bed is calling my name, but I'll have another chapter up soon as well as the new one for Take Away. ~ Rina**


	13. The Moment

**Disclaimer: No infringement was intended.**

**A/N: I love you all...I really do. Over 200 reviews? It's insane. I never expected this many. (The good kind of course). Do you believe life imitates art? Ara called Patrick her daddy...I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that. I mean it's different in real life than in a story. The story we all know Jane is in love with Lisbon and thinks of Ara as his own. Real life? I know nothing. Maybe I'm just reading too much into it. **

**The ending to this one is rather fluff-ish. I apologize for any mistakes...it's really late and I'm practically falling asleep typing this.**

The key slid into the doorknob, disengaging the lock as Nellie pushed it open. The apartment wasn't the greatest but it was the one she had wanted even though Jane had offered something nicer. She liked this one, even if it wasn't in the greatest neighborhood. It had character. One glance around the inside and she knew something was different. It wasn't the same as when she had left. Nothing was out of place but she could just tell, if they hadn't seen Brett lurking around the corner on their way in she would have been certain he was somewhere inside. They'd made eye contact and he had smiled wickedly but he kept his distance.

"He's been here, in my apartment." Jane stepped up beside her, closing the door behind him and looked around the room.

"How do you know?" Nothing was out of place, well it didn't look it anyway. Nothing had been overturned or knocked over but Nellie knew Brett had been there. It was just a feeling low in her gut. A sense of dread that she wasn't safe in her own home anymore.

"I just do." She felt a little better knowing that the man who had become so much like a father to her was standing right next to her. It felt good to know she wasn't alone. "I'm just gonna throw some things in a bag and then we can get out of here."

"I know that was your brother outside." Jane kept by the door as Nellie picked up a few things before heading to her bedroom. "You can't run forever Nell."

"I'm not running, I'm just...." Even though he could only hear her, he knew she was digging through her dresser and probably fighting back tears. He couldn't really blame her, seeing her brother had more than likely unleashed everything she tried so hard to keep buried. The young woman was as stubborn as Lisbon when it came to showing emotion, as stubborn as him. When she didn't complete her sentence he knew she was struggling. He turned, locked the door and then made his way down the hallway and towards her bedroom. It was green, he'd helped paint it. Apparently it was her favorite color and it held a relaxing quality with the dark wood furniture she'd chosen. Just as he had suspected, Nellie was sitting on the edge of her bed next to a duffel bag stuffed with clothes and staring down at her hands.

Wasting no time for small talk or stupid questions, Jane quickly sat next to her and wrapped her in a warm hug. After his family was murdered he never thought he'd feel close to anyone again but then came Lisbon, the team, Nellie, Arabella and he didn't feel alone anymore. He had a makeshift family and he was going to prove to Nellie that she had one too.

"C'mere. Everything's gonna be okay." There was an understanding that settled between them as she let him try and comfort her. It was working, she could feel some of the tension drain out of her body. "Did you get everything, or is there more that you need?"

"I'm good. I want to leave now." Nellie pulled away from him, and made to grab the duffel bag but he beat her to it. Always the gentleman. She took one last look around her bedroom just to make sure everything was still in place and her heart dropped. The picture she kept on her night stand was gone, completely gone. "Oh no."

"What? What's wrong?"

"He took it. No, no no." Jane was absolutely confused by her at this point but he knew whatever it was that had gone missing must have been important and she thought her brother had stolen it. "I keep a picture by my bed. It's one of all of us; me, you, Teresa and Ara. You remember when I set up the digital camera you got for me in Teresa's living room. It was my birthday and we had cake. Ara had it all over her face."

"I remember. I didn't know you had a picture of all of us though."

"I originally planned for it to only be me and Ara but then you and Teresa came in and plopped down on the couch next to us." He rubbed her back and gently escorted her out of the room. The last thing she grabbed was her laptop and then they were out the door. He'd be sure to ask for a copy of that picture later. Her birthday had been just months ago so it was recent. He needed one for his wallet.

They walked cautiously, both searching corners and places that Brett could be hiding. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, which made Nellie both happy and nervous. She only had three days to talk to him or he'd do something. She just knew he would stay true to his word. She couldn't anything happen to her family.

"We still stopping for food? I know you promised Teresa we would. You love her huh? Don't even try to deny it, I have pictures." Jane was left at a loss for words as he tossed the bag in the backseat and then proceeded to climb in the driver's side.

"What pictures?" A cell phone was then thrust towards his face, the screen displaying a picture of him and Lisbon lying on her bed sleeping. He'd have to get copies of that one too. "You little sneak."

"I learned from the best." As he pulled out of the parking space, neither of them mentioned that he hadn't denied loving Lisbon. Although Nellie shot him some very knowing looks. It was true, he loved Teresa Lisbon. He had for a while, and he wasn't sure when it started but he knew when he'd become aware of it.

_**  
"Jane, would you quit pacing? It's making me nervous." He didn't even realize that's what he was doing. All he knew was that Lisbon was having the baby. That's all that kept running through his brain so hearing Van Pelt speak made him jump._

_"I don't like waiting, and I don't like these stupid waiting rooms either." He hated hospitals, always had, and although they were there for a great reason he still hated the uncomfortable chairs and bleak walls. The dumb chairs that fooled you into thinking they were comfortable because they looked like it but they weren't. After five minutes of sitting he'd been rewarded with the sensation of his lower half starting to ache. Nobody bothered him after that, they watched as he continued to pace but they stayed quiet. Van Pelt, Rigsby, and Cho, they were all sitting watching him carefully. He knew what they were thinking, it had only been ten minutes since they'd exited Lisbon's room. She didn't have to ask them to leave, they just did out of privacy. Even though they all felt sorry for her, having to do it alone nobody would have been comfortable staying. She wouldn't have wanted them to anyway. _

_When he walked into her room before the rest of the team even had a chance to move from their waiting room chairs, she took his breath away. He didn't know they had all silently agreed to let him have alone time with the boss. Lisbon was tired and completely disheveled but it was the smile on her face that made her absolutely stunning. She didn't even notice he'd walked in, she was too busy staring down at the baby in her arms. Humming a soft tune that had a smile appearing on his own face. A tiny little hand wrapped around her finger as he finally made himself known._

_"Hey, how are you doing?" The smile never faded as she looked up to see him. He knew she'd be a proud mother, during her pregnancy she had shown several times how much she loved her baby._

_"I'm good, come here." He stepped closer eyeing the little one. Lisbon surprised him when she reached for his hand but he didn't pull away when her fingers entwined with his. "She's here."_

_"She's beautiful Teresa, just like her mother. Does she have a name yet?" Jane couldn't stop himself from leaning over the pair and gently caressing the babies face. She really was beautiful. _

_"No, I have a middle name, Adriana. That's all I have so far." _

_"The first name should start with an 'A' too." The little girl in her arms made a soft cooing noise that had them both smiling in complete awe but then he saw Lisbon's smile falter as tears gathered in her eyes._

_"I wanted to give her Christian's last name but I don't think I can Jane. What kind of person does that make me?" He hated when her voice sounded so small._

_"Hey, shh, no sad tears today. You're a remarkable woman, last names are just last names. Christian wouldn't care." Somehow his hand had made it to her cheek to wipe away the stray tear that fell. He didn't question it and neither did she. "Now, we can't keep calling this little one, 'baby'. Let's think...Adley?"_

_"Adley Adriana Lisbon...no it doesn't sound right."_

_"List some names you like." She looked at him with a confused expression but opened her mouth to answer anyway._

_"Uh, Isabella, Mykel, Erin, Arika...that's all I can think of."_

_"Okay, now out of those, which two do you like the most."_

_"Isabella and Arika but only if it's spelled with an 'A-r' at the beginning and a 'k' instead of a 'c'. I'm picky." A silence settled as they continued to watch the baby in Lisbon's arms. Content and warm the tiny bundle drifted off to sleep, something Jane knew the woman lying in the hospital bed needed. She offered him the privilege of holding the baby but he declined politely. He wasn't sure he could handle that yet. He watched the two he cared about, one sleeping and one drifting off and then it came to him, a name he knew she would like._

_"Arabella." The eyes that had been almost closed fluttered open to stare up at him. He wanted to kiss her, but he held himself back. This wasn't the time or place for something like that._

_"Arabella, that's really pretty. Arabella Adriana Lisbon. I love it." He knew right then, that he loved Lisbon. He just didn't know what to do about it, he couldn't blurt it out after she'd just given birth to another man's baby. "Thank you for everything Patrick. For being there when I needed someone."_

_"You should get some sleep." When the nurse came in, she moved the baby to her tiny little bed and wheeled it over closer to Lisbon upon request. Jane kept watch until the exhausted woman in front of him finally gave in to the pull of sleep. He pressed a kiss to her head and moved on to watching little Arabella's chest rise and fall. He wanted to pick her up, but he didn't know if he'd be okay once he did. He'd held plenty of babies since his family was killed but this was Lisbon's baby. That made all the difference. The team finally filed in, they passed the baby around while Lisbon slept peacefully. Jane let them know her name and even told them how they came up with it. It was an interesting story to tell. It wasn't until after they left that he found himself gently reaching for the wide awake squirming little girl. He gulped down the lump that rose in his throat and gently cradled her against his chest._

_"Hey little Ara, I'm Patrick. Your mommy calls me Jane but anymore it's usually when she's mad or if we're working. You need to know that you have the best mommy on the planet, she loves you very much. So do I. The people in here earlier, well they're interesting. You see Grace and Rigsby are in love but they won't admit it...." He talked for over an hour, not even bothering to stop when Ara fell back asleep in the middle of his stories. He didn't notice that he'd shed a few tears until later but he knew it was probably during one tale about his daughter and her first tricycle incident._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lisbon had been counting in her head for fifteen minutes, another five and she was going after them. The gentle breathing of Ara was the only thing keeping her from freaking out. There was something calming about being able to feel her daughter's heart beating. She hadn't rocked her to sleep in a long time and found she missed it. She really did, she missed the warmth of the little one's tiny body snuggling into her chest. Looking down into Ara's innocent face, she made a vow to do this more often. She didn't care if it spoiled her rotten. Still exhausted from the days events, she let her eyes slip shut. Only for a few minutes, at least that's what she told herself.

The next thing she knew, someone was shaking her shoulder gently and whispering her name. She forced her eyes open and would have tackled the person if Ara wasn't resting in her arms. Jane was leaning over her with a soft smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Patrick..."

"Come on sleeping beauty, we have company." Still groggy and slightly annoyed with him, she heard another voice.

"Oh, we can't stay long. I promised Rigsby dinner, we just wanted to see if she's okay." Pushing up off the couch she kept Ara in her arms and noticed for the first time the two agents in her living room. Van Pelt and Rigsby.

"I'm alright, but that's really sweet of you guys. When did you get here?"

"We pulled in the same time Jane and Nellie did. About five minutes ago." Lisbon checked her watch and sighed. Five minutes ago was ten minutes past her twenty minute deadline she'd given them. Where had they been? "Cho said he'd call later too Boss."

Van Pelt noticed immediately what Lisbon was wearing. A man's shirt, definitely Jane's and short, shorts. It was the shirt that surprised her. Had she been worried all this time for no reason? It appeared to her that Jane had all the bases covered, or rather uncovered. She would have been comfortable in Lisbon's home if it wasn't for that thought, now all she wanted to do was leave. Grabbing Rigsby's hand she pulled him back to the door.

"I'm glad you're doing alright, take care of yourself. Rigsby I think it's time we get that dinner."

"Great, I'm starving." He grinned and bid Jane and Lisbon goodbye as Grace practically jerked him out the front door. It was only after they were in the safety of his car that she told him what had been running through her mind. He had noticed Lisbon's attire as well but he hadn't thought much of it. He also hadn't thought much of the dinner invitation until she pulled him to the side of the car and pressed her lips to his.

Lisbon shifted her daughter into one arm and then punched Jane in the shoulder. He groaned and rubbed the now sore spot while staring at her with a look of disbelief. Nellie chuckled from her spot by the table as she tried downing the rest of her milk. It had almost come out of her nose when Jane looked utterly confused as to why Lisbon would be trying to hurt him. Men could be so clueless. She set the food down and continued to watch for the sole purpose of entertainment.

"What was that for?"

"Where were you? I called both phones and no one answered, I was worried." Side stepping another slug to the shoulder, Jane grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. He didn't care that Nellie was in the room or that Lisbon had a sleeping baby clinging to her neck. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and smiled. They both heard the overly dramatic 'aw' that sounded from the table and they both ignored it.

"We had some fun with the volume on the radio. I never heard my phone ring so I bet that's it. I'm sorry we worried you." Lisbon grumbled but gave a slight nod at the excuse. She supposed that was a good enough answer, after all they were safe. She jostled Arabella around to wake her so she could eat some Chinese. Nellie told Lisbon about her brother being in her apartment and stealing the picture. She didn't mention that he called. She couldn't bring that up yet. The dinner was relatively silent but Lisbon kept stealing glances at Jane. She knew their talk was coming up. It was coming fast and her heart had taken to pounding in her chest.

Ara jabbered through the meal, talking about random things and sometimes she talked about nothing at all. They all knew that was her way of keeping herself awake. The poor baby was back asleep before Lisbon could even scrape what she hadn't eaten into the trash. Offering Jane a quick reassurance that she'd be right back Lisbon carried the sleeping child to her crib. Nellie had excused herself early to the guest room, knowing that the adults needed some time. She'd seen the steamy looks they'd been dishing out, so she had decided to make up the guest room and settle in for the night.

The bedroom is where they met up, Jane had actually just been snooping around and Lisbon's hand had suddenly appeared on his shoulder. He turned around to look her in the eye and boom, he was a goner. She was staring up at him through her lashes, one of the sexiest things he'd seen her do. He wrapped an arm around her waist and shuddered when her hand slipped down the front of his chest.

"The talk Patrick?"

"Yes...that." His mind was telling him that he should voice his opinion but his body was reacting a little differently. The thing was, he knew she wasn't trying to seduce him, she knew they needed this talk. "I, uh...Mm yes."

Jane knew Lisbon would be confused by his lack of vocabulary but he also knew how to make that confusion go away. He couldn't deny himself the pleasure any longer, leaning in he let his lips touch hers. Softly at first but as her hands gripped his shirt, he nipped at her bottom lip and deepened the kiss. His body took control of his actions, as he pulled her tighter to him. Their mouths agreed silently that talking could wait. This was more important. Jane let his hand slide between them to fiddle with the buttons of the shirt she was wearing. He groaned in relief and arousal when it fell to the floor. This wasn't fair, she was so tiny and soft beneath his fingers, he had to have her. He couldn't be this close to her in her bedroom and walk away, again. He may be a gentleman but he could only take so much and the way she pressed into him letting her body rub against his managed to push him over that limit. He let out a disgruntled moan when she abruptly ended the contact of their lips.

"Patrick...I want you to know that when I said I slept with Chris because of you I meant that something you said hurt me so much that I ran to the first place I could find comfort. I thought you were serious when you said there was nothing left for you here and that you'd never find anyone to love again. I'm so sorry I thought you were..." Sensing her need of reassurance, he silenced her with a whispered a confession of sorts.

"It's okay, I was lying when I said that. I'm sorry I hurt you. I know that you are aware of that now, but I still want to say it. I found something, someone for me here and I want to be happy with this someone." So much for his plan of waiting to talk. This was going a lot better than he'd generally expected, and a lot quicker too. That might have been due to the hands caressing his chest as she popped each button of his shirt.

"This someone wants to be happy with you too but I don't know if I deserve happiness after what I did to Chris."

"You deserve it, Teresa. I made a huge mistake, one I regret every single day but you didn't make a mistake. You just had a momentary lapse in judgement that led to a miracle. You deserve it, you deserve so much more." The tears welling up in her green eyes pushed him past the last barrier that had been stopping him from peeling her out of her clothes earlier when he woke tangled with her. As the last wall crumbled he backed her into the mattress and let his hands wander over her taut stomach. When he leaned back in for another passion filled kiss, he knew he didn't have to hold himself back. He could make love to her like he wanted to and that's exactly what he was going to do. The last words spoken between them was his question, making sure she wanted this and her simple one word answer. He pushed her gently onto the bed, his heart going crazy in his chest as he crawled over her. They were both nervous but they both knew this was what they wanted and that's all that mattered.

**a/n: I know I didn't make them confess their love for each other, but really I couldn't fit it all in one chapter, plus I like dragging stuff like that out. Them sleeping together has been a long time coming though...since before Ara was born. ;) I don't know about every hospital but the one I was in, lets you keep your baby in the room with you at all times if you choose so which I loved. ~ Rina**

**PS. It won't let me reply to reviews right now...boooo, in fact it won't even let me see them but don't worry when I wake up I'm going to hunt down all the lovely people who left a review last chapter and thank you. :) First...I need sleep. Ara will be waking up soon.**


	14. In the Shadow

**Disclaimer: Well I still don't own anything.**

**A/N: Ara turned 2 on Halloween, I don't know who was more excited about that me or her. Probably me. Anyway her 'mimsy' (grandma) asked her where she found such a handsome man (Patrick) to be her daddy. Ara promptly replied without missing a beat 'Mum-mum's bed.' Talk about being embarrassed. Kids and their brutal honesty. My mom decided she had seen something she shouldn't have. It took me over an hour to convince her the first time Ara met Patrick, although we were in my bed, we were fully clothed and watching a movie. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter. **

**Warning: I'd rate this at strong T for sexual references, language, and we get a look inside Brett's twisted mind. I warn you...it's twisted.**

Tired eyes met the creamy moonlit skin of Lisbon's back as Jane slowly woke. They must have left the blinds open. The smile that tugged at his lips was one from remembering how they'd ended up tangled together completely bare of clothing. He rather liked that memory, still fresh in his mind; his body still humming from the experience. He wasn't quite sure how he'd shimmied his way down in the bed to have his face buried just below her shoulder blades but it didn't really matter. A soft kiss to the warm skin had her mumbling incoherently and burrowing deeper into the bed. He didn't want to wake her, so he ended the trail of kisses he'd planned before they even began. He did move back far enough to prop himself up on one elbow and watch over her. He let one finger travel down her spine, loving the goosebumps it left in its wake. The touch was feather light but he stilled as soon as she moved again. A pensive expression crossed his features as he wondered silently why she was in such a light state of sleep tonight.

He had stayed over enough to know that the only thing to wake her, usually, was Ara or her alarm clock. She wasn't a particularly heavy sleeper just not light. She was sort of in the middle, a happy medium but one touch on this night and her eyes threatened to flutter open. He leaned over her, watching her face closely. Her nose wrinkled and her brow furrowed, just for a split second and then her face was relaxed. All signs of any muscle movement gone. Jane couldn't help himself, one taste and he felt like a starved man. Brushing his lips across her cheek, he gently rolled her towards him.

"Mm, Patrick..." He knew it would wake her, but that didn't stop him. Pulling her to his chest, he smiled in content when she tucked her head into the curve of his neck.

"Shh, sleep." Being pressed to her in such an intimate manner with nothing but a sheet wrapped around them, would take some getting used to but he was already addicted to the feel of her smooth skin against his own. He was too used to the feel of her chest brushing his with every breath she took and he was already used to the way it felt to let his hands roam across her bare back. The way the muscles tightened, then loosened under his touch. Just hours ago when he had her pressed into the mattress, writhing in sweet slow torturous pleasure, he had felt at home.

He subconsciously hugged her tighter when he thought back to the picture Nell had mentioned was gone. It had all of them in it. All of his girls. He refused to think of what Brett would want with it. He couldn't think about that, not now. Not when he was holding Lisbon in his arms, not when they were supposed to be basking in everything sex brought out. The after glow. He pushed the dreaded thought to the back of his mind when her lips moved against his skin. He'd talk to her about it later.

"Can't sleep. Just keep dozing. Tired." The golden answer to his unasked question. He couldn't help but smile at her simple use of fragments instead of full sentences and the way they came out mumbled against his neck. He found it cute in a very Lisbon kind of way.

"Have you actually been asleep tonight?"

"Yeah. Woke up, four-thirty." Still the half mumbled fragments as he glanced towards the clock. Her being so sleepy probably shouldn't turn him on as much as it did but he would blame the breathy voice she used and the way he could feel her heart pounding softly. Five am.

"Try to get some more sleep." Jane let his fingers run through the soft strands of her hair, slightly tangled from their round of love making. He kept at it, enjoying the gentle hum she'd let out every few seconds. His other hand joined in the soothing, running over her back and tracing irrelevant patterns against the skin. She fell completely still and silent for minutes on end. He almost thought that maybe she was asleep but then her hands moved, just slightly at first before traveling between their bodies. It seemed she wasn't so concerned with getting any more sleep.

Lisbon had let him try to ease her back into dreamland but it wasn't working. All it did was manage to arouse her which didn't take much considering her body was still buzzing from their first encounter. When her hands started moving, he didn't stop them but she noticed the sharp breath he sucked in. Leaning back from his neck, she caught his lips with her own. This was what she wanted, had been wanting since she woke but at that time he'd been sleeping and she knew he didn't do that too often. They gave in easily to the touches, the kiss, they became wrapped up in each other. No sounds, no words, nothing outside of this room, just them. Only them.

* * *

Brett Ashner was good at two things: going unnoticed and killing. His sis didn't know it yet, but he had quite the body count stacking up over the last few years. The first kill had been an accident, a misfortune but the high he got from it was incredible. The next had been his _father_, adopted father was more like it. Nellie didn't know about that yet either. She thought he was her brother but boy was she wrong and stupid. Laughing quietly to himself, he grabbed the camera from his bag. Everything would be a piece of cake. He had a picture of his target, well targets really. He had intended to take only Nellie, torture her. Do carnal things to her but he had other ideas now.

Nobody noticed him, that he was sure of. The window he was peeking through had enough trees and shrubs around it to hide him well. His dark clothes aided him too. He moved silently through the night, something he'd become rather good at. Avoiding anything that could make noise. Snapping a photo, he smiled wickedly. The couple in the bedroom wouldn't have seen him anyway, they were too caught up in participating in an act as old as time. The meeting of bodies. The dark haired woman, names were tedious to him even though he knew her name to be Teresa, such a pretty thing. A little old for his taste but with a body like hers, he might reconsider. Another picture taken just as she tossed her head back. He was thankful he'd spent his drug money on such a good camera. He would hate for these works of art to be too dark to recognize. He worried for a split second about them noticing the flash but they didn't. Their faces weren't turned his direction and he could see that they were too preoccupied with each other. Hands, lips, tongues, all traveling. Even if they did notice, he'd just run.

He thought of how wrong this would seem to the 'normal' people and chuckled hoarsely. Normal his ass, as if they wouldn't get off on the same stuff. He had to admit it was rather arousing to watch them. Clearly he'd do it differently. They moved gently, the man obviously cared for her but he wouldn't be so nice. He didn't care. He watched, waited, took pictures, enjoyed the thought of them not knowing their act wasn't as private as they believed. He liked the fact that her blinds were cracked, it made this so much easier. He let himself have the pleasure of staying until they'd collapsed in a pile of sweaty limbs before moving to the next window. The whole reason he came tonight was to look through a certain one, containing his so called sis. He wasn't familiar with the lay of the place or he wouldn't have bothered with the first window but he was somewhat happy he did. A little peeping never did any harm.

Nellie was his target on this night though, he wanted to watch her sleep. Watch her chest rise and fall with every breath. Fantasize about what should have happened between them. What could have happened if she would have just kept letting him sell her to his friends for a quick fuck. He would have shown her a good time after they'd got done with her. The money those men were willing to pay for someone her age was unbelievable. They could have been rich by now. He could have all the drugs he had wanted and he would have even bought her some nice things but she had to ruin it. Now she owed him. Those men, his friends, had wanted more and when he'd told them she was gone they hadn't been happy. It was her fault. He would make her pay.

The light was on in her room, he could barely see through the window which pissed him off but he could still make out her figure on the bed. He wondered if she'd been so frightened by his call that she had resorted to sleeping with the lights on. It pleased him if that was the case, so he pretended it was. Fear would only make what he had in mind for her so much better. He could easily break the window, grab her and run but he wasn't going to. His plan was thought out and it didn't involve leaving behind a smashed in window or any evidence. He might only be in his early twenties but he'd been doing this long enough to know how to get away.

* * *

There was something that made Nellie jolt awake. She searched the room quickly with her tired eyes, trying to figure out if someone was in there with her but came up empty. She was the only person occupying the bedroom. Then why did she feel like someone was watching her? It was that hair raising, skin crawling feeling and it was starting to make her nauseous. In fact, she briefly wondered if she might be losing her mind. That stupid phone call had her all frazzled and now she was imagining things too. Great. Just great.

She thought about running to Teresa's room to tell her but then she remembered that the woman wasn't alone and really she didn't want to interrupt anything between them. Last night they hadn't exactly been silent, very quiet yes but she hadn't been asleep and the room she was in shared a wall with Teresa's. She'd heard some very interesting sounds come from that room but she was happy for them. A little embarrassed for hearing them in such a private, sacred moment but happy nonetheless.

She hadn't moved from her spot, barely even breathed just in case somebody was watching. The window, she glanced over at it and noticed her blinds weren't quite all the way closed. She knew who it was if there was someone out there, Brett. He was psychotic, she was sure of it. Unable to take the uneasy feeling any longer she barreled up out of the bed and ran into the hallway. No windows. Safe. Panic rose once again when she thought of Ara. The door to the baby's room was open, nothing new there. Relief flooded Nellie's entire body when she saw Arabella curled up with her stuffed rabbit, still sleeping. This room felt safe, no windows. She'd always been curious why it didn't have any but it was obviously just the way it was designed. Sitting in the floor right in front of the crib, she let herself lean back against the bars and close her eyes.

This is ridiculous, she shouldn't be afraid to return to her own home. She shouldn't be afraid that someone is watching her at all times, lurking in corners and outside windows. This feeling has to stop, she has to make it. There's two days left for her to meet up with Brett, just two before he does something to her family. She won't let it come to that. She doubts she'll get away tomorrow but maybe she will. If so she'll meet him then. She can't, won't continue to live in fear of someone who hurt her years ago. It will end.

**a/n: Team comes back in the next chapter. Maybe another Minelli and Lisbon father/daughter moment yes? By the way, I have this mega awesome camera that lets you take pictures in pitch black if you like. I love it. :) Very expensive though...this is why I have the best boyfriend ever. ~ Rina**


	15. The Quiet Charade

**Disclaimer: No infringement was intended. I don't own it.**

**I changed my Pen Name from CaterinaCarmela to Rina-the-Brave. There's a rather cute story behind that.**

**A/N: I'm back guys! Sorry about the wait. I thought I'd get around to posting a new chapter while in the midst of laundry and while Ara's sleeping. She has the Flu, and now Patrick has the Swine Flu. It's been an interesting week. Sick kid, boyfriend asking me to move in, my father calling me an unfit mother, the list goes on. Good news, I said yes when Patrick asked me to move in with him. Although I waited hours before ever giving him an answer. It was a big decision for me. This chapter is pretty basic stuff but you know what they say..."the calm before the storm" ;) **

There were two things Lisbon learned before ever getting out of bed. One, Jane had a death grip when he was sleeping and two, wiggling made it worse. It had taken her a good twenty minutes to extract herself from his hold without disturbing him. She knew the sleep would do him some good. She got dressed as quietly as possible, opting for the same outfit she'd donned the night before. She didn't want to put on everyday clean clothes when she planned to shower after checking on the baby. Creeping silently down the hallway she smiled without even noticing she was doing it when the light green walls came into view.

The door was open, as usual. She didn't like closing Ara in a room but there was something different today. Nellie was right in front of the crib, asleep in a sitting position with her head resting against the bars. There were dark circles under her eyes indicating she hadn't managed to get much sleep and Lisbon couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with her brother. She watched her closely for a few seconds before the one year old caught her attention.

"Shh Mum-mum. No wake Nellie." Stifling a laugh at the seriousness in Ara's voice, Lisbon carefully picked her up from the crib and headed back to her bedroom. She wasn't okay with the idea of leaving Nellie sleeping like that but she also didn't want to wake her. That meant there was only one alternative. Setting Ara down by the door she told her to stay there for a minute, and made her way to Jane's side of the bed grabbing his boxers along the way. Part of her was glad that Ara couldn't actually see what she was doing from her spot. Leaning over Jane's sleeping form, Lisbon spoke directly into his ear.

"Patrick, wake up." His eyes fluttered open at her whispered plea, his lips curving into a sleepy smile. "Don't you dare move from that bed until you put these on, I've got the baby with me." His eyes searched the room as he discreetly took the garment from her hands. A full hundred watt smile lit up his face when he saw Ara trying to pull one of the drawers to her mother's dresser open. Poor girl didn't realize why her little arms couldn't do the trick when everyone else seemed to open them easily. Huffing and tugging harder sent her falling to the floor which only seemed to piss her off. Jane quickly slid his boxers on under the blanket, chuckling at the little one's determination.

"She has your personality." Lisbon hadn't noticed her daughter's actions until she followed Jane's gaze.

"Arabella, leave the dresser alone, you'll hurt yourself." The firm tone stopped Ara in her tracks. A frown formed on her round face as she stared at the piece of furniture but she didn't disobey. Satisfied that Ara would leave things alone, Lisbon turned back to the man lying in the bed. "Nellie's in the nursery, I found her sleeping there. I need you to move her to her bed. She looks beat and I didn't want to wake her."

"She's in the nursery?" Jane was already halfway out of the bed before Lisbon even had the time to nod. "Something must have scared her."

"Daddy up!" Before Lisbon or Jane could catch the running toddler, Ara ran straight into Jane's leg and wrapped her arms around his calf. Round green eyes stared up at him as he bent down to lift her from the floor.

"Daddy's gotta go move Nellie. How 'bout you and Mommy go take a bath and I'll make some breakfast." Instead of pouting like he assumed, she thrust her arms towards Lisbon and giggled while chanting about the bath. Anybody who had ever been around at bath time knew how much Ara loved playing in the tub. Her love of the water reminded Jane of his daughter. She'd loved her baths as well, the opportunity to play with Mr. Ducky and all his little friends which usually consisted of shampoo bottles.

"I need something that's still in my office, I was thinking we could all go and then get breakfast afterwards." Jane's smile faded slightly as he handed Ara to her mother, he didn't want them to leave her place just yet. He liked the family illusion the house provided and he was slightly wary of what would happen when they stepped back out into the world.

"I have strict orders from Minelli to keep you here, and I thought you wanted to let Nellie sleep."

"Since when do you listen to orders, and I do. I'll wake her after everyone else is showered and ready." Rolling his eyes, he pressed a loud sloppy kiss to Ara's cheek resulting in her giggling and pushing his face away.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Impatient little thing, she must get that from you." Ignoring the shocked look on Lisbon's face, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and headed to the nursery. Something told him, Nellie had run to Ara's room for a reason and he was going to figure it out. This went further than just seeing her brother lurking around, this was from either him contacting or confronting her somehow and he was going to make her talk. He had to know if she needed help, he figured that Brett would just eventually go away but if he'd done something to Nell then Jane was not going to be a pleasant guy to be around.

* * *

After two hours of fussing with getting everyone ready and in the car plus the traffic, Lisbon was relieved to see the CBI building. She wanted to hug it, she wasn't the biggest fan of traffic. She was one of those people who yelled at the other cars like it was really their fault. Jane had made quite a few comments about her backseat driving but that didn't stop her. After grabbing Ara from the back, Lisbon followed Jane and Nellie into the building. Managing to get a squirming one year old out of a car-seat had become second nature and done with ease. No thought even needed to be put into it.

She wondered if they actually looked like a family walking huddled together - with her holding Ara and Jane with one arm wrapped around Nellie's shoulders and the other around her waist. She wondered why she was even thinking about it. It didn't really matter, what did was that she needed to talk to Minelli about a few things. As soon as they reached their floor and the elevator doors opened, Lisbon shrugged away from Jane's hold. She wasn't ready to announce their relationship change to the world, and he seemed to understand that. They shared a small smile and headed towards the bullpen, neither of them noticing how Nellie lingered a few steps behind.

"Papa! Papa! Want down Mum-mum." As soon as Ara saw Minelli talking to Cho, she was trying to shimmy her way out of Lisbon's grasp. It was futile to try and hold her when she wanted somebody else.

"There's my beautiful Arabella." As soon as Lisbon set her down she took off in a run with her arms spread wide open, heading straight for Minelli. He caught her before she collided with his legs. "You been taking good care of your Mom?"

"Uh huh. Daddy he'ps." None of them had heard Ara call Jane 'daddy' before but everyone knew that's who she was talking about. And if they hadn't, the proud smile on his face would've told them everything they needed to know.

"Does he now?"

"Uh huh. Daddy s'eeps with Mum-mum in her bed." Rigsby choked on the doughnut he'd been scarfing down at the little one's words as the corners of Cho's lips tilted upward. Van Pelt tried but failed to stifle a laugh and Minelli raised an eyebrow in Lisbon's direction. She ducked her head but it did nothing to hide the embarrassed smile on her face. Jane on the other hand was a little shocked at Arabella's confession, his cheeks were tinted a bright pink even though he knew that her words were innocent and his mouth dropped open for a split second.

"Jane, are you blushing?" Lisbon's teasing tone had every-bodies eyes trained on Jane's face. It was true, he was indeed blushing and it was even more amusing that a one year old little girl had been the cause.

Laughing quietly at the scene, Nellie backed away hoping not to catch the attention of anyone. A relieved sigh left her lips when they were all out of sight, she had things she had to do today, she couldn't wait until tomorrow. There was no way. Her demons had to be faced sooner rather then later. She knew it was probably stupid of her to go alone without telling anybody what she planned on doing but this was just how she did things. She'd always been alone and now that she had a family she had to keep them safe. If that meant sneaking off into a dangerous situation then so be it. She was thankful that Jane had been facing the opposite direction or he would have noticed her leaving, she silently praised herself for being able to get away. A room full of the best agents and a very observative consultant and she'd snuck her way out.

The fresh air slapped her in the face when she exited the building, pulling out her cell phone in the process. Just the other day when Brett had called she knew she could have had the number traced but she'd been stubborn about all of this. She wanted to face him and she didn't want anyone to know about it. She was horrified at just the thought of letting anyone know that he had contacted her and that if she didn't give him what he wanted then he was probably going to hurt someone.

Searching through the list of incoming calls she found the number she was looking for and pressed call. The creepy voice of her brother answered after only one and a half rings. A chill ran down her spine as she thought about what she was doing. It was stupid to run into this mess blind but she really didn't want to involve anyone else. She knew she should turn to the police, even let Lisbon do something but she was too afraid and to be honest she figured he'd stop stalking her after they talked.

"I've got what you want. Meet me at my apartment in an hour." Nellie didn't wait to hear his reply. The truth was, she didn't have what he wanted. She didn't even know what that was but after all these years she was sure she could talk him out of whatever sick and twisted game he was trying to pull her into. After all he was her brother and he'd never been particularly violent, at least not that she could remember.

* * *

Lisbon let herself lean her weight against Jane's side. It was so nice to have someone around, even when at work. She made sure that they didn't appear 'too close' although Ara had pretty much outed them. It didn't matter, she still wanted to be professional so for now leaning would be the only contact between them. It was something they both knew was remarkably intimate yet to everybody else it just appeared that she was standing next to him. She knew she hadn't always been overly observative like Jane but something was off. She could feel it and when she let her eyes travel the bullpen she realized what it was.

"Where's Nell? She was right behind us when we came in. Jane did you see where she went?" No one had noticed which direction the young woman had headed. Jane whipped around to see that she was indeed gone and when his worried gaze met Lisbon's, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Do you think..." He let the sentence hang as the rest of the team and Minelli stared at them both with expressions of confusion. His only reply was her one swift wordless nod. It wouldn't appear to be anything major but they both knew that Nell never wandered off without telling one of them where she was going. Never. She hadn't been the type to do anything like that. Lisbon checked her phone but there were no messages, Jane followed suit and the team still stared.

"You two care to share what's going on?" Even while still holding Ara, Minelli could look rather intense. Jane and Lisbon turned back to face everyone at the same time. Lisbon took a deep breath as her boss continued to stare them down and slowly let it out. This wasn't her story to tell but it seemed like they wouldn't have any other choice.

"Nellie's brother is in town. She's terrified of him and has every right to be. The rest of the story isn't mine to tell but if she isn't in this building then I think she went to confront him. If so, I'll fill everyone in. I told her, I told her not to do that without me around. She's been acting different all morning, I should have known." Lisbon knew that she was acting motherly over Nellie but she couldn't help it. The girl was stupid if she went off alone and Lisbon made a vow to ground her if that was the case. It didn't matter that she was eighteen and could do what she wanted or that Lisbon had no rights to her at all. She was grounded.

**a/n: I postponed the Lisbon/Minelli father daughter moment until next chapter and you'll see why. I had this one done last night and then fanfiction was being a grrr and wouldn't let me log in to post it. For anyone who is curious this story is going to have like 20-some or 30-some chapters. I hope nobody is getting bored with it. Okay off to read a bunch of stories now. I'll start with Temptation *winks at Nellie* Oh oh, and I almost forgot a new chapter of Take Away shall be up later tonight or tomorrow. :) ~ Rina**


	16. Stupid Decisions

**Disclaimer: No infringement was intended. I don't own it.**

**A/N: I'm finally all moved in so I can get back to writing, YAY! So are you guys ready for an intense next few chapters?? You are? Great. Enjoy the ride...oh and I still apologize for Brett being a creepy psycho but hey he makes for an interesting story. The beginning scene was supposed to be relatively short but then it just kinda grew to over 1000 words. Funny how things seem to always run away from me. :D**

Pacing the length of the small living room, Nellie waited for her estranged brother to make his appearance. She had her phone clutched to her chest with Lisbon's number already showing on the screen, if anything happened all she had to do was press the call button. Her fingers were already itching to do just that and Brett wasn't even there yet but it didn't matter. She really wanted to hear the soft melodic motherly tone telling her that it would be okay or probably in this case, telling her how stupid she was being. They'd be disappointed in her for this. Teresa and Patrick both but she needed to do it. She knew they'd be angry, she could tell by how many times they'd each tried to call her already.

Her thumb hovered over that green little button, just a bit more pressure and she'd be calling. She was about to just give in and do it, when there was a loud knock at her door. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart, she turned the knob and pulled it open. She shielded her expression and hoped that Brett couldn't see how terrified she truly was. He'd never actually physically hurt her before but she knew he was sick and twisted. She wouldn't underestimate him, she just really really hoped that the dreadful feeling in her gut was wrong.

"You have what I want?"

"Yes." Something flickered in the wicked blue eyes that roamed over her body. A shiver coursed down her spine at the smile that lit up his face. Everything finally clicked in her head, she should have realized it earlier. All he wanted was her. The phone she'd stuck in her pocket before opening the door was now calling Lisbon. This wasn't what she had thought, she'd figured a talk and he'd go away. The look in his eyes the way he started advancing into her apartment, this wasn't what she'd bargained for. She'd been stupid to come alone. "Brett, what are you doing?"

"Taking what you owe me." The door slammed shut and kept stepping closer, reaching out to run his hand down her cheek.

"I'm your sister." Nellie knew that if she could keep him talking then Teresa would hear the conversation and know what was happening. She just had to buy herself some time and think of an escape route.

"So naive, I'm not really your brother. I was adopted sis. Come with me and I'll tell you all about it."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Get out of my apartment." A hand shot out before she could react and roughly grabbed waist forcing her against him. "Let me go Brett!"

Nell had never been one to just give in easily. He was stronger than her, no doubt but she wasn't about to just give up. It wasn't going to be easy for him, she wouldn't let it be. Distracting him with her desperate plea, she brought her knee up to his groin as hard as she could and watched him double over in pain. As satisfying as it had been, she couldn't just stand there and wait for him to try something else. She grabbed the keys from the coffee table in a rush but making it to the door wasn't as easy. A hand jerked her back by her hair and a rough voice whispered in her ear.

"Don't run, it's not nearly as fun for me if I'm exhausted."

"Go to hell you son of a bitch." She punctuated her words with a well placed elbow to the nose. The crack she heard was followed by a growl. Brett seemed to only get angrier the more she fought. He hadn't let go of her hair this time, and she struggled to get away. One arm wrapped around her waist and forced her to stay still as he fished her phone out of her pocket. She hoped that whoever was listening on the other end had heard her when she said they were in her apartment. She really hoped that Teresa would find her.

"Oh who are we talking to? Teresa Lisbon. Hm." Nell couldn't see what he was doing but she knew he put the phone up to his ear. She tried to move her arms but he had them pinned with just one of his. This was an unfair fight, frustration triumphed the fear bubbling inside of her as she kicked her legs. "Hello...well yes....I don't think I can do that. It's really not very nice to say that."

She couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but a smile played at her lips when she imagined what all the feisty woman was saying. She'd always admired that about her employer. The woman was tough. Struggling against Brett's hold had managed to free her arms enough for her to get away after a hard blow to his stomach. Leaving the car keys on the floor she ran out the door, determined to just find a place to hide.

"You good for nothing little bitch. You'll pay for that." Heavy foot falls echoed down the hallway as she headed for the stairs. He wasn't too far behind but if she could get out onto the street where people were, it'd be easier to get away. She didn't look back. She didn't want to know how close he really was, so she just kept racing down the stairs skipping every other one and hoping this wasn't like some cheap horror movie. She'd be pissed with herself if she lost her footing and fell.

* * *

Rigsby and Van Pelt were checking different floors to see if anyone had overheard where Nell might have been going. Cho was questioning the guards at the front entrance and Lisbon was slightly panicking. She was freaking out on the inside because she knew that Nellie wasn't in the building. She could just tell that she wasn't. Her own personal Jane hunch she supposed. A motherly instinct that nagged at the back of her mind until she finally sat down opposite the older man with a defeated sigh.

Minelli had her in his office explaining the situation in further detail while Jane kept Ara busy with some left over pizza they'd found in the fridge. The little one didn't understand why everyone had went frantic or why she couldn't sit on her Papa's lap. But she did know that her mother was worried. That couldn't be hidden, not even from someone her age. Jane had situated Ara on his hip and joined Lisbon. The graphic parts of Nellie's past had already been mentioned and truth was, he couldn't stand not knowing what the plan was. The young woman was like a daughter to him, just like Arabella, and he had to know.

"Lisbon I know you're worried, I'm worried, she's just as much my granddaughter as Ara is but we don't know anything. She could have just went out for something."

"I don't need you to be my boss right now Virgil, forget the procedure. This is Nellie, she doesn't just wander off. You know that."

"She walked away. Willingly Teresa." Lisbon opened her mouth to argue that she'd called her at least ten times and there was no answer, something else that Nellie has never done before. She'd never ignored calls. The ringing of a cell phone interrupted. Her cell phone. She contemplated ignoring it but the display caught her attention. One quick look over at Jane and she was answering the phone.

"Nellie? Where the hell are you?" Lisbon winced a bit at her word choice when Jane covered Ara's ears. "Hello?" That's when she heard the voices, her eyes grew wide when a very male voice interrupted. This wasn't good.

"Lisbon? Teresa is she okay?" Ignoring Jane's question, she pressed speakerphone so they could hear what was happening. Faces went pale when Nell's voice crackled through, she sounded a little distant and they all assumed she had the phone hidden. Lisbon was about to order someone to get a trace running off Nellie's call but then the words 'Get out of my apartment' came over the speaker. Everyone knew what that meant, Jane had put Ara in Minelli's chair and was already out the door phoning the others to meet him outside. He didn't get to hear the sickening sounds of a scuffle or the sharp yelp of pain that Lisbon did. It wasn't one sided, Nellie fought back judging by the sound. They could hear swearing and moans of pain that were clearly from a man but that didn't make anything better.

"You let the team and Jane go, Teresa. Stay here." Minelli reached for her hand and grasped it gently with his. There were already tears forming in her eyes.

"Boss, I need to go...I-I have to..." She wanted to plead her case, shrug away from him and run to save Nell but her thoughts were interrupted when, what she assumed to be Brett's voice came through the speaker loud and clear. "Brett?" His answer was cocky, he acted proud of himself and she could still hear Nellie struggling in the background. "Brett, listen to me, just let her go."

_"I don't think I can do that."_

"You hurt her in any way and I swear to you I will make sure you spend the rest of your miserable existance rotting in a cell that makes hell look like a five star reservation." She didn't pay attention to his answer, she was busy listening to the noise Nell was making, followed by the threat that Brett dished out. Footsteps and huffing was all she could hear, this was torture. She knew what was happening and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Her blood ran cold at what she heard next. There was a scream, a spine chilling crack and then silence. "Nell! Nellie!"

_"I'm sorry Agent Lisbon, Nellie's taking a bit of a nap." _The call ended before an outraged and terrified Lisbon could say anything. She stared into Minelli's sympathetic face and felt her daughter tugging the leg of her pants.

"Boss..."

"Teresa, your daughter needs you here and you're still technically on vacation." Her gaze dropped to the floor, wide eyes stared up at her and she knew he was right. It didn't stop the emotions coursing through her veins from taking over. She wanted to run to her car and speed over to the apartment but something told her it was too late anyway. She didn't know if Nellie was dead or alive but she knew that Brett wouldn't have just left her.

A hand rested on her shoulder and then gently pulled her into a warm fatherly hug. Comforting and reassuring, she hugged him back. This was one of those times that she really loved having a man like him around. She thought of him as her father and this proved how much he really was like one to her. The quiet voice that left her mouth didn't even sound like her own when she whispered `She has to be okay' against Minelli's jacket.

"Mum-mum? Papa? Where Daddy?" The tiny hand that tugged on Lisbon's pants, pulled harder until the she finally dipped down to pick the toddler up from the floor. Her baby, this was her baby and her other one was in danger.

"Daddy'll be back."

"We'll do our part Teresa. I'm helping with this one, you get her a real breakfast and then come see me. Brett is his name?"

"Brett Ashner, he's not originally from California. I'll be back in five minutes." It didn't matter that she had only known Nell for about two years, she was still like a daughter to her and now Lisbon was stuck being the distraught mother because she 'technically' couldn't do anything else. That wasn't entirely true, she could help out once Ara was properly fed but she couldn't have anything to do with the scene. Jane would be there, that was good enough. He would find the clues if there were any to find. It's what he did and she trusted him. She'd get Ara something to eat and then be back to help. Five minutes.

**a/n: Next up we learn things like how Brett managed to get Nellie's information and a few other interesting things happen. I'm going to point out that this is the first thing I've written in my new home. ~ Rina**


	17. Out of Touch

**Disclaimer: Be glad I don't own it or new episodes would be few and far between. Like I said...be glad.**

**A/N: Guess who's engaged?! Patrick stole my thunder, called all of our family members and already told everybody on jello-forever. So this is me telling you! He asked Ara for her permission, of course the only thing she understood was that he wouldn't leave us and could stay her daddy. Not surprising that she told him okay by using her new favorite word he taught her: Absolutely which sounds a lot more like 'ab-sho-hutely' when she says it but hey she tries. Busy last month, first he asks me to move in and now this.**

**I fail at updating lately. I managed to sprain my wrist pretty badly by tripping over one of the boxes I left in the middle of the bedroom floor. Brilliant, I know. Actually I'm positive I wasn't the one who left it there but you know men, they never own up to anything. Anyway now that it feels a little better I'm finally getting around to posting this. :D I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter, especially with how I left the last one. Yikes. This chapter jumps a bit. Sorry.**

There were several things that Jane expected to find once they made it to Nellie's apartment but the pool of blood at the bottom of the building's staircase exit wasn't the thing he'd been hoping for. No sign of the girl, just the blood and her cell phone. It wasn't a large pool, giving them a little hope that she was still alive and Brett had just taken her somewhere. Jane really hoped that was the case. He didn't know how he'd react to lose someone he considered a daughter, he didn't know if he could handle the pain again. His heart was already in knots with all the 'what if' scenarios playing out in his head like a movie. He tried to push them away but they only flooded back every time. It was pointless to fight it. One of his fists connected with the wall, rage coursing through him at the thought of what had happened. There had to be something to lead them to Nellie. There had to be or he didn't know what he would do.

"We'll find her." He tried to give Cho a nod to show him that he appreciated the positivity but he couldn't even manage it. He just kept looking at the blood, still fresh on the stairs and the light speckling of it on the wall. "You should call Lisbon."

The suggestion fell on deaf ears, Jane was staring off into space with a glazed look in eye. Cho thought it'd be best to leave him be for the moment and whipped out his own phone. He knew that his boss would probably prefer to hear from Jane but she'd have to settle, the man looked lost and there wasn't enough time.

_**  
The park looked lovely in the afternoon, always beautiful no matter the weather. At least Jane thought so, he just liked to sit on the bench under a shady tree and relax by listening to all the different sounds; the children, adults, dogs, and leaves rustling in the breeze. Every bit of it helped him winde down after a long case, maybe one day he'd share it with Lisbon. He knew she could use some relaxation, the woman deserved it. Maybe one day he could be the one to help her relax, but for now he sat alone on the wooden seat. Just him until a teenage girl perched herself on the other end, casting a sideways glance his direction. He could tell immediately what her intentions were._

_"I only have three dollars on me so there's no point in trying to steal my wallet." His words came out as nonchalant as if he'd been addressing her about the weather but the look on her face as she turned to gawk at him was a give away that he'd shocked her._

_"I wasn't..."_

_"Oh come on, don't lie. We both know the truth. You could just ask for the money." The girl dropped her head and ran her fingers through her long tangled hair revealing faded bruises on her neck. _

_"I-I'm sorry, I've asked and nobody wants to give a teenage girl dressed like me any money. They think I'll use it for drugs or something." Jane took in her attire, the worn ratty jacket and dingy clothes that looked as though they needed washed. She was right, people probably didn't want to give her cash, but they weren't as observative as he was and he could tell she was hungry. __"Are you one of those creeps who tells me you'll give me money if I..."_

_"No, I'm not one of those guys." Sensing her hesitation, he fishes the CBI identification card out of his jacket and hands it to her. _

_"CBI consultant. Patrick Jane. CBI? Like police?" He nodded as she handed it back to him with a playful smirk on her lips. "That doesn't mean you're not a creep."_

_"Would you still be sitting here if you thought I was?" A shake of her head had him smiling and taking in everything about her. Observing her, he wouldn't mention it but he could tell she was probably homeless. Most likely a runaway but he wouldn't say anything just yet. He'd give her the benefit of the doubt for now. __"You have a name?"_

_"Nellie."_

_"Pretty. Come on, I'll buy you dinner." Abruptly pushing off the bench, he offered her a hand and waited. She eyed him curiously and then stared at the hand he was offering, no doubt noticing the wedding band. It took her a few minutes but finally she let him help her up and followed him to his car. Another big step for her, it took a good ten minutes for him to convince her that he was only taking her for some food and then he'd bring her right back. She had some major trust issues, then again he was a stranger.  
**_

Shaking himself out of the past, Jane met Cho's curious gaze. The man was on the phone, so was Rigsby so he pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind. It wouldn't do him any good to think of how everyday after he'd met Nellie in the park, he took her dinner. Always meeting her at the same bench. None of that really mattered at the moment. He had to find her. Ignoring the men he'd come with, he politely walked past both of them and surveyed the exit. Nothing, nothing at all, what was he supposed to work with when there was nothing. He continued looking - determined not to give up - and made his way out the door and into the alleyway. A few dumpsters lined the side of the building, some crates were stacked over on the opposite side but the thing that caught his eye was the second green dumpster. There was a red substance smeared down the side. He tried to stay calm as he made his way closer but his heart was about to pound it's way right out of his chest. For all he knew it could be anything but his gut told him it was blood.

His hand hesitated on the lid, just as it did so many years ago on a certain doorknob. Forcing himself to open it, he sucked in a sharp breath when he saw the body lying on top of the garbage. Bloodied and bruised, no longer living, no air entering the lungs and exhaling again. Eyes lifeless but it wasn't his girl. It was the landlord, the sweet old man who'd let Nellie have the place for half the amount he normally charged. Maybe it was wrong of him, but Jane was actually relieved. Saddened that such a sweet man was dead, someone he knew, but it wasn't the heart wrenching pain he would've felt had it been Nellie. Maybe that made him a horrible person.

"Cho! Rigsby!" This just wasn't a good day.

* * *

There wasn't any sound, only the pounding of the blood in her ears. She couldn't make anything out, just blurs that seemed to spin and twist which made her nauseous stomach churn violently. A groan left her lips as she tried to raise herself from whatever she was lying on. It was cold, dusty, and smelled like paint; a floor of some building. Nellie didn't know how she'd got there but she remembered her apartment; Brett, the attack. She should've let Lisbon accompany her, she was such a stupid girl. Her eyes searched the room frantically for any sign of life or a way out. Her vision was starting to return to normal and the blurred colors were starting to take shape. Her head ached and the pain only worsened when she forced her body into a sitting position and continued surveying her surroundings. There wasn't anything distinctive, no windows, one door, the walls seemed solid. It looked like she wouldn't be going anywhere soon. She really regretted her decision to face her past alone.

Slowly rising to her feet, she almost fell back to the floor at the wave of dizziness that overtook her but somehow she managed to stay upright. Her hand touched the side of her head and she winced from the pain. She had no clue what the bastard had hit her with but whatever it was, it had knocked her out good and split her head open, judging by the blood on her fingers when she pulled her hand back. Red and sticky, something that should really stay inside her body. One step and she realized that her shoes were missing, the floor cold and dirty beneath her bare feet. She glanced down at herself and groaned. No wonder she was so cold, her clothes were missing too. All except her tank top and undergarments.

Walking a little more steadily than before, she made her way to the door and tried the handle. Locked, no real surprise but she had to try. Jiggling it with more force didn't get her anywhere. The thing just wouldn't budge. Brett had probably counted on that considering he didn't tie her up or restrain her in any fashion. He knew the prison like room he'd stuck her in would hold and as she slid down the wall, she prayed that her family would find her before anything else could happen.

* * *

The five minutes Lisbon had planned to take had turned into over an hour. She'd come up with a plan so they could work on finding Nellie without leaving the CBI unnecessarily. A stop at the store had left the fridge stocked full of everything they'd all need. Food for her daughter, and food for the team. She knew Minelli would probably grill her about this but she wasn't going to listen. She wasn't going home and he could just live with that. It was when she was stacking the last of the individual grape juice bottles that she overheard Jane, Cho and Rigsby come back from Nellie's apartment.

Cho had called and told her about the blood at the bottom of the stairs but she desperately wanted to talk to Jane. She needed to talk to him. Minelli had already filled her in on what he found out about Brett, which ended up being something that had literally made her feel sick to her stomach. The man was wanted for murder in two different states. The information did nothing to ease her troubled mind. He'd killed before, almost two years ago and hadn't been caught yet.

"Do you think the morgue has anything on the body?" Rigsby's voice carried, and the only word Lisbon had heard was: body. There was a body. Shoving the refridgerator door in a rush, she was out of the kitchen and into the bullpen in less than a second. That one word echoing in her head. Body. Nellie. Body. She was too tired and achy for this kind of emotional roller coaster.

"Body?" Her voice cracked on the Y and no matter how hard she tried to cover it by clearing her throat, everybody had heard it. Three men turned to face her, each of them a little startled by her entrance but one shook his head and stepped closer.

"It's not her, Teresa. The landlord." The pounding in her chest began to slow as Jane's reassuring eyes locked onto hers. It wasn't her, she could breathe. She didn't even notice his hand catching hers, or the way he tugged her over to his couch. One end was taken by Arabella who was sleeping peacefully curled up in the blanket that usually hung over the back. Lisbon was careful not to wake the little one as Jane tugged her down on the unoccupied end. Somehow she wound up half in his lap and the rest of the people in the bullpen made themselves scarce. Rigsby and Cho mumbled something about finding Van Pelt and Lisbon was too busy watching the gentle rise and fall of her baby's chest to tell them that the red head was in Minelli's office.

"We have to find her. Minelli and I found out that Brett's wanted for murder in two states. Jane..."

"We'll find her." When a soft kiss landed on her lips, Lisbon didn't care that they were at work. She needed the comfort from him and since it only lasted a few seconds, she chose not to make a big deal about it. Nobody was around anyway and she was technically still on leave. "You should lie down with Bunny, maybe get some rest. I'm gonna go talk to the team."

"No, I'm coming with you."

"Then who will be here with the baby. You're still hurt, you're still in pain and somebody needs to stay with our munchkin." Lisbon had completely forgotten the bruise still covering the side of her face and the small gash that came with it. She was in fact still fighting the migraine that came with it but she felt fine despite that minor detail. A little tired but there was no way she'd sleep. It was only midday and somebody she loved was missing. He was crazy to think she would even consider taking a nap.

"I'm not tired and my head is fine, Patrick. There are bigger things to worry about than a damn bruise." Her words had come out a lot harsher than she'd intended and the hurt in his gaze had her closing her eyes and sighing. She wasn't trying to hurt him, she needed him right now but he needed to realize that she wasn't a fragile little glass doll.

"That bruise reminds me that I didn't keep you safe. I'll make sure you stay safe this time." Her eyes opened upon hearing the sadness in his voice.

"You can't protect me all the time, my job is dangerous besides I'm the one with a gun." Jane's firm yet warm hands rested on Lisbon's back, tracing soothing circles up and down her spine.

"This isn't about your job. This is different. This is personal, this guy has a picture of you and Arabella, he already has Nell. Not to mention, you aren't even supposed to be working."

"So I'm breaking the rules, you should be proud." Sharing a smile with him, Lisbon turned into the hand that had reached up to brush her bangs to the side. "I'm only on leave until tomorrow. It's afternoon now, I'm just getting a head start."

"You know you can't leave Ara alone, it was fine when you were right across the hall but we both know you won't go much further. Might as well get some rest Lisbon." There was no way she could actually let herself drift off, but she simply nodded and moved out of his way when he stood up. Watching him walk away, she let out a sigh and shifted herself into a lying position. She wouldn't go to sleep but she could at least lie there next to her daughter. She wasn't used to having to miss out because she had her baby with her, most of the time Nellie kept her while she was working so she'd never had to be in this position before. She didn't hate it because her little girl meant the world to her but it wasn't exactly pleasant either. She felt like she was sitting around doing nothing, she felt like she was out of the loop.

Pressing a soft kiss to Ara's head, Lisbon tucked the small body into her chest and silently thanked Jane. He was right, she couldn't leave her and it wasn't fair to risk waking her or to expose her to the things they were discussing. This was where she needed to be for the time being and it was okay because she knew Jane would fill her in. She hoped they found something.

**a/n: I will reply to reviews after I get some sleep. I have such a migraine right now. I think I'm just going to black out the house and lie down. Anyway hope you liked. Take Away chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow. ~ Rina**


	18. Foolish Hope

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

**A/N: So I'd like to thank everyone who congratulated me on the engagement and for anyone who's wondering a new chap of Voluminous shall be up tonight as well. :D Thank you everyone for the reviews, except for Patrick because he used his to be mushy which is why I chose to elbow him instead of reply. Everybody else is awesome. So are ALL my readers, every single one of you! I seriously never expected this story to go so far. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. :D**

**Just a little warning that there's some explicit language in this chapter and some violence.**

Steady quiet steps led Jane back to his couch, back to his little family. Despite the current situation he found himself smiling when he saw that Lisbon had indeed dozed off with her body curled around Ara's in a protective manner. It was hard for him to describe the heart bursting feeling he got from seeing the little one pressed into her mother's chest and Lisbon keeping her there with loving arms. Jane could tell she was only in a light sleep, the way she was breathing gave it away. One small sound and she'd jerk awake but he was still slightly pleased with himself for making her stay put. He honestly hadn't thought she'd give in quite so easily, even with Ara being there. He thought she'd fight him until he ended up with the baby. Something wasn't right. Either that or he had misread her. On second thought, something just wasn't right.

There would be time to figure it out later, for now he had to wake her and let her know they found something that needed to be checked out. Indulging himself for just a second, he let his fingertip trace the slope of her nose, barely touching. Beautiful, she was always so beautiful without even trying to be. She seemed even more so while lying on a piece of furniture he claimed as his own, he hadn't seen her lying on his couch since she was pregnant.

_**  
Jane stepped off the elevator with a little more enthusiasm than most felt when arriving at work. That feeling only grew when the brown leather of his couch came into view but something was different. There was already somebody sprawled out on top of it; Lisbon. She was staring up at the ceiling with her hands over her seven month pregnant belly. Her shoes and socks were next to his unused desk and she'd folded up her cardigan sweater to use as a makeshift pillow. He decided then and there that he'd learn to share the couch if it meant seeing her so relaxed._

"_Comfy Lisbon?" A broad smile lit up her face as she turned her head towards him._

"_The baby likes this couch."_

"_The baby likes it?" Jane kept his itching hands to himself while he watched hers roam over her rounded stomach. _

"_Yeah, Boo calms down when I lie here. Picky little thing is right in my ribs today." Smiling at the nickname they'd picked out for the baby growing in her belly, he wondered if she'd ever believe him when he told her she was carrying a girl. Probably not, the woman was stubborn and it seemed pregnancy made it worse. There was no arguing with her so he didn't even try to make her move, he let her lie there and chose to sit at the opposite end. Without even asking, he propped her feet up in his lap and began to gently massage them one at a time.  
**_

He remembered that day, they'd lounged on that couch and the only time Lisbon moved was when she was hungry or had to pee. It seemed that even now little Arabella still really liked his couch. He couldn't help but smile down at the pair, it really did amaze him how much the little one looked like her mother. Very carefully, Jane grasped Ara's tiny body in his hands and tried to pick her up but even in sleep, Lisbon's maternal instincts were strong. She strengthened her hold before her eyes flew open. Just from one look, Jane knew she would've laid him out flat on the floor if he was someone she didn't recognize. He loved how protective she was of her daughter.

"Easy, it's just me." After a few quick seconds, he saw the recognition in her eyes and tried lifting Ara once again. This time Lisbon's arms stayed lax as he picked up the little one and cradled her to his chest. Surprisingly she never even stirred. "You weren't tired huh?"

"Hush, did you figure anything..."

"Yep, get up, we gotta go. The team's waiting. Grace tracked a number that Nellie called just minutes after leaving here. Phone's registered to a Vance Carter." She was up and off the couch as soon as he'd said yep.

"And you think it's an alias that Brett's using."

"Very good Lisbon, I'm impressed." An amused smirk curved her lips but did nothing to stop her from rolling her eyes as she placed a tender kiss to her daughter's forehead . Jane was glad to see she could still be herself even in a time like this. He was so worried about her, about Nellie. He was even worried about himself, which didn't happen too often.

"Stay with Ara."

"Oh no, I don't think so. This is my..." He choked on the word he'd been about to say. She wasn't his daughter but it felt as though she was; just like Arabella. "...Nellie we're searching for. I'm coming, Minelli already said he'd watch Bunny."

Jane held her gaze knowing she wouldn't fight him on this. They both loved that girl like she was theirs, they knew it would be pointless to try to keep one another away from this case. Minelli knew it too, that was the only reason they were allowed to work it and yet in those few seconds spent staring at the woman he loved, only one thought entered his head: he couldn't lose his family again. He never even thought he'd be able to feel enough love towards someone for them to be considered family but Lisbon had worked her way into what was left of his heart and he'd do everything he could to keep her there. Part of him felt a little guilty, felt like he was replacing the wife and daughter he'd lost with Lisbon and Ara but then he also had Nellie which made him realize this wasn't about replacing anyone. He wasn't sure it was fair to the memory of his daughter to have two other girls he loved just as much but she'd always be special to him. She'd been his little princess and nothing would ever take away the memory of her.

No other words were spoken between them, they weren't necessary and after a stop by Minelli's office to leave Ara, they were heading to an abandoned house on the other side of town. A feeling of dread lingered with them, hearts racing at the thought of what they might find. Neither of them believed that Brett would be so stupid, or that it could be this easy. Their chests were tightening with every second that passed, they both felt as though they couldn't breathe and the closest thing to comfort they received was from the way their hands linked.

* * *

Cold floor, cold room, just cold; that's what Nellie felt. She was freezing and hungry. She never got that breakfast Lisbon had talked about that morning but that was her fault. Her stomach was rumbling loud enough to hear as she paced her prison. She couldn't just sit, her head hurt too much and if she was just sitting it gave her time to think of how her current predicament might end. A surge of anger shot through her as she stalked to the door and started banging on it. Pounding hard enough to hurt her fists, but she ignored the slight discomfort and kept at it. If he was around, she wanted a word.

"Brett! You son of a bitch!" She heard something light, a gentle sound of footfalls making their way towards her. She had a plan and she needed him to open the door. He hadn't restrained her and she knew she could make a run for it. Better than just waiting for him to do something. "Come on, open the damn door!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realized how this could go horribly wrong but she had to try. The lock clicked, disengaging as the knob turned. She took a step back but remained poised to make her break, muscles tense. Her feet were cold and starting to hurt from all the pacing she'd done, she wondered how long she'd been here. It happened in slow motion, she swore it did, the door finally opened but as soon as she saw Brett, she knew she couldn't even attempt to run. She was staring down the barrel of a gun and bullets traveled a lot faster than she did.

"Planning to run kitten?"

"Never crossed my mind, I wanted to ask if I'm going to be fed or not." Maybe she was pushing her luck but she really wanted some food. Her stomach was starting to twist into uncomfortable knots.

"Maybe tomorrow if you're good. You weren't very good today, were you?"

"Fuck you." She should have known better than to antagonize someone with a gun but the words had slipped without much thought. With her head pounding she wasn't sure she was even capable of thinking. She recoiled in pain when the back of his free hand met her cheek with an echoing smack. Her fingers immediately went to the hurting area as he smiled brightly at her and shook his head. "If you want to kill me, what are you waiting for?"

"I don't want you dead, I need you alive for all I have planned. But I won't hesitate to cover my tracks if you try to get out." The wicked blue eyes held hers as he chuckled and lowered the gun. She could try to run but she was too stunned to move. Her limbs felt too heavy to move and within the next few seconds she knew why he'd lowered his weapon. Before she had the chance to realize it, his mouth was crashing against hers. No matter how tired she felt, she forced her arms up to push him away. The tears she'd been desperately fighting slipped out and once they started, she couldn't get them to stop. With as much force as she could muster she pushed against Brett's shoulders and was slightly relieved when he stumbled backwards. "Don't worry kitten, before long you'll be begging me."

The gun raised again and she closed her eyes waiting. She knew he wasn't going to shoot her, at least not yet but she was expecting some form of pain. It never came, instead something cool was placed in her hand and she knew by the shape that it was a bottle. Forcing her teary eyes to open she looked down to see a bottle of water and then her gaze drifted back to the door to see it shut and Brett gone. She was relieved and horrified at the same time. What had she gotten herself into?

At least the room wasn't dark, although it might as well have been. She could care less about lighting, she wanted out. Her stomach rumbled again and a sharp pain followed. Her cheek was hot and still stinging, aching now and she knew she'd be bruised by morning. A creak caught her attention as the only escape opened once more. She was still standing in the exact same spot, she hadn't been able to move and when the psycho moved closer she still held her ground. Something cold and distinctly metal encircled her wrist as his slimy hands trailed up her arm and something circular positioned itself under her chin. She knew it was the gun he'd had earlier. Maybe if he had a knife she'd try to overpower him but a bullet to her skull wasn't a risk she'd take. Now her feet tried to move her away but he advanced until he had her backed into a corner. There was a click and then she couldn't move her left arm. He'd cuffed her to a hook jutting out from the concrete wall.

"You'll need to earn your freedom back." With those words, he walked away and once again left her alone. She wondered how long it'd be before he tried more than just kissing her. Sliding down her prison wall, she brought her knees up to her chest and then cautiously unscrewed the lid of the water he'd left her with. She sipped at it, not knowing if he planned to give her any more. Sitting on the cold floor, a shiver coursing through her veins, a sob left her lips. Tears flowed freely as her shoulders shook violently. She wanted to go home.

"Please, please find me....please....Dad." Nellie hadn't ever realized how much of a father Patrick Jane had been to her until that second. She missed him, she missed Teresa and she wanted them to find her before something else happened. With one hand hanging limply in a shackled hold, she whispered desperate, sob filled, pleas into the empty room. No one would hear them but she needed to say them.

* * *

G.P.S, Global Positioning System, Lisbon didn't care what the hell they called it, she was just glad to have something like it on her side. It was leading her in what she hoped was the right direction. Another gentle squeeze to her hand and she offered Jane a tiny hopeful smile. An abandoned house came into view, one of many but this is where the signal was coming from.

They didn't know what they were going into, they had no idea. All necessary precautions were taken. SWAT was there backing them up. Bullet proof vests were worn and even though Jane usually always sat out on stuff like this he'd demanded participation. She couldn't tell him no, not on this. She handed him one of the extra vests and told him to stay behind her at all times, as she drew her weapon. Even with the comforting weight of the gun in her hands, she was terrified. There were so many ways this could play out, so many scenarios of what might have already happened.

Jane listened, he stayed behind her and she could actually hear his heart or maybe that was her own. She wasn't entirely positive. Forcing herself to focus she gave the go ahead that had them bursting through the door. Cho and Rigsby managed to get in first much to Lisbon's dismay. She wasn't sure how that had happened but it did and when she saw what was lying on the sheet covered coffee table she was glad to have them. When her weapon lowered and Jane stepped up next to her, the others kept searching rooms in the house. All she could hear were shouts of all clear and the sound of her breathing.

A constricting in the chest brought Jane to stand next to a pale Lisbon. He'd known it couldn't be that easy but how he wished they were dealing with an amateur that was easy to find. He tried to focus but his heart was pounding in his ears and the object on the table left him at a loss of what to do. He grasped Lisbon's elbow gently and urged her forward. Each step he took matched one of hers and he knew that if anything happened to Nellie it would effect her as much as it would him. Somewhere along the way, they'd grown used to playing mom and dad to the teenager. They'd taken her in and now she was being brutally pulled away.

"Jane..."

"I know." The sound of slamming doors filled his ears as he leaned over the phone taunting them to read what was on the display screen. The feeling that cut through his chest when he read the message had his skin crawling. "Ha ha, try again but hurry. You wouldn't want to be too late."

"Oh my god. He's screwing with us." They were basically back at square one and from the looks of it, they were running out of time.

**a/n: Next chapter we get some team moments and Jane/Lisbon comfort. Um, okay for anyone who reads Take Away, I'm not posting the new chapter until next Friday. It's not done yet and I wanted to give everyone a heads up that it'll take a little bit. ~ Rina**


	19. Curveball Revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own it....darn.**

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! First things first: I am so sorry about the wait for all of my stories. I was really sick and then my computer decided to crash. I lost all my files and I had to retype everything. I didn't feel well enough to get these up until now, but once again I am so sorry. That being said, I feel better now. :D Big thanks to everyone who reads this and to everyone who reviews. Thank you! Because it took me SO long, I included an excerpt from the last chapter. We are finally getting to the part of the story that I planned from the beginning. Distractions and kidnapping. :) Remember how I promised a way long time ago (it wouldn't have been so long if I'd updated) that we'd see more of Robert Taro and there were some twists? (Guy who kidnapped those 2 boys in the beginning, just in case the lapse in time made you forget.) Well one of those twists is here.**

_"I know." The sound of slamming doors filled his ears as he leaned over the phone taunting them to read what was on the display screen. The feeling that cut through his chest when he read the message had his skin crawling. "Ha ha, try again but hurry. You wouldn't want to be too late."_

_"Oh my god. He's screwing with us." They were basically back at square one and from the looks of it, they were running out of time._

* * *

The sound of pacing echoed through the entire CBI headquarters. Everybody was doing it, Grace, Rigsby, Lisbon, Jane even Cho. They were all wearing tracks into the floor, back and forth. They looked like a synchronized group of pacers but they were all so nervous and upset that sitting was simply out of the question. This was their way to brainstorm for this case that technically shouldn't even be theirs. Emotions were too strung out and vulnerable but Minelli hadn't even mentioned taking it away from them yet. They all just assumed he wouldn't do that, and they all hoped they were right. They'd searched that abandoned house for any shred of evidence that could lead them to Nellie but they hadn't found anything and Jane's brain didn't seem to be working either. Nobody blamed him, this was someone he loved but he acted frustrated with himself for not being able to come up with something.

All that was heard was the scuffling of shoes and frustrated sighs. Rigsby was the first to stop pacing, he threw up his hands and then plopped down at his desk with a huff. There was no point in any of this. They had nothing to go on. They couldn't give up but he just didn't know what to do. He didn't voice his opinion though, his boss didn't need to hear it and neither did the man watching her closely. He was glad they found each other, finally, and he really hoped they made it through this together. It would take awhile to get used to the thought of Jane and Lisbon being more than coworkers but it something he was willing to do. He wasn't going to get used to the bruise on the side of Lisbon's face though, he couldn't. It was still dark and angry but it was definitely lighter than the day before. If he didn't have to see it, he'd completely forget she was injured.

The woman was down right determined and even more pissed off than she had been about getting hit in the head. He didn't blame her, he was just as pissed. Nobody took their Nellie and got away with it. She was family, albeit sometimes annoying and costing him money but still a member of their close knit group. Maybe he should just learn not to bet against her, then he wouldn't owe her all the time. A small smile graced his lips at the thought before it quickly fell. What if she didn't make it home? No he couldn't let himself think like that, they'd find her. They were the best. He had to believe they'd find her or Lisbon and Jane weren't the only ones who would fall apart. The entire team would, Grace would. He hated the thought of the woman he loved going through that. He knew that must be what the consultant was feeling too. It was obvious in the way he was staring at the boss with every step she took. All this pacing was giving Rigsby a headache. It was driving him insane but before he could open his mouth to tell everyone to just stop, Jane slammed his fist down on the unused desk next to the couch.

It startled everyone causing them to jump and turn to look at the broken man. He was hurting, it was more than obvious and he was getting angry with himself for not knowing where to find Nellie. Lisbon was the first to move, she stepped carefully over to him and cautiously laid a comforting hand on his arm. Their eyes met, held for a long second and then Lisbon jerked her head in the direction of her office. Everyone was staring, and neither of them were used to that. When she walked away, he followed like a lost puppy and ignored the stares from the team.

Their exit ended the pacing once and for all but now the team looked lost. They didn't know what to do. There wasn't any orders given and it wasn't as if they actually had any leads to track down. Another agitated sigh filled the air but it was coming from Van Pelt this time. She didn't sit like the men, she still stood in the middle of the bullpen with her arms crossed over her chest. She was angry at the situation and the lack of evidence. It wasn't as if they had absolutely nothing to do, technically they were still working on the kidnapping of the two boys. Tying up loose ends and such but they weren't exactly motivated at the moment. That was no excuse but they couldn't even think straight so how were they supposed to get anything done. Forensics were working their magic on the phone but nobody expected them to actually find anything useful. They already knew who had Nellie, they just needed to know where to find him.

She stood rooted to the same spot, ignoring Rigsby's worried stares and Cho's curious ones. She didn't move until the shrill of a phone interrupted her process of thought.

* * *

The air in Lisbon's office was charged with anger but it wasn't directed at either of the occupants. If you didn't know they were angry you wouldn't be able to tell it by looking at them. Lisbon looked cautious and composed standing directly in front of her desk, leaning her weight back against it. Her head was down, staring at Jane's brown shoes and he knew she was fighting back the tears. They'd been like this since they found the cell phone. She'd been trying to remain calm for his sake but he really just wanted her to let it go so he could to. His hand was aching now, he'd slammed it down harder than he had realized at the time but he didn't care. He was too upset and pissed off to even worry about it but she did. He could tell by the way she lifted her gaze to meet his and carefully caressed his hand with gentle fingers. She didn't prod or poke at it, much to his surprise. He watched somewhat mesmerized as she lifted it to her lips, pressed a soft kiss against the hurting area and then laced their hands together, letting them drop.

The act itself wasn't anything sexual but he felt the intimacy in her touch as well as the cautiousness. He wanted his girl back and he was angry but he didn't want Lisbon to be so cautious around him. He knew just by the way she was acting that she was somewhat scared of what he'd do next, he supposed that came from the abusive upbringing she'd been exposed to. It still surprised him sometimes when her defenses fell and he could see the woman beneath the tough agent exterior. She was still Lisbon but there were things he'd seen in the last two years that she'd never let anyone else on the team see. Now, she needed him and she was the one doing the comforting, that wouldn't do. She needed it just as much as he did.

There wasn't but a few inches between them and those quickly closed when Jane tugged her hand to pull her against his chest. It occurred to him that nobody had spoken yet but that just proved how close they'd really become; how special this thing between them really was. He loved her, he knew without a doubt that he did. He had for a long time now but he couldn't say it yet. Not when things were like this.

Gripping her tightly to his chest, Jane buried his face in her hair and let some of the tears he'd been choking back release. He could be vulnerable with her and she him. She was clutching him just as tightly and he could her quiet sniffles. They'd give themselves this little moment before getting back to work. A tiny shred of something good amidst something so terrible. He was probably hurting her, he knew he was holding her a little too tight to be comfortable but she hadn't complained and he just needed the contact. He needed her to know that he was there and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Teresa, I..."

"Shh, it's okay. We'll find her, we will." Her gentle watery words were paired with one of her hands stroking through his curls. He wasn't positive which one of them she was trying to reassure but he hoped that this was as comforting to her as it was to him. It would have been easy to get lost in her but he wouldn't let himself. They needed to get back out there and figure this out. With one last squeeze, he let her go and stepped away, pressing a lingering kiss to her battered cheek in the process. It was easy to tell by the caress of his lips that he still blamed himself for the discoloration leading up to her temple. She really wished he'd stop blaming himself for every tiny injury. He had done the same thing the first time Ara had skinned her knee.

"Tonight, I want you and Ara to go home. I'll stay but she's too little to understand this and she needs some normality."

"I don't think so, I'm not leaving and nothing you say will make me change my mind. I know she's too young but I just can't leave, I can't. I figured we could both stay here, she won't notice one night and she sleeps here all the time anyway..." The protests flew out without much thought. Lisbon had already made her mind up and she wouldn't give in. It wasn't until the last statement that she wondered if she was a bad mother. The tiny nagging thought had been creeping into her mind a lot lately. "You know how crucial these hours are, this is my job."

"Teresa, I won't fight you but she's going to need diapers."

"I packed enough diapers to get us through the night. I'll run home in the morning for more." Was she a bad mom? She didn't think so. She kept her baby fed, clothed and she loved her more than anything but had that been enough? Surely Arabella knew that she loved her wholeheartedly, she hoped she did but did that make up for all the times she'd worked all night? Lisbon wasn't so sure anything could make up for that but she prayed that once Ara was older she wouldn't resent her for it. "P-patrick? Am I a....never mind."

Jane looked concerned and his eyes showed confusion but she realized how stupid it would be to ask a question like that. The fact that she was even considering asking if he thought she was a good mother or not was completely ridiculous. She didn't know why any of this was bothering her lately, she was a good mom. She knew that, she did and that little nagging in the back of her head could go to hell. Maybe it was normal for every mother to doubt themselves at least once but she didn't like it. She loved her daughter, that was what mattered the most.

"What were you going to ask?"

"Nothing. It was stupid and we..." The door swung open before she could finish saying that they needed to focus on finding Nellie, revealing all three of her team members with an unreadable expression on their faces. Her heart immediately starting pounding in her chest and she could tell just by the stiffening of his shoulders that Jane's was doing the same thing. She dreaded the words that came next but was a little relieved when Cho spoke up and handed her some papers.

"We found something and you're not going to like it." The letters and numbers in front of her confused her at first until she realized she was holding the call log from the phone they'd found. The one that belonged to Brett. There was only two numbers he called, one they knew was Nellie's and the other he'd called repititively in the last three weeks but that wasn't what had her eyes growing as wide as saucers and reaching for Jane's hand. It was the name the number belonged to that had her so worked up. Both of their open cases had just collided, Brett had been phoning Robert Taro and from the looks of it and the length of the calls, they talked for quite some time. A pain shot through her bruised cheek as if her body remembered exactly who had given her such a mark. At least this gave them something.

"I want Taro in here now."

* * *

The air was still so musty and dirty that every time Nellie took a deep breath, she wanted to puke or that might have been due to the growing pain and churning in her stomach. She was tired, hungry, dirty and she needed to desperately use the restroom. She couldn't sleep, she was afraid she might have a concussion. There was no food so that was out of the question and she had no clue how long she'd been in the filthy, cold room. The hard floor was the only thing she had to sit on and the water she'd been given was now almost half empty. Her wrist was aching and raw from where she'd tried to break free from the handcuffs but that hadn't worked. The only thing struggling had accomplished was to add another pain to her already achy body.

She was somewhat dizzy, the room kept spinning but she fought the tiredness and stayed awake. She couldn't give up, she would get out of here. She had to. There had to be a way to get out so she put what she'd been learning from Patrick to good use. If she could think then she knew she would figure out something. Maybe all those little magic lessons in the park and mentalist tricks hadn't been such a waste. She was an observative person - she wasn't as good as Patrick Jane but she could do this. She just needed to think. If only the pounding in her head would ease up enough to let her.

In her state, she barely registered the sound of the door opening until muddy black boots and scruffy jeans filled her line of vision. Mud, that had to be a clue somehow. It looked fresh but had it rained recently? She couldn't remember. A rough hand tugged at her arm, jerking her up off the floor with ease and bringing her face to face with the scumbag that brought her to this hell hole.

"What do you want?" Apparently she still didn't know when to just keep her mouth shut. She'd always been the mouthy type and a situation like this wasn't going to change that, though it probably should.

"I love it when you're feisty." He gripped her arm tighter causing a whimper to escape her mouth. He was making her pull against the restraint cuffed to her wrist and it was making the pain worsen. "I brought you some things so you'll be comfortable."

Nellie let her gaze travel down to the hand dangling at his side. He was carrying what looked to be a pillow, blanket and a bucket. She knew what the pillow and blanket were for and her stomach churned violently at the thought of what she was supposed to do with the bucket. She had an idea and she really didn't like it. She just had to get herself into this mess, and now she wished she had a time machine. She'd make sure Teresa was with her. The petite woman was a force to be reckoned with and Brett wouldn't stand a chance against the agent.

"Oh great a pillow. That does wonders for comfort. I would have preferred a mattress...or better yet, to go home." He didn't have a gun this time which made her a little braver. She spat the words angrily at him, hoping he'd at least let her go and he did rather surprisingly. The small triumph was short lived when her already bruising cheek was met with another backhanded smack, this one was harder than the first or maybe it just felt that way. She let her head hang to the side for a few seconds, staring at the floor before she turned her gaze back towards the man she once called a brother. She knew without a doubt that hatred was burning in her eyes, it was coursing through every fiber of her being at this point.

"Now, I'm going out to take care of a few loose ends. I'll be back so don't even try anything. I bet you're lonely, I might bring you a little gift to fix that. The people you call family really are very lovely aren't they?" Within seconds she was struggling with the restraint and screaming at him to leave her family alone but he was already out the door laughing wickedly, and she knew he wouldn't listen. It was pointless to scream but she kept at it hoping that maybe just maybe somebody might hear her.

**a/n: Yes I actually planned for two kidnappings to link unexpectedly...I'm rather morbid. The details to how the two crossed paths will be spread out over the next few chapters. This one and the next are the ones that inspired this entire story!!!**

**I know it's been a long time since I've updated Take Away, and I promise the last chapter WILL be up this week. It was a 5000 word chapter and now it's 0, so it'll take me a couple days to redo it. I hate laptops sometimes. Ugh! Chapter of Voluminous should be up tomorrow. So sorry about the wait guys, I'm so behind...on reading too. I need to do that now, I promised Nellie I'd get around to catching up on Melt. If you haven't read that story...go do it! NOW! Honestly it's epic. ~ Rina**


	20. Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer: Well, I have a new car (it's shiny)....but no Mentalist. I'm happy with just a car though. No more bumming rides.**

**A/N: I keep trying to update this and then I get distracted by wedding plans. alekhgueiopsghkdfa;kdgfhjhf --- that's me venting frustration. I shall try to update more frequently over the next few weeks. I want to get this one finished so I can start a new one. :D Though at the same time...I don't want to see this one end. Okay this chapter is pretty much all Jane/Lisbon/Ara because I missed their cute together moments. Hopefully a long chapter will make up for the delay. **

A sleepy little girl hobbled her way through the halls of the CBI followed closely by her fussing mother as she rounded a corner that she wasn't supposed to. Lisbon was smiling despite the ache in her chest, she had to be strong for her baby otherwise the little one would know something was up and she didn't need to be exposed to the twisted world while still so small. A tiny fragment of the anger she was feeling was now directed at her boss and her team. She wanted the Taro interview but Minelli wouldn't let her near it. Apparently if you go psycho on a psycho, it looks bad. She'd done everything she could think of but being stuck in her boss's office didn't exactly work to her benefit. Nor did the fact that he stood in front of the door the entire time until he had to go do something and made her promise to stay put.

It was all ridiculous and she technically hadn't promised which was why she was headed towards the interrogation room, simply following a wobbly little one in green who seemed to know exactly where she was going. Lisbon wasn't going to let Ara anywhere near the man inside but she'd pass her to Jane or Cho and then do some questioning that she wasn't supposed to do. She couldn't handle being left out, the distraught mother thing just wasn't okay with her.

"Ara baby, stay where mommy can see you." Protective, that's what Jane always said and she agreed. She was very much a momma bear looking out for her cub, even in a place full of state agents. It was in her blood, she was that way before Ara was even born. She'd been protecting people for as long as she could remember and yet she'd failed to protect Nellie. "Arabella Adriana Lisbon! What did I just say?"

"Stay, see me." Her small voice carried from behind a wall that was blocking Lisbon's view of the one year old already dressed in her green feetie pajamas. "Daddy see me."

Lisbon could only groan when she realized why her daughter had taken off in a run. Following the same path, she came face to face with Jane who was hoisting Ara into his arms and lightly tickling her belly. She loved watching them interact. The way Jane was always so loving and playful and the way Ara always laughed and tried to crawl up and over his shoulder. It was what she considered magical.

"Did Taro..."

"Didn't give us much, but I think that they might have a history together. Background wise, not criminal. Something is there I can feel it." Lisbon ducked her head to contemplate Jane's findings or lack there of. "I heard Minelli had to barricade you in his office."

"I'm fine, I could have done this interview. I'm as fine as you are."

"That's what worries me. Do you know how hard it was for me to be in the same room with this guy the first time? He hurt you, and now he's somehow connected to this." Even as he spoke, Lisbon could see the battle he was fighting with himself. His eyes were open with her, honest.

"Then you shouldn't have been in there either. Why am I the one who is being forced to sit out on everything? I'm the goddamn boss!" Her voice went up a few octaves towards the end of her rant, drawing a few stares from passersby.

"od'amn boss!" A look of utter horror came over both adults faces, when they realized that Lisbon hadn't censored herself and Ara had picked out the one word that Lisbon didn't want her to learn. Rubbing her bruised temple, she shook her head and mumbled under her breath. This wasn't what they needed.

"No Ara sweetie, please don't say that."

"Mum-mum sowwy?" Brushing a lock of hair out of Ara's face, Lisbon pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Yes, that's a bad word and I didn't mean it." She did mean it but she couldn't go around saying stuff like that in front of her daughter. The big green eyes staring back at her simply blinked twice and then became distracted with Jane's vest as her tiny hands tugged at the fabric. Thank goodness for short attention spans in toddlers. "Jane, can you please take her and put her to bed? It's way passed her bedtime and I have something I need to do."

"Yeah, I'll even pretend I don't know that you're going to talk to Taro. I got you covered, told Cho you'd be in and that Minelli cleared it."

"Thank you." Jane's free hand came up to gently caress her cheek. The touch was welcomed with a warm smile but she knew that the slight terror lingering in his gaze was matched in her own. They had to get Nellie back, time was running out. The day was almost over and they had no idea how long Brett intended to keep her alive or what torture he'd already put her through.

"This is still your unit Teresa, no one is trying to undermine you." Lisbon let her eyes flicker to her daughter who was toying with one of Jane's curls before nodding to show she understood. She did to a point, they were looking out for her. They were worried about her head and how she would react to Taro since the first meeting hadn't gone so well but she was fine. Jane seemed to know that or she knew he wouldn't be letting her anywhere near the man either. He'd grown protective of her and Ara since her pregnancy and truthfully she loved it.

She liked knowing that he was there for her when she needed him, though it'd been hard for a few months after Christian had died. She'd felt so guilty that she tried to avoid him but it hadn't worked and she was glad. Watching as Jane carried Ara back towards the bullpen, she let out a shaky sigh.

"Patrick, put her on your couch. She won't sleep through the night on the one in my office."

"Ask Taro about his brother." He already knew Ara's sleeping preferences but she was stalling. As much as she wanted to talk to Taro, she wasn't sure she wanted to face him. The guy had hit her with a rock, her head still hurt.

Taking a deep breath, she walked into the interrogation room, head held high and took a seat next to Cho. At least she wasn't in there alone and Cho would make sure nothing happened. She trusted him. Her heart was still pounding and the leer that the man sent her way had a shiver running down her spine.

"Agent Lisbon. How's your head? I'm still sorry about that." He wasn't sorry, people don't grin if they're sorry but she clenched her jaw and remained calm.

"You've been one very talkative man, Mr. Taro. Cell phone records...."

"This man and blondie already tried that approach and I'll tell you like I told them. I have no idea what you're talking about, I don't know any Brett Ashner." She hated when they still tried to lie even though there was proof. Oh she hated it. Sighing and letting her gaze fall to the table top, she decided it was time to listen to Jane. They had nothing to lose, they needed answers.

"How's your brother doing?"

"What does he have to do with any of this?" Lisbon didn't know, she really didn't. Jane had told her to ask and she did, she had no idea where to take the line of questioning after that but luckily she didn't have to come up with anything. Cho leaned forward, resting his arms on the table and suddenly seemed very interested in the questioning.

"You told Jane and I, that you didn't have any family. Care to explain that?" The man looked absolutely terrified that he'd been caught in a lie. He stayed quiet, shrinking back into his chair and then Lisbon let out a huff. This was all pointless and she knew they were running out of time. Matching Cho's position, she lowered her voice and let go of the control she was so fond of.

"Okay, let's just cut the crap here shall we? I don't really give a damn about you or your family. Brett Ashner kidnapped my daughter." There was a slight pause when she realized what she'd just said. Nellie wasn't hers but he didn't need to know that. "You don't help us and you'll regret it. I'm done with being nice cop. Tell us what you know or I swear to you that your life will be hell. You think it's bad now? You haven't seen anything. If something happens to her, I'll make sure you pay for it."

* * *

For the fourth time in two minutes Jane watched as Ara kicked off the blanket and tried to sit up. He gently pushed her back down and covered her back up. The tiny one hardly ever acted out but occasionally there were times when you had to raise your voice, he was hoping she'd give in so he wouldn't need to do that. Kids were stubborn, they liked to push the boundaries but if you were consistent they would learn what was okay and what was not.

"No night night."

"Yes night night." It was clear as day that she was exhausted. Her little fists rubbed at her eyes, a yawn taking over but still she fought to keep her eyes open. It always amazed him to watch her try to fight sleep. No matter how hard she tried, it never worked.

"Not s'eepy." Jane couldn't help but chuckle at her persistence. The little one seemed to know exactly how to play him, he knew he was wrapped around her finger. He also knew she was very sleepy and would be very cranky if she didn't go to sleep soon.

"Arabella..." He almost groaned when she once again kicked the blankets off and sat up but before he could do anything about it, she was crawling over the cushions headed straight for his lap. He was a sucker, he knew it but he let her situate herself against him. It was actually rather amusing to watch her try and pull the small purple blanket over herself. It didn't work but the sleepy frustrated look that was present on her features had him chuckling. Even during such a terrible time, she could make him laugh. A small whine left her pouty lips as she gave up and curled into him.

Cradling her like a baby in one arm, he grabbed the edges of the blanket with his free hand and fixed it for her. Without even having to think about it, he started a gentle rocking motion and began to hum as she gripped his vest. Lisbon was right, he had her completely spoiled but he didn't mind. He knew that she didn't either but something was different with the way Lisbon looked at Ara lately. She seemed upset almost and confused. Love was always shining in her eyes whenever Ara was mentioned or seen but it was mixed with something else now and he needed to figure out what was going on in her head.

There was an echo of footsteps, he could tell they were Lisbon's but he didn't even try to move the little one who was already fast asleep. She looked too comfortable and he'd have to put her down soon enough. When the brunette came into view she seemed less tense than she'd been before but still on edge. Understandable given the circumstances. She took one look at him and Ara, sighed, shook her head and crossed her arms.

"What? She got up here on her own, I swear." He almost called her on all the times she held her until she fell asleep or rocked her but he didn't. He wasn't exactly in a teasing mood.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger."

"Just like her mother." A blush crept into her cheeks then, he knew which buttons to push. She should just learn to leave it alone but then he wouldn't have anyone to banter with so he loved that she never did. "Learn anything good?"

"Brett's his brother, when they were put in the foster care system they were split up. Taro swears he doesn't know how he found him. Just showed up one day. He was using him for a distraction to kidnap Nellie, only Taro went against his orders kidnapping those boys before he was supposed to. Didn't want to wait to have his son and now he thinks Brett is going to come after him."

"Okay, so we know how they're connected. Still no idea where Nellie's being held. Just perfect."

"I'm sorry, I tried. I even lied my ass off. I know we're running out of time. We don't know how long he'll keep Nellie..." Lisbon choked on the last word, she couldn't force it out. She couldn't say alive without thinking of the alternative to that statement. Jane saw her bite back the sob that threatened to overpower her, he hated this. He wanted Brett's head on a platter just as badly as he wanted Red John. The thought threw him for a second, it was something else he needed to talk to Lisbon about but all of it had to wait. He had to get Nellie back because he couldn't fail his family again.

"You don't need to be sorry. This is happening to all of us." Carefully laying Ara back on the couch, he balled up his jacket and rested it under her head before pressing a kiss to her cheek. There was still work to be done. "I need to think."

* * *

With a jerking motion, Nellie tried one more time to free her wrist from the confinement of the handcuff. There was no use. Her wrist was throbbing now, battered and bruised. Blood trickled from the wound she'd created by struggling, she gave in. Sagging against the cold wall, she grabbed the pillow with her free hand and wedged it into the corner. Carefully lying on her side, she winced when her hand twisted against the metal. Her arm was still in the air, uncomfortable and painful for her. She couldn't rest like that.

Sitting up, she leaned back and stuck the pillow behind her head. Grabbing the blanket she bundled herself up as much as she could and immediately sighed in relief. At least this made things warmer. Brett had been gone for a long time, she wasn't sure how long but she knew it'd been awhile. He's promised her a gift and whatever it was, she didn't want it. If she ever got out of here, no when, she had to believe they'd find her. When she got out of here, she would show him exactly what she thought of him.

Her stomach was clenching painfully. The water he'd given her wasn't helping, it just made her feel even more nauseated. A groan left her lips when her stomach rolled once again. She was passed being hungry, she just wanted to get sick and get it over with. She knew if she had a concussion that it would make her queezy as well and she was almost positive she had one. She kept telling herself the overwhelming feeling of sickness would pass but she was beginning to think it wouldn't. A slight whimper, another gut wrenching churn and she was doubling over to empty what little contents her stomach held.

Tears trailed down her cheeks as she pulled the blanket tighter and then closed her eyes. She was just so tired and the threatening feeling of getting sick again made her want to just sleep instead. Her eyes were heavy and with one last thought of her family at the CBI and a warm bed she let them close.

**a/n: The next chapter shall be up soon. We get to see what Brett intends to bring Nellie as a gift, more team, and some Ara/Cho time. ~ Rina**


	21. Stupidity or Genius

**Disclaimer: No.**

**A****/N: I'll let everyone know now, that I always finish my stories so if I haven't updated in awhile, I've been really busy and will eventually get around to it. We're getting closer to the end now, not many chapters left. Just feel like saying Ara Cho time Ara Cho time, I think this could be a hit, chant with me Ara Cho time. Sorry, got a little carried away there. Enjoy this extremely late update. I've been horrible lately, I know guys.**

Every romantic bone in Van Pelt's body was buzzing upon seeing Jane's couch. She was pretty sure she shouldn't be smiling at a time like this or this early in the morning but seeing something so lovely had her in a sort of good mood. She hated why they were here at five o'clock in the morning, but liked that they'd all found their way to each other. Lisbon and Jane, her and Rigsby. There was no way to fully enjoy it though. A girl they'd grown close to - practically family - was missing and possibly hurt or worse. It was starting to make her sick to her stomach - she'd skipped breakfast because of it - but this almost made her forget the terrible events that led to it.

She'd never thought three people could fit on Jane's couch before, granted one was a tiny little girl but there they were. All tangled together, Lisbon flat on her back with her face tucked into Jane's neck, while he looked highly uncomfortable and squished between her and the back of the couch. Ara sleeping soundly on her mother's chest, both adults holding her in place by a protective hand on her back. It was just adorable but obvious that all, except Ara would have a pain of some sort from the odd position.

Grace knew her boss would probably die from embarrassment if she saw the way they were sleeping, and the way everyone who walked by was staring in awe. This would definitely fuel the rumors. Though they weren't really rumors anymore. She knew it'd happen eventually. It was clear they loved each other, it'd been noticeable before Lisbon ever found out she was pregnant. That hurdle had only seemed to strengthen what they shared. It was beautiful.

As quietly as possible, she walked over to the piece of furniture and pulled the blanket off the back. With one quick flick of the wrists, she was stretching it over the three sleeping bodies and hoping that she didn't wake any of them. Easing away just as quietly, she smiled when the occupants never even flinched and then occupied herself at her desk. She wanted to find something so they'd wake to good news instead of more lame excuses as to why nothing had been discovered.

Jane had woken the second he heard someone walk in, he knew by the steps who it was but he'd remained still and kept his eyes closed. He was so tired and Lisbon was just too warm to willingly leave yet. A few more minutes and then he'd extract himself. It was sweet of the red headed agent to place the blanket over them, he'd have to mention that later and maybe even thank her. He felt Ara move against his hand, snuggling into her mother's chest, legs kicking lightly against Lisbon's stomach. It didn't look like it'd be comfortable but Lisbon never moved. When all of this was over, he was taking them all on a much needed week long vacation. He didn't know where they'd go but they needed to get away to relax. Even little Ara was starting to fuss like she knew something was wrong.

That's how they'd ended up tangled in a heap on his couch in the first place. The little one had woken early in the morning while Jane and Lisbon were tossing theories around. She'd been fretting for over an hour in her sleep and when she actually woke up, she was crying. They'd both rocked her, passed her back and forth to calm her down and she'd stopped but then she wouldn't let go. She would cling to whomever was holding her and seemed terrified at the idea of being put down. She kept asking when they were going to go home and Jane had seen the look on Lisbon's face. It was her idea to stay and she felt horrible for it in that moment.

When Jane heard Van Pelt's footsteps lead away from the bullpen, he let his eyes crack open. Wild dark hair was the first thing he saw and then he tilted his head down to the mini version of the wild locks and soothingly rubbed the baby's back. She let out a soft sigh, just as she always had whenever he did this. Just as her mother had whenever he'd rub her pregnant belly. Lisbon had made a very beautiful pregnant woman, absolutely gorgeous in every way. She also made a beautiful mother, so loving and tender but tough when she needed to be.

He let his lips brush over her nose, chuckling when she scrunched it and wiggled impossibly closer, tightening her hold on her baby. He would love it when they had more time to enjoy the little things, when they got Nellie back. The moving little girl stretched, clutching at Lisbon's shirt and let her eyes slowly open. After a few minutes of rapid blinking, the little one seemed awake but content to just lay. Jane found it calming to watch her, fondly smiling when she nuzzled her face into her mother's chest. He couldn't blame the little one, if he woke up with his face pressed into Lisbon's chest he wouldn't want to move either.

As badly as he hated to though, he knew he needed to wake the sleeping beauty. She looked as if she was resting well but they needed all hands on deck. It was bad enough that they'd fallen asleep to begin with, he knew she'd be mad at herself for that. He was already kicking himself for the same thing but a quick glance at the clock told him it had only been a few hours. It was still early enough to be kind of dark.

Heavy footsteps made their way towards them, Jane could see that it was Cho but he didn't pretend to be asleep this time. He had to somehow find a way to get up without knocking Lisbon and Ara into the floor. Cho seemed to understand his dilemma and in a few quick strides was next to the couch, leaning down to gently lift Ara out of the way.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Arabella whimpered a little at the motion until Cho let her rest against his shoulder and then she was content to just lay against him. Jane frowned a little at her behavior but just figured she was tired from being restless through the night. He lifted the hand that had been resting on the child's back up to Lisbon's lips and apparently Cho took that as his cue to leave, taking Ara with him. Jane couldn't help it though, she looked so pouty. As if even in dreamland, her brain wouldn't let her forget what was happening.

He let his thumb trace over her bottom lip, watching as she furrowed her brow and tried to turn away from the light touch. He thought about just letting her sleep but she'd kick his ass when she woke up if he did. Dropping his hand to her hip, he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Teresa, you need to wake up." She mumbled something incoherent and tried to roll away, not realizing she wasn't in a bed. He caught her easily before she fell but the jolt jerked her away from the land of sleep she'd been in. Her eyes were wide but sleepy when he pulled her back towards him. He loved it whenever she just woke up. Her voice was always so soft and melodic.

"Where's Ara?" Somewhat panicky, Lisbon remembered holding the little one when she fell asleep and now she was gone. Groggily trying to search the room, Jane stilled her by resting his hand on her cheek.

"Cho's got her. She's fine."

"I shouldn't have made her stay here last night."

"You want to tell me what's been bothering you?" A look of confusion plagued her tired and misty eyed face. "I notice the way you look at her now."

"I-I love her with everything I have but sometimes I just don't know if that's enough." Suddenly the pieces of the puzzle fit, it clicked together in his mind and he immediately squelched her worries with a gentle kiss and supportive encouragement. She was an overworked single mother with a gruesome job, he expected this sooner or later.

"Teresa, you are an amazing mother. You don't ever have to doubt that. I mean it. Don't doubt yourself, you have no reason to."

* * *

Walking the CBI halls with a baby on your hip probably would've gotten several weird looks if everyone wasn't so used to seeing the bouncy little toddler. She didn't seem so bouncy today, Cho mused. She kept her face turned into his shoulder and her hands fisted in his shirt. If it were anyone else, he'd probably complain about the wrinkles it would leave but it was Arabella, Lisbon's daughter - he wasn't about to take her back to her mother and mention something as mundane as shirt issues.

It was usually quite a challenge to change the little one, she always had to talk and wiggle but she'd just laid there this time, dozing in and out. He wasn't an expert but he knew something wasn't quite up to parr. Ara was always a morning person unlike her mother. Cho almost laughed at the thought, almost but it didn't get any further than a glorified smirk.

"Cho..." The whiny tone caught him off guard. She was never whiny, her voice was always more bossy than anything. Like mother, like daughter.

"What's wrong?" He would never admit it aloud but the small girl had changed him. She'd changed everyone, yes but he had never really been one for getting breakfast with a little girl cuddling into him. He didn't get a reply from her, no small voice answering his question. She just snuggled closer as he opened the fridge. "Hungry Ara?"

"No...want Mum-mum now." As much as he wanted to give in to the small quivering voice, he knew he couldn't. Knowing Jane and Lisbon like he did, he knew they were awake and running through what all they had on the kidnapping. They didn't have a heck of a lot but they were working and Lisbon liked keeping Ara away from anything she didn't need to hear. That included case related talk and especially something involving their very own Nellie.

"She's busy, come on you need to eat."

"No."

"Not even Lucky Charms?" Anyone who knew Ara, knew that she loved the marsh mallow cereal but it seemed even on this day, it wasn't good enough. "Pop tart? Eggs?"

"No."

"Something is definitely wrong with you." In an odd kind of way, Ara shared a trait with Rigsby; the love of food. The little one could eat, if it was food she would try it. Shifting the child around in his hold, he lifted a hand to her cheek, feeling each one and then moving up to her forehead. She was hot. This was not a good thing. Cho knew he'd let Lisbon know but he'd insist on handling it if she was needed to track down something useful. The woman had enough on her plate at the moment, the least he could do was offer to help out.

A hand reached towards the coffee pot startling Cho from his thoughts, Lisbon. Her hair was flattened on one side and almost completely sticking up on the other and he could have cracked a remark. He had the perfect one, but not today. She looked exhausted and he knew why, it wouldn't be right to say something witty. Instead he turned towards her, offering her a look of compassion. If they didn't all go insane with worry for Nellie, he'd be surprised.

"Morning Cho." Leaning in to press a kiss to her daughter's head, she nuzzled the little ones cheek and gasped at the heat. "She's burning up."

"I was just on my way to tell you she has a fever, she didn't want anything to eat. I knew something was wrong."

"Come here sweetie." The fussing mother was pulling the little one from his grasp and cradling her like a baby before he even realized it.

"Mum-mum..."

"Shhh baby, just rest. I'm gonna get you something to make you feel better." It was still always something astounding to see whenever Lisbon was mothering her daughter, Cho had never really thought of her being a mom before. He knew with all the Mother Teresa stuff she pulled with her team that she'd definitely make a good one, he'd just never really thought he'd get to see her with a feverish child in her arms.

"Boss, I'll be more than happy to do it."

"Thank you but I'm just gonna take her and lay her down in my office. I'll take you up on your offer if anything new comes in."

* * *

He was a sucker, he knew it but Jane also knew that he'd do anything he could for Lisbon. So when she'd mentioned that she'd like it if she didn't need to leave for diapers, he jumped. He offered because that's just what he was supposed to do. He needed a little distraction or he wouldn't be able to make it much longer without having a breakdown. He had to stay strong for Lisbon, for Ara. No matter how much he wanted to curl up in a corner and scream at himself for failing to protect another member of his family, he couldn't.

Fishing the spare key out of his pocket, he noticed the door was open about an inch. Lisbon always locked her door, and he knew she had when they'd left the day before. He punched in her number on his phone, telling her that he needed her to stay quiet and listen. Then he was sliding it into his pocket with the key and slowly pushing the door. It opened wide with a creak, revealing what looked to be a perfectly untouched living room but Jane knew better. Stepping over the threshold, he scanned the visible space for any signs of disturbance, there was nothing. Not a thing had been moved even in the slightest. He could feel that something wasn't right, he could feel that someone was still lurking. That's why he had Lisbon on the line.

"Hello?" A few seconds of silence echoed and then the sound of boots, heavy against the floor.

"Not the one I was expecting." The door slammed and Jane practically jumped out of his skin. Turning around, he almost scoffed at the hiding place of the man staring at him. Behind the door, really? Of all places. Ah well.

"Brett I presume?" A simple nod was his answer. The gun in his hand kept him from saying anything stupid and witty. "And just who were you expecting."

"I told Nellie I was bringing her a gift, though I admit I was hoping for that hot little thing that carries the handcuffs...seems like she'd be fun."

"So what you're going to kidnap me?" Jane had to bite back the possessive growl he almost let out. Nobody talked about Lisbon in such a demeaning way. It was just wrong and he hated it with a passion.

"Well I suppose you'll do but I was looking forward to the woman. She looks great naked." The smirk on his face had Jane's blood running cold but he held himself together. This could actually work out to their advantage, he already had Lisbon listening in. Though he was having a little problem keeping the anger from rising in his chest. No wonder Nellie hated the guy, he was psychopath.

But this might be the way to get to Nellie, and he couldn't risk it. He wouldn't blow it, he'd have to play by Brett's rules to do it. He hoped Lisbon would forgive him for the personal things he was going to spill. If she had the team listening in to the call, then he was definitely sorry.

"She's beyond beautiful. How'd you know?"

"You two should really close the blinds at night. Enough chit chat, I apologize in advance for this but I'm going to shoot you now."

"I'll go willingly on two conditions. Don't shoot me is the first and leave me conscious is the second." He wasn't really in any position to be tossing around orders but he didn't want to be shot, it just seemed so painful, and if he was able to look around and see his surroundings then he would know where they were. "It'd also be great if you told me where I'm vacationing for the next however many days you plan to keep me alive."

"You're crazy." Lisbon was probably cursing by now, Jane almost smiled at the thought. She'd be irate that he was letting himself be kidnapped. He was walking into it but it was all for a good cause. She'd probably also be a little pissed that he wasn't going to be bringing the diapers.

"If you plan to kill me then you have no reason to worry about me knowing where it is. Come on, surely you're not that insecure. You really think that wherever it is, I'd manage to escape or that the cops will find you. I'm not as impressed now. Earlier I was impressed. We've had no leads whatsoever, nothing and now this? I must say I'm very disappointed in you." Baiting people along was easy. Playing off little insecurities to make them do your bidding was even easier. It was simply a matter of using the right tone and the right words, after that it was cake.

"Old construction site. That's all you need to know." He might have acted brave, but Jane was actually quite terrified. He just knew that he'd get to see Nellie and make sure she was safe. Lisbon would find him...he hoped.

**an2: Next up: Lisbon tries to deal with two missing and one sick. **


	22. Warm Clue

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**AN: Quick update...well quicker than the last few chapters anyway. I know I should update Voluminous...maybe tomorrow though...I'll blame my cat who thinks she needs to sleep on the keyboard, despite the fact that I'm trying to type.**

Brett wasn't stupid, Jane would give him that. He'd made sure to take away Jane's phone, and secure his hands once they were inside what looked to be a van owned by a cleaning crew of some sort. With curious eyes and an over working brain, Jane set out piecing the puzzle together. Even with being shoved in the back, he could see out the rear windows. Despite the situation, he wasn't scared. Okay he was a little scared but he was occupying himself with watching street signs and figuring out where they were headed as opposed to succumbing to the fact that he'd let himself be kidnapped by a man who was wanted for murder in two states, now three.

All he cared about was Nellie, his own state of health wasn't a big deal though he preferred to stay in one solid piece with no extra holes added. He hadn't really thought any further than getting to Nellie. He hadn't thought of anything else. He wasn't even thinking of a way to get her out of captivity, he was only thinking of getting there and knowing exactly where 'there' was. So it wasn't the best thought out plan he'd ever had and Lisbon would probably kill him when she saw him but he had to do something. He was sick of just lying around waiting for the answers to fall at his feet.

The scenery looked familiar, he'd been here before and when the van pulled into a darkened space, lurching to a stop he realized why it looked so familiar. He had been there, not in the exact spot but across the street there was the run down house that they'd found the cell phone in. The one taunting them, telling them they were running out of time to find Nell. They'd been just across the street from her and hadn't even known it. He hoped Lisbon could figure it out, he had no way to tell her and all he'd managed to get out of Brett was something simple; an old construction site.

He jumped back when a face blocked his line of vision. The door opened and he was about to say something witty when he was suddenly jerked from the van. Stumbling out, he thought about trying to fight and overpower Brett but decided against it. He was positive he couldn't fight a bullet and the cold piercing gaze of his kidnapper told him that the loon wouldn't think twice about shooting him. He was now even more worried about the girl he'd claimed as his own. For all he knew she could be bleeding to death and it was this guys fault. A surge of pure hatred coursed through his veins as he was forced into the house. Just as he'd suspected, it was simply an unfinished project. His guess, someone took out a loan to build their dream home and then ran out of funds. It happened all the time.

He remembered glancing at the very unfinished home when he'd been holding Lisbon. After finding the cell phone across the street, they'd both fled the scene for fresh air. He'd pulled her close and held her to his chest, ignoring stares from everyone. She hadn't fought him and that was all that mattered. They'd been so close to Nellie and they hadn't known it.

Hands secured behind his back with a zip tie, he was being led through an unfinished living room rather roughly. He chose not to complain, though he couldn't help but smirk at the tiny couch and ratty blanket situated on the concrete. Served him right for killing people and kidnapping others. The walls weren't finished, no Sheetrock or insulation had been added but he didn't get to see much of anything else before he was shoved through a door. Basement, such a cliche in kidnapping and yet it never grew old.

It wasn't dark, though it felt a little cold. There was a light and he could see that this room was complete. Concrete walls and all. One hard shove sent him falling forward with no way to protect himself from the floor. His body hit with a thud, the wind effectively knocked out of him. He hadn't seen Nellie, but he hadn't really been given the chance.

There was a grunt from the captor, and then Jane could move his hands. Catching his breath, he moved them around to push himself up off the floor just as the door slammed shut and locks clicked into place. Great, he was stuck too. He probably should have thought this one through a little better. Groaning in discomfort, he worked himself into a standing position and frantically scanned the space. He couldn't sigh in relief when he finally saw the one he was searching for, he could only take a deep breath and move over to her.

She wasn't okay, he could see that just by the way she was slumped into the wall. Her hands were raw and bloody and there were bruises on her face. Her cheek looked swollen, the next time he saw Brett he was going to pay for this. Crouching down next to her, he let his hand brush the puffy and angry marred side of her face.

"Nell, Nellie...wake up." Her head lolled to the side, a whimper slipping through her parted lips. He'd forgotten she'd had her lip pierced, in all the turmoil he simply hadn't remembered such a thing. After what seemed like forever her eyes finally opened, a brilliant golden shade that he was thrilled to see. Her brow furrowed in confusion for a few seconds and then a smile lit up her battered face. She shrugged out of the blanket and wrapped her free arm around his waist, tucking her head in his shoulder.

"I knew you'd find me."

"Eh, well until Lisbon finds us we're in the same boat kid." A sob escaped her lungs when she realized what he'd meant, he hated breaking it to her when she'd clearly thought she was saved. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he placed his hand at the base of her neck only to hear her hiss in pain. She jerked away, her own hand flying to the place causing her to clamp her eyes shut and breathe roughly through her nose. "Let me see."

She listened, turning to let him look and cringed when he moved her hair out of the way, gently prodding at the wound she couldn't see. It was bad, mostly dried blood and raised red flesh that had been ripped open by something. It needed stitches and with the filth on the floor and walls, he'd say it would probably get infected, if it wasn't already.

He was humming with anger, the young woman didn't deserve any of this. Nellie had always reminded him of Lisbon in a way. She was tough, witty and had one of those take-no-crap attitudes but now she was clinging to him like a scared little girl. She didn't look like herself, she looked terrified and so small. Noticing for the first time her attire, he felt his stomach churn. Now he knew why she was shivering, her clothes were gone. Only her tank top and undergarments were left, he hated the bastard even more. Without a though, he shrugged out of his jacket and vest. The vest wouldn't do a whole lot but it was an extra layer.

"Here, let's get you warmed up." She sniffled and nodded slowly, letting him help her into the vest. With one hand secured to the wall she could only cover one side but Jane did his best to make sure she was wrapped. The vest was big on her, making it easy to pull it under her useless arm and button it anyway. The jacket he draped over her shoulders, then he moved to sit next to her and pulled her against his side. He might not have thought the plan through, but he was with Nellie and he was going to make sure she stayed warm.

"Patrick...what if,"

"No, no what ifs. I'll keep you safe, I'll make sure he doesn't touch you. Just rest, I'm right here." Part of him wanted to ask if the monster had already _touched_ her but he didn't. He didn't want to cause her anymore emotional pain and he figured if something like that had happened she wouldn't be comfortable telling him anyway. That was more Lisbon's department. He hoped the team figured it out soon.

* * *

Pacing for what felt the gazillionth time in a two day span, Lisbon rubbed her bruised temple trying to ease the constant headache. What the hell was wrong with that man? He'd actually willingly let himself be kidnapped. She was going to kill him. When she found him, she'd make sure he was okay and then she was going to kill him.

It was Patrick Jane, maybe she shouldn't have been so shocked by the call she'd received an hour ago but she was. Her heart had leaped straight into her throat when she realized that Brett had been in her home. She was positive she'd almost coughed up the organ when Jane had agreed to be kidnapped. She was tired, exhausted and getting more frustrated by the second. She wanted to find the two people she loved, she wanted her daughter to get better and she wanted to go home.

The sound of fretting came from her couch and she whipped around to see Ara fighting against the blankets. She was still running a fever, Cho had went out and bought some medicine but so far it hadn't helped. He'd picked up diapers as well, since obviously Jane wasn't going to be bringing them. She was actually a little angry about that but she understood his thinking. Maybe that's what angered her the most, she understood. He was thinking of only Nellie, thinking he could get to her by being taken by the same man. It made sense but still, it was complete stupidity.

Ara's eyes fluttered open, a cry leaving her lips as she tried to curl herself into a ball. She pulled her knees up to her chest as Lisbon sat down next to her and brushed her hair back from her face. Still hot.

"Shhh, mommy's right here baby. Right here." All of this was a nightmare. She was living in a nightmare. Her daughter was sick with a stomach bug of some sort, Nellie was being held hostage and her...boyfriend - the term didn't fit with them but she couldn't think of another - had decided to play some kind of hero and let himself be kidnapped. Adultnapped, whatever. Being worried about one person apparently wasn't enough, now she had three and she didn't know what to do. She was torn.

Her little girl needed her but so did Jane and Nellie. Her chest tightened when tears spilled down Ara's cheeks, this was torture. Every time she was sick, Lisbon felt as though she were helpless - as if there were nothing she could do. She hated seeing her baby, her precious little one suffer.

On instinct, she reached for her. Bundled blankets and all, she cradled her in her arms and rested her forehead against Ara's. She wiped the wetness away with her thumb, kissing the tiny nose. Jane was right, Arabella looked like her. She knew, she could see it everyday but she also saw Christian. Tiny little things that most people didn't notice, like now as Ara scrunched into a ball whimpering and turning her face into Lisbon's chest, she could see it.

"Mum-mum..."

"I know sweetie." Holding the tiny body closer, she hoped that somehow it'd help. "I'm sorry Arabella. I'm so sorry."

Lisbon wasn't sure why she was apologizing, it just slipped out in the moment but she thought it might have something to do with the conversation she'd had with Jane early that morning. She'd take some time off after this was over, to spend with her family. Her daughter deserved some undivided attention for more than just a few hours a day. Cases had been rough lately, hitting one right after another and she hadn't been able to spend much time at home. There'd even been two weeks they were away, she'd hated those weeks but she'd been so happy when she got back.

With the blinds open, she saw Van Pelt headed her direction and motioned for her to just come in. Moving Ara to rest on her shoulder, she rubbed her back in circular patterns, patting lightly at random times.

"Boss, we've been searching construction sites. There's tons. There's no way we can narrow it down?"

"Search for housing too, sometimes people take out loans with a bank to build and then the funds dry up and the unfinished house just sits. If anything crosses paths with something...a location being close to Nellie's apartment, my house, anything like that, I want to know. Let's assume he doesn't wander far and pray we're right."

"Sure thing. Ara doin' any better?" A lump formed in Lisbon's throat as she shook her head and tried to fight back her emotions. She bit her lip in hopes to keep the tears from forming but it didn't stop them. She didn't know what she was supposed to be doing. "Lis..Teresa are you alright?"

"M'fine. The search Grace."

"I'll get right on it." A tear escaped just as Van Pelt turned one last time. "They'll be okay. We're going to find them."

Once she was gone, Lisbon didn't try so hard to hide her frustrations. More tears slipped out, her shoulders gently shaking as she clutched her daughter tighter. Using one hand, she wiped at her face in hopes to stop the flow but if anything it worsened. Losing Nellie had hit her hard, now that she'd lost Jane too she wasn't sure she could think straight enough to find them. She was trying so hard but so many 'what if' scenarios were bombarding her thoughts.

Her baby was ill, her lover - it fit better than boyfriend - was missing and so was Nellie, who might as well be her daughter. Two missing, one sick, her head was spinning and she wanted to curl up in a ball but she couldn't. She had a job to do. She had to be mom, she had to be boss and she had to stay strong. She wasn't actually angry with Jane, she was worried out of her mind. He had a tendency to say things that made people angry, this guy had killed before. She couldn't lose her family when it had taken her so long to find them.

**an2: I feel the need to say that there are more Nellie/Jane and Jane/Lisbon/baby flashbacks coming up in the next chapter. Be excited though cause real soon, THE RESCUE!!! (and Lisbon is not happy with Brett)**


	23. Remember the Time

**Disclaimer: I'm not claiming anything as my own. I don't own the Mentalist. :D**

**A/N: Hey, Hey. Guess what? That's right...a new chapter and it's filled with cute moments. Enjoy the final chapter before the rescue...yep. You heard me. Next chapter = what all of you have been waiting for. Until then, you have this one which I have to say I positively love. Probably just because I like writing the flashbacks but still. I hope you like it.**

There wasn't anything to be done, they were still trapped and Jane knew he wouldn't be able to get them out of this one. Especially not in the shape he was in now. Brett had paid them a visit, waking Nellie from her rest. Jane didn't like the monster touching her, he didn't like that he was practically trying to feel her up and when a whimper had left her lips, he no longer cared that there was a gun pointed at him. He'd lunged. The anger he was feeling had bubbled to a boiling point, making him snap. Nobody was going to touch her like that and get away with it. It hadn't been his best idea, but it kept Nellie from having to deal with the creep and that's all he wanted. The scuffle ended just as he knew it would, he was left nursing his ribs and Brett was left with what Jane hoped was a broken nose.

Ignoring the ache in his side, he tugged the girl next to him closer when she shivered. He was worried about her, she wasn't acting right. He really feared the head wound was having serious repercussions on her body. He wanted to get her to a hospital as soon as possible. He was hoping Lisbon could figure it all out, he knew she could. She was smart, she'd find them and then they'd all be okay. As juvenile as it sounded, he wanted to believe that everything would be alright. He needed it to be.

Staring down at Nellie with worried eyes, he let himself drift away. What else was there to do?

******  
_The park bench was always particularly lonely, Jane had thought so for a long time but not anymore. Now there was a young girl who kept him company. Asked him things, made him confront things that he knew without the innocent prodding would have remained locked away. He was going to surprise her today. He knew she needed a place to live and he'd taken the liberty to check a few places out. He'd let her pick of course but he was going to make sure she had somewhere safe and dry to sleep at night. _

_"Hey stranger, you haven't been around much the last week." Nellie was smiling at him as she approached, they'd become rather close and he was tired of seeing her in the same clothes, ratty hair and smelling like something from a dumpster. He understood, he wasn't saying it was her fault because it really wasn't but he didn't want to see her suffer anymore. _

_"Out of town case."_

_"What elaborate stunt did you pull to annoy your boss this time?" Now a grin of his own tugged at his lips. She knew him well, better than most. Even better than Lisbon but that's why he was here. Technically they'd been back from the case for two days but he'd needed time to think. The first day home he'd been blown away by something he never expected. Lisbon found out she was pregnant, he'd found her crying in her office. How'd he miss that?_

_"Hey now, I've been going easy on her lately."_

_"Because her friend died and you care about her." It'd been awhile since Christian but Nellie was right. He'd been taking it easy, making sure that she was really okay before doing anything. She hadn't been okay and now he wasn't sure she ever would be. A baby? He hadn't realized that Christian was more than just a friend. "You alright? You look kinda spacey."_

_"Huh? Oh uh, M'fine. A little overwhelmed is all." The girl next to him didn't say anything, she just waited for him to continue like she knew he would. He told her things he didn't tell others. He wasn't sure why but he just did. She knew about his family, about his work, about Lisbon. He probably talked about her more than anything else. "Lisbon...she's, she found out she's pregnant."_

_"Oh no, I mean that's great but from what you've told me she's been really messed up since the death. Maybe this will be good for her, did you know that she was dating?" Jane wasn't sure 'messed up' was even the right description. She'd been sleeping in her office, borrowing Van Pelt's place for showers and eating just enough to get by. Nellie hadn't caught on to the story behind it all but when he lifted his eyes to meet hers the recognition showed immediately. "Oh god, he's the father."_

_"Yeah, I didn't know they were..."_

_"What are you doing here with me then? You should be with her, she's going to need someone." _

_"I'm buying you dinner and then..."_

_"No, I'm fine. I don't need dinner. You should go make sure she's okay, I know you really care for her and that you want to be with her, so go. Really I won't take it personally." With a sigh, he shook his head. For being so young, Nellie knew more than he did sometimes. She was right, he wanted to be with Lisbon but he wanted to make sure that she was alright too._

_"I will. After I buy you something to eat and take you apartment hunting."_

_"Apartm...I don't have a job. I can't pay to live somewhere Patrick." _

_"You don't have to. I've got you covered." A brilliant smile proved that she appreciated the help but it was only there for a few seconds and then she was protesting. Sometimes she reminded him of Lisbon.  
******_

Jane was torn from his memories by the sound of heavy boots. With a groan, he shifted Nellie around to lean against the wall before he stood to protect her. He wasn't a fighter, never had been but he'd do what he could to keep her safe. His body tensed when the door opened and Brett walked in acting as though it was completely normal to have kidnapped two people. Jane really hoped Lisbon was on her way. She was better at the ass kicking thing than he was.

"Tsk, tsk. No need to try and protect the good-for-nothing-little-bitch. I came to talk with you." Jaw clenched tight, Jane didn't say a word. "I have a present."

An eight by ten photo appeared from behind Brett's back and although Jane was curious he didn't show it. He kept his face free of emotion, though he was sure a hint of anger lingered. His stomach twisted when he noticed the way their captor was leering at the picture. Practically salivating over the thing and keeping it turned so it wasn't visible to anyone but him.

"She definitely does look great naked, I'll give ya that." Another twist, a wild thumping of his heart and Jane knew who he was talking about before he ever turned the photo around for him to see. Lisbon. "Like I said before, you two really should close those blinds."

He felt sick, and livid. He was disgusted by the fact that this guy had caught him and his girlfriend - he wasn't sure that term really fit - in a moment that was supposed to be private. They'd thought it was and you could see that in the photo. Neither of them had a clue they were being watched. If the circumstances were different, if Brett wasn't a sick twisted individual then Jane probably would have taken the time to stare a little longer at the frozen image but he didn't. He knew what Lisbon's face looked like when she lost control and it looked way better in person than on some glossy paper.

"Thought you could use some enjoyment of your own while I get mine." An unpleasant shiver coursed through Jane's body as Brett cast a predatory leer over Nellie. Squaring his shoulders he moved in front of her but it didn't stop Brett. An out of nowhere blow to the ribs, doubled him over, weakening him and leaving him vulnerable. He wouldn't just give in though, not when someone he loved was in danger. A few gasps fell from his mouth as he clutched the side that had already taken a beating once. Jane forced himself to ignore the pain.

Just when he'd thought he managed, ready to fight back, something collided with the side of his head. Just above the ear. Something hard, the butt of a gun and in seconds he dropped to the floor no longer able to keep the black from engulfing him.

* * *

The heat beneath her hand was slowly cooling to a somewhat acceptable temperature but Lisbon was still worried. The fever wasn't gone, it was just down for the moment. The medicine had kicked in but she knew when it wore off, the flush in her baby's face would be back but for now the little one was sleeping. Although she knew she should, Lisbon hadn't set her down unless it was absolutely necessary. She knew that when Ara was sick she liked to cling.

Clutching the tiny one tighter, she paced the length of the bullpen. Fifteen minutes ago, she'd decided her office just wasn't big enough to pace in. She probably looked like a fool, walking back and forth with a sleeping little girl cuddled into her but she didn't care. It didn't bother her a bit that this was the CBI building and she was probably close to wearing a hole in the floor. She needed to stay with the team or she'd end up in tears again and that didn't help anyone. It wouldn't help Jane, it wouldn't help Nellie and it wouldn't help Arabella.

The tapping of keys and clicking of the mouse kept her mind from wandering too far. She felt like she should be doing something, checking every construction site in the city maybe but her daughter needed her. Being pulled in so many different directions wasn't something she liked, she'd felt it before, several times but it wasn't something you could get used to. It never became easier. She was terrified, she was so afraid that her chance at a normal life had just been taken away. She'd lost Chris, she didn't want to lose Jane. Sure, they still argued a lot, bickered and bantered back and forth. Red John was still a touchy topic for him but he had been her rock.

He'd comforted her by not trying to comfort her. It didn't make any sense but he'd just been himself. A little less likely to pull crazy things that got him and sometimes her, in trouble but he never pitied her. He'd opened up and told her what he felt like after his family was taken from him, they'd talked for hours about the pain of loss and then sat in silence for the rest of the night. Never leaving her couch. That's why she had let him be there, she'd fought him at first but after awhile it was a waste of energy. She knew he wouldn't listen so she stopped arguing.

After Ara was born, he was still there. She'd thought he'd be distant since he'd lost a daughter but he wasn't. He was always there, insisting upon staying the first few weeks to help her out. She didn't need the help, she knew she could do it on her own but it was nice of him. There were embarrassing moments but he'd never made fun of her, never joked about it.

She was really going to throttle him for this and then she'd confront him about a few things that kept torturing her mind but for the moment she was watching Van Pelt type away. With a glance down at her sleeping daughter, she found herself smirking at the thought of one of those embarrassing nights that Jane had stayed.

*****  
_The sound of a light cry jolted Lisbon from her sleep. In just two weeks time, she'd found out just how easily any sound her daughter made could wake her instantly. Rolling carefully to her side, she glanced over and frowned. The bassinet beside her bed wasn't where it was coming from and the room was again silent. Adjusting the shirt she'd worn to bed, she sat up and wiped at her eyes. Everything was still blurry but she could make out the silhouette at the end of her bed. Jane._

_She was slowly getting used to him sleeping over and helping with the baby. Although she'd told him she didn't need the help and he'd simply agreed but stayed anyway. She reached for the lamp on the nightstand, filling the room with a dim light to see a rumpled looking blond man holding a wiggling baby. She bit back the sleepy smile that threatened to engulf her face as she watched a tiny hand pull Jane's pinky towards an equally tiny mouth._

_"I was coming to wake you, she's hungry." As if to prove it, Ara started sucking on Jane's finger as if she were starved and Lisbon could no longer hold back the smile. _

_It wasn't odd that he was coming to wake her. Only two weeks and Jane had a bad habit of taking her daughter for late night walks around the living room for no other reason than he couldn't sleep. She was assuming that's exactly what he'd been doing just before this but then her tired mind could have been over thinking it. She could barely keep her eyes open as he walked around to her side. _

_Forcing herself to get it together, she reached for the bundle in his arms and in her sleepy state, became overwhelmed by how close he was. She could feel the heat from his body, his fingers brushing hers and part of her had wanted to ask him to stay but she couldn't do that. She'd been so adamant throughout her pregnancy that she wasn't going to use formula until the baby was at least a few weeks old. Through all her doctor visits, Jane had been there but he was nice enough to leave if she asked. Some things she just hadn't wanted him to see. _

_It was the same now, she didn't ever have to ask really. He knew how it worked and he always left of his own accord. She waited until the door was closed, knowing he'd knock before coming back in. What she hadn't counted on was letting her heavy eyes win the battle before her little eating machine was full. She hadn't thought she'd fall asleep, she didn't know she had._

_She wasn't aware until what felt like only seconds later, the weight in her arms was lifted, the small face pressing into her chest gone. The loss of contact alerted her enough to make her blearily crack open her eyes. What she saw made her choke back a small laugh. Jane's face wasn't far from hers as he carefully balanced the baby and his eyes were clamped shut. So tightly she was sure he was probably seeing zig zags and spots. It was sweet of him but unnecessary, he could have just woke her by saying her name from the door or something. She knew he was just trying to let her sleep and she was actually grateful for that but the situation was still a little funny, a lot embarrassing._

_She was technically exposed and Jane was right there, even with his eyes closed she still knew he was there. Hurriedly tugging her top back in place, she rolled with a sigh so he'd think she was still sleeping. Burrowing into her blankets she watched him through half lidded eyes as he kept his closed the entire time, he set Ara in the bassinet and felt his way out of her room. He stubbed his toe on the door muttering a curse under his breath before exiting. She was getting too used to having him around.  
******_

_"_Boss, I think I just found something." Jerked away from the happier time she was thinking of, Lisbon swung around to the red head. Gently setting her daughter down on Jane's couch, she gave Van Pelt her full attention.

"Something is better than nothing." Heart hammering in her chest, she prayed this was a break. She wanted it to be over. She wanted to find them.

"We did a cross check with your address, Nellie's address and the CBI building but I thought of something else. The house where we found the cell phone is here." Lisbon watched as she pointed it out on the map filling her computer screen. An eager smile was on the young agents face despite the solemn mood that had been lingering for so long and Lisbon realized where this was going. "There's a house that was never completed right here. Funds dried up and the owner's walked away."

"That's right across the street." After a few seconds of silence, air practically buzzing with things unsaid, she decided that it was definitely worth a look. It made sense, Brett was twisted enough to be that smart and that dumb. With a deep breath, she looked back at Ara sleeping on the brown leather sofa.

"I'll look after her Boss." It wasn't surprising to hear Cho offer, he'd told her earlier that he'd help out but she was still hesitant. She wanted to be there, in case this was the right place and she wanted to be with her daughter. She had to choose and with a nod, she did.

"Let's go."

**an2: I'm going to try to get the next chapter up soon. But I'm getting married March 1st so I don't know.**


	24. Rescue Me

**Disclaimer: My week is filled with awesome but alas, I do not own the Mentalist. It's all good.**

**A****/N: So I decided I'd update this to calm my nerves about tomorrow. Ara's not really helping with the nervous thing either. Took her to the store with me, she had to tell every person that walked by that her daddy was marrying her mommy and she was the 'f'ower girl', she's very proud. Anyway, enough about that....now to the RESCUE!!! I've been dying to get to this chapter but it means the end is so close. That makes me rather sad. After typing this, I realized how mean I am to Nellie....heh.**

The drive felt longer than before, Lisbon had thought it seemed like forever the first trip but now, knowing that her family might be there made it seem even lengthier. They could be hurt, they could be...no she couldn't think like that but the horrid thought kept lingering. Her heart was pounding against the kevlar, adrenaline pumping through her veins and every moment she'd ever shared with Jane and Nellie kept flashing through her mind. The constricting in her chest grew with each passing second and she was afraid she'd have a heart attack before they even pulled up outside the house.

She was starting to sweat, worried about what they might or might not find. She couldn't believe they'd been right across the street. If this was indeed where Brett was holding them, then they'd been right there for over an hour and they hadn't noticed a thing. It was heart breaking to know they'd been so close, and to think she'd actually let her eyes catch on the very house they were driving to. She'd been so overwhelmed by finding the taunting message on that phone, that she'd needed air. Somehow she'd ended up being held by Jane, or maybe she'd been holding him, she wasn't sure but they'd been right there.

The muscle beating erratically in her chest, became louder when they pulled up. She could hear it, she could feel it. Something told her this was it, a gut wrenching feeling and she hoped it was right. Her very own Jane hunch, her fingers were already itching to unholster her weapon. SWAT was already waiting, out of sight of any windows and doors, and she jumped out before Rigsby ever put the SUV in park, to start barking orders. Her team knew to just go along with the plan, and to not mention how emotional she was becoming.

With a deep breath, the order was given. The door was kicked in and with gun out in front of her, she filed in. Eyes alert, she checked her surroundings but came up with nothing more than a ragged couch and blanket. Some trash littering the floors, food and mice. No people, but she could hear something. Something akin to a moan of agony, pain and her feet carried her towards the sound without even thinking about it. She was surprised she could hear anything other than the pounding of her heart, but she was grateful that her ears were still picking up little things like a muffled groan. She could also hear her team members and SWAT members checking different rooms but she was headed to one in particular, followed closely by Van Pelt.

The door was closed, but bolted from the outside. It reminded her of those stories she read to her daughter, the ones with dungeons and princesses. Cautiously twisting the lock, she hurriedly pushed the door open to be met with stairs. Of course, a basement, it had to be a basement. Letting her feet take her down one step at a time, she kept her back to the wall and gun drawn. Never letting her guard down, Grace doing the same. Then something caught Lisbon's eye. In the corner there was a blanket, a pillow and an unmoving body.

"Patrick..." Knowing that Van Pelt had her back, she holstered her gun and ran towards the man she loved. Tears were blurring her vision before she ever dropped to her knees next to him, gently pushing his shoulder to roll him onto his back. He had to be alive. "Jane, come on."

A rough, watery sigh left her lips when he groaned. The sound she'd heard just seconds before, alerting her to the fact that he was in pain but he was alive. With a light tap, she touched his face to get him to look up at her and was rewarded by his eyes blinking open. The soft blond curls she liked to run her fingers through were wet with red, blood still seeping and anger coursed through her. He was hurt and he was still trying to push himself off the ground, clutching something to his chest.

"Teresa, Ne..Nellie. He has her, I have to..." Gently pushing him back down as he tried to get up, Lisbon quickly took the paper from him and tossed a look towards the red head who simply nodded. Their silent communication worked well in these kind of situations. When her eyes glanced back at what she realized was a photo, she had to hold back the bile that threatened to rise. The candid shot showed more than she ever wanted anyone but Jane to see. "M'sorry, he's got her...I need to protect.."

"Patrick, I'll get to her okay? You're hurt." Despite wanting so badly to stay with him, check him out herself and never leave his side, Lisbon knew she needed to find Nellie. Not even caring that Grace was watching, she pressed a soft loving kiss to his lips before standing and taking the photo with her. The longing to stay was written all over her face as she shot a lingering look to be sure that Grace wouldn't let him do anything stupid. She knew the medic would be in soon but it still didn't suppress the worry she felt.

Taking the stairs two at a time, gun once again firmly in her palm, she ignored the tear that had trailed down her cheek. He was hurt, she didn't know how badly but she had to focus. Part of her was hoping that they'd already found Nellie while she was with Jane but as soon as she'd met Rigsby at the top of the stairs, she knew they hadn't. The house was clear, all except for the man she'd just left but Lisbon knew that the girl was there somewhere. She could feel it.

Ignoring the sound of people buzzing around her, the sound of medics and her team members, Lisbon started for the back door. She could see a couple SWAT checking the yard, opening the shed, as she stepped outside. Her breath caught in her throat the second she saw there was nohting more than tools and unused boards inside. Where was her girl? They were in the right place but where was Brett and what had he done with Nellie? What was she supposed to tell Jane?

"Over here!" No thought process went into her actions after she heard the voice. In fact she didn't even remember running over to the man pointing at something on the ground, she didn't remember reaching out to grab, but as soon as a smooth rounded handle was in her hand she came back to the reality of the situation. She was staring at a concrete slab, a doorway into the ground. It was hidden by the shed but nothing else and with as much strength as she could muster in a time like this, she pulled it open with a slight grunt. She was the first to descend, she'd made sure she was and the tiny lamp in the corner gave just enough light for her to make out shadows. Two distinctly human shadows. One kneeling, one crumpled.

"Don't move."

Her stomach joined her heart in the uncomfortable tightening when her eyes adjusted enough to realize what was happening. Two seconds, and positions changed. Brett raised his arms and slowly turned. She'd told him not to move. She didn't know why he was surrendering but she knew that Nellie was crying but even with backup, she couldn't bring herself to lower her weapon. She wanted to gather her in her arms and assure her that everything was okay now but she couldn't tear her gaze away from the cold stare it was caught in. She slowly stepped closer to Brett, each movement forced.

"Don't...move." Each move brought her closer and by the time she was close enough to see the beginnings of a wicked smile on his face, her weapon was hanging limply at her side. She was reaching for her cuffs, slightly thrilled for being the one to arrest him when his arm shot out towards her. She'd been expecting something, he'd given in way too easily considering all he had done to remain hidden. Even expecting it, she hadn't been fully prepared and ended up pressed against the wall as yells filled the air. Voices telling him they would shoot. She had no doubt that they would, it was their job but Lisbon didn't want them to.

She wanted him to rot, she'd make sure he did. His voice came out hot against her cheek. His words telling her that he wanted her too but she was too feisty and with a smile toying at her lips, she gave him more than he bargained for. Wrenching her hands away from him, she pushed against his chest, sending him staggering. She sort of thought that the SWAT team would intercept but they seemed to realize that she had some unfinished business with him. Nobody hurt her family. Nobody hurt Nellie of Jane and got away unscathed.

She had the handcuffs ready, gun weighing in her palm but she wouldn't use it to shoot him. No she'd show him how Jane felt, how Nellie felt. His hands were in the air again, and she almost scoffed. She'd expected more from him than just a tiny scuffle, after seeing Jane she had really thought she'd actually get to fight. This was nothing. Whipping around him, she grabbed one wrist, roughly encasing it in the metal before doing the same with the other. He was still leering at Nellie who was huddled into herself in the corner now. No longer lying in the floor, but seemingly unaware of what was happening. Lisbon saw red, when she spun him around to face her. The anger, the pain and every emotion she'd been feeling poured into her system, flooding it. Overpowering her rational side.

"Don't look so angry, you're not as hot." That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Without even thinking of the repercussions, she pulled her right arm back, balling her hand into a fist and letting it connect with his jaw. He had no way to defend himself and she didn't care. She didn't care that he was cussing her the entire time, he was being led away. She didn't care that blood was now dripping down his chin. She was satisfied and pleased with herself. That lapse in control was for Nellie, for Jane, for the photo folded and shoved deep in her pocket.

Focusing on the girl cowering, Lisbon took a gentle approach. Easing down to her knees and lightly brushing her bangs to the side, she reached out to do the same to Nellie's. With a sigh, she edged closer and brushed a tear away from what she could see was a badly bruised cheek.

"It's over. You're safe now." It took a few seconds but recognition finally showed in Nellie's eyes as she lifted her gaze from the ground. A tiny smile pulled at her lips and then she was burying her face in Lisbon's shoulder, her body shaking with sobs. "Shh, it's okay."

"I-I want to go home." The words were muffled but clear and as badly as Lisbon wanted to give in to her wishes, she knew they were in need of a hospital visit first. "Patrick...is he,"

"You okay to stand?" She didn't know if Jane was alright and she wouldn't lie. Changing the subject seemed like the best option for the moment and it worked easily. Probably only because of the hysteria of the moment. She felt the nod but pulled Nellie closer anyway just in case. It proved to be a good idea when she noticed the limp that the young woman was trying to hide. She almost called her on it but decided that it could wait, she just wanted her to be okay and all the motherly lecturing was put on hold. Just like her long rant she had prepared for Jane.

The sun seemed almost blinding when they surfaced from the dimly lit space, both of them squinting and blinking rapidly to try and adjust. In the daylight Lisbon could see the marks on Nellie's wrist, it'd been rubbed raw and there was dried blood all the way up her arm but that wasn't what had her wishing she'd had a reason to shoot the bastard who did this. It was the hair matted with blood and the bruising on her face that made a lump form in Lisbon's throat. Pushing it down, she carefully led Nellie around the side of the house.

She wanted to hug her tightly but she feared she might hurt her and for the moment both seemed content with grasping hands for comfort. An ambulance was waiting for them, but there was no sign of Jane. Worried and a little confused, Lisbon found Rigsby after leaving Nellie with the medics. She didn't want to be away from her for long but she needed to know what all was going down. It was her job.

"How's she doin' Boss?"

"Shaken, and banged up. Where's Pa...Jane?" The slip up wasn't a big deal but her private personality still lingered, even in a situation such as this. Even though he was technically hers - yes she was highly possessive - she didn't want to advertise it. Really it didn't make any sense seeing as she'd kissed him in front of Van Pelt but she'd been so relieved to see that he was alive, the moment just consumed her.

"Hospital. From what I managed to hear, he has several bruised ribs...possibly broken. Didn't stop him from throwing a fit though, he didn't want to leave."

"Sounds like him. I'm riding with Nellie, I'll keep everyone updated."

"Okay. Oh uh Brett's saying you punched him. His nose looks broken."

"I hit his jaw, not his nose but technically....he fell." With a wink, she was heading back towards the ambulance and allowing herself to breathe just a little easier. They were alive, now she just needed to make sure they weren't seriously injured.

Nellie acted relieved when she was at her side once again and Lisbon knew it would be awhile before the wounds from this would even begin to heal. There were going to be several hurdles but it was over. It was over and she was safe again. Holding her hand, she let herself think of Ara and how she was doing. She thought of calling Cho once they made it to the hospital, just to check up on her baby's condition and to update the team if she had anything new to say. Pressing a soft kiss to Nellie's forehead, Lisbon told the man who was about to protest her riding along, that she was the mother.

When the vehicle began to move, thoughts began to wander but her eyes never left the young battered face. Words weren't used to convey their feelings although Lisbon did whisper a soft reassurance as a choked sob broke free. Her heart was still pounding, a little softer now but still loud enough that she could hear it echoing in her ears. She was still scared. She would be until she heard from a doctor. She wouldn't be able to relax until she found out that they were really okay. Thinking of Jane, she didn't hear Nellie's voice until it grew louder and then she was sharing a soft smile with her. It warmed Lisbon's heart to hear something so simple leave Nellie's lips. She had called her 'mom' and it sounded just as sweet as when Ara called her 'mum-mum', just as special too.

"You really found me..."

"Yeah, it's over. He won't hurt you ever again, I promise."

**an2: Kinda long, sorry it's how I'm dealing with the whole less than 24 hours thing. I'm so nervous, I dread to see how I'll feel tomorrow. I'm not nervous about marrying Patrick, I mean I love him and I know that he loves me but I'm afraid something is going to go wrong. And maybe a tiny bit scared that he might back out. This is all normal though right? Anyway there's more Ara/Cho time in the next chapter and Jane/Lisbon.**


	25. Loving Arms

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist. **

**A/N: Firstly: My wedding was great! Honeymoon = even better. Patrick took me home to Italy. It was just as beautiful as I remember and we visited my grandparents. The sweetest part, he insisted that we bring Ara because he knew how I hated the thought of leaving her for so long. That being said, she met her great grandparents and spent a lot of time with them so we could still have the whole 'honeymoon' aspect. :D Enjoy the new chapter. Plenty of J/L in this one and more Ara Cho TIME!!!**

Hospitals were something Lisbon had never liked. The only time she had been okay with staying in one was when she'd given birth to Arabella. She understood the importance of the hospital but she just didn't like them. She didn't like how big they were, or how easy it was to get lost. She'd been with Nellie since arrival, only leaving when asked and now that she knew the girl was sleeping, she felt she could try to find Jane. She wanted to tell him what was happening and she wanted to know that he was okay. She managed to pester the doctor enough to know that he was mildly concussed and had bruised ribs, two cracked but otherwise fine. The cranky doctor had even mentioned that Jane was just as annoying as she was which had her smiling a bit, but she had to see him before she'd fully believe he was okay.

They made quite the family, Ara was sick, Jane and Nellie had just been rescued from a psycho and her face was still healing from a run in with a rock weilding moron. She worried about all of them, her baby was on her way though. Cho was bringing her and if she didn't start feeling better, she was taking her down to the emergency room. Might as well make sure everyone was okay all in one visit.

She really hated hospitals, the only good part was the gift shop which she'd already hit. She bought a panda and a shirt for Nellie and one for Jane knowing that they'd need something to wear home considering their clothes were dirty, shredded. She figured if they kept them overnight, then she'd have time to go home and get them a full change of clothes but this was precautionary. She'd also got Ara a little pony. She left the plushy animals with the sleeping girl upstairs and only brought the men's shirt with her on her journey to find Jane's room.

Finally stumbling upon the right number, she didn't bother knocking. She probably should have in case the doctor was in there or a nurse but she wasn't thinking at the time. All that was running through her head was that she needed to see him, needed to see that he was breathing, to see that he was alive.

Upon entering the room, she noticed the empty bed before anything else and panic immediately rose in her chest. Then her gaze drifted a little to the left and she saw him, her heart fluttering in absolute relief. He was standing by the window, buttoning his pants. She knew what that meant, he was either free to leave or he was escaping. Leaving the shirt on the bed, she slowly walked over to him, stopping just inches from his chest. Her hand reached out first, fingers grazing over the harsh bruising covering his middle.

Tears welled up in her eyes before she could stop them, marring his skin were angry reds and purples. Neither of them had spoken, she wasn't sure she could. She hadn't even looked up at him yet, she still kept picturing him half conscious with blood coating his golden locks. She tried to keep her touch as light as possible, barely even skimming along but she must have put a little too much pressure on one sensitive area because his hand caught hers, encasing it and pulling it away from his side as a hiss left his lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, sorry." She felt like a blabbering fool and probably looked like one too but she hated the fact that she'd caused him more pain. She'd fractured, bruised, and broken ribs before, she knew how much it hurt.

"S'okay. How's Nellie?"

"She's dehydrated, has a broken wrist, several bruises and superficial cuts. They're keeping her to pump the fluids and antibiotics for the infection from her head wound. Right now she's sleeping. The nurse gave her something to knock her out for awhile, she couldn't calm down." Lisbon squeezed his hand as he dropped his head, she knew what he was thinking. "Don't do this to yourself, you fought to keep her safe Patrick."

"Yeah." Waiting for the rest of his statement, she let her free hand rub up and down his arm. "Was she...did...did that bastard touch her?"

They both knew what he meant, both knew he couldn't bring himself to associate their Nellie with sexual assault but Lisbon knew exactly what he meant by his question. She'd asked Nellie but she said she didn't remember anything after seeing Jane hit the floor so Lisbon had pushed for the rape kit. It wasn't up to her though, it'd been the battered young woman's decision and thankfully she'd agreed. It was easy to tell that she hadn't wanted to and Lisbon couldn't blame her for that. After being held captive and beaten, thinking she wasn't going to make it out, Lisbon didn't blame her at all for being scared and reluctant.

"Teresa?"

"N-no, we got there in the time. You kept her safe." Wary of his injuries she wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped closer to him. She didn't want to hurt him again but when his hands gripped tightly at her back, she knew she wasn't. She didn't squeeze him in any way or try to rest any of her weight on his battered side but they were both comforted nonetheless. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

Hiding the watery tone to her voice was harder than she'd expected, it was impossible and she knew he noticed. Anyone would've noticed but she couldn't hold it back. She'd been so worried, scared and then Ara got sick which only added to it. She'd felt like everything was going wrong, like she could lose the man she loved and the girl she claimed as her own. A few tears leaked down her cheeks hitting the bare shoulder she had her face pressed into but she didn't move away.

"How's your shoulder?" He seemed confused by the question, silence answering her until she lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"My shoulder? It's fine, why?" Without giving him a warning she lifted her hand, balling it into a fist for the second time in one day and punched him. Not as hard as she'd hit Brett but hard enough to get her point across. His shoulder wasn't so fine now but she couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for him when he abruptly stepped back and rubbed the area that she knew probably ached. It'd be fine in a few minutes, she wouldn't seriously injure him when he was already suffering. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're an idiot. You could have been killed! What kind of buffoon lets himself be kidnapped?" Her hand was beginning to feel the effects of the punch she'd thrown earlier, the intensity with which she hit Brett in the face. It was starting to feel heavy, a sort of dull pain coming from her knuckles but it was worth it. "I get what you were thinking, okay and I know it helped us find you two but Jane...everything just....Ara's sick and I thought..."

Her voice cracked, it had started strong but had become more frantic towards the end and by the time she reached his name, she couldn't go any further. She wiped at her eyes, and dropped her head in an attempt to hide how worked up she was. She wanted to be there for him, for Nellie but she was battling her own demons too. She didn't know how to make it clear to him that she'd thought she was going to lose him like she lost Chris.

Staring at the floor, she watched the tiles even though she knew they weren't going to do anything. Jane's feet filled her line of vision, but she didn't look up, she couldn't bring herself to. Warm arms wrapped around her, a groan of pain falling from his lips and relaxed into the hold. She leaned herself on his unbruised side and let him lift her chin to brush away the wet trails on her cheeks.

She was startled by the moisture she saw building in his eyes, she wasn't the only one worked up and when he dipped his head to brush his nose along hers she let her hands cup his cheeks. He was okay, he'd be fine and with a shaky sigh, she urged him closer until their lips were touching. She knew he was hurting, she knew they couldn't get wrapped up in the passion of the moment but she reveled in the feel of him so close again.

Ghosting her mouth over his, she waited for him to reciprocate and when he moved his lips with hers, exploring the territory that was becoming familiar, Lisbon knew that she hadn't lost him. The kiss was affectionate, compassionate, everything she needed from him for reassurance. She whimpered when he pulled away, her bottom lip quivering a little and her eyes drifting back to the expanse of bruises covering him.

"I'm okay, Teresa. What's this about Bunny being sick?" He wasn't okay, he was hurt but he was alive and she chose not to argue when he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Stomach bug, high fever. She's been miserable but just before we came to save you guys, I gave her a dose of medicine which seemed to help." He didn't say anything, just stroked her cheek and stared. "Are you actually being released or are you escaping?"

Hesitantly pulling away from him, she quirked her eyebrow in a questioning manner which earned her an attempt at a smile. It was better than nothing.

"Released. Already finished the paperwork, I just have to run it by the desk." Blowing out a thin stream of air between her parted lips, Lisbon couldn't even begin to describe the relief that coursed through her. He didn't have to stay which meant she could keep an eye on him better without having to leave Nellie unless absolutely necessary.

"Let me help you with your shirt and shoes and then we'll go."

* * *

A small warm hand held tightly to his own as Cho searched the hospital halls for the right room. The little girl hugging her bunny to her chest was feeling better and insisted that she could walk. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she still wasn't back to a hundred percent but her fever had stayed down and she'd eaten some soup over an hour ago. Her temp was still high, but nothing like it had been and Lisbon had asked him to bring her.

"Why are hospitals like a maze?" He'd muttered it under his breath, not expecting anyone to hear him but Ara being Ara, looked up at him with her sleepy eyes and tilted her head to the side. She looked so much like her mother it wasn't even funny.

"Me 'unno." He couldn't help but smirk, she was adorable. Even more so when she was tired and considering how late it had become, she was definitely fighting sleep. Cho knew that's the whole reason she was so set on walking. He was just happy she was starting to act more like herself. It worried him when she didn't jabber, eat or even move.

Following Lisbon's directions, he turned left at the coke machine and bent down to scoop up the toddler trudging behind. It wasn't that he was against her walking but he wanted to hurry and her little legs just weren't long enough. It was clear she'd probably be short, just like her mother.

"No Cho! Walk." He ignored her protest and pushing hands, shifting her to his hip and watching the room numbers pass by. Just a few more doors.

"You'll see mommy faster if you let me carry you."

"Mum-mum..." The rest of the team had already beat him, they were already waiting in Nellie's room and he was anxious to see how she was doing. Lisbon had briefed him over the phone, but he needed to see for himself. The rooms passed quicker as he took long strides, and he could see the door they'd been searching for.

The pouty and sick girl in his arms had given up her fight, settling her head on his shoulder and hugging her bunny tighter. She'd been asking for Lisbon since the medicine had kicked in and he knew she'd see things his way as soon as he mentioned her mom. Finally reaching Nellie's room, he knocked softly and pushed open the door. Greeted by a dimly lit room, he immediately let his eyes wander to the the girl in the hospital bed. Her eyes were closed, chest rising and falling with deep breaths while Jane was standing at her side and stroking her hair. It was easy to see he'd been doing it for awhile.

"Nellie s'eepin' shhh." No one had noticed their entrance until Ara spoke and Lisbon was turning around with a smile on her face and reaching for the squirming baby who was trying her best to leap towards her mother. In her defense it'd been hours since they'd left for the rescue and Ara had been so out of it, he doubted that she could remember.

"Hey baby, you feelin' better?" Lisbon took her daughter from Cho, immediately feeling her forehead and cheeks to see if her fever had stayed down. She was still warm but nothing like earlier. The heaviness in her chest lifted a little more and she whispered a thanks to Cho who simply nodded. "Nellie will be out the rest of the night, they gave her something to help her sleep."

"Do you want me to stay with her so you and Jane can go?" It wasn't Lisbon's voice who answered and everyone was a little startled to hear something from the consultant who hadn't spoken much.

"No, we're okay." The team argued, seeing Lisbon drop her head and kiss her daughter on the cheek, they all knew she was exhausted and Ara was still sick. Grace put in a 'you should go', Rigsby added a 'yeah, we can stay' and Cho was the one who took it to the next level.

"Jane, Lisbon's tired. Look at her. Arabella's sick and you already know that Nellie will be okay. She's just sleeping and there's no point in you standing around in pain. Go home, it's already late. You can come back in a few hours. She won't be here alone, we'll work shifts."

"I..." Deciding it was time to speak up for herself, Lisbon rested a hand on Jane's arm while balancing Ara against her chest. The little one was already nuzzled into her. She hated to admit any weakness but she didn't want to be in her bedroom alone, not when the picture shoved in her pocket was still plaguing her thoughts. It didn't matter that Brett was behind bars, she just wasn't comfortable yet.

"Patrick, I have to take Ara home and I don't want to go by myself. Please, we can come back in few hours just like Cho said. Grace can come stay with Ara while we do. I have to wake you up every two hours anyway." His face showed no signs of caving, his hand still stroking through Nellie's curls but when Lisbon squeezed his arm a little harder, he finally turned to look at her. She knew her eyes conveyed everything she wasn't saying and after several seconds, he finally nodded.

She felt triumphant, it wasn't that she wanted to leave either. She knew she had to but she was just like him, she didn't want to when Nellie had to stay but she had a daughter to take care of and a sick toddler didn't need to be forced into spending a night sleeping on uncomfortable hospital furniture. Especially not after Lisbon had already made her stay at the CBI, she felt horrible for that and she wanted her little girl to get a good nights sleep in her own bed so she could get better. She also wanted to talk, really talk with Jane about some things. Some very important things that would either ruin the relationship they'd been building or strengthen it. She wasn't sure which.

**an2: Next chapter is pretty much all Jane/Lisbon. Don't worry Nellie will be back in the chapter after that one. There's probably going to be 5 more chapters. :D**


	26. Bedroom Talk

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Let's just say I fail and get it over with yeah? Good. Honestly I hate that I've kept everyone waiting so long. There was a bit of a family crisis this time that kept me away from home for a few weeks. Hopefully I'll get this story finished soon. I hope you like the Jane/Lisbon goodness that is this chapter. :D I included a bit of the last chapter so it doesn't seem as though this one comes out of thin air. **

**This chapter is dedicated to NellietheMarvelous who poked me into finishing it. Love ya Nellie! Who doesn't love her, she's adorable. :) (Psst, hope you update United, I've been enjoying it so yes this is me poking you.) **

**I want to thank everyone who has ever read this, and everyone who has stuck with it through my late updates. It really means a lot to me. Thank you so much. **

_"I..." Deciding it was time to speak up for herself, Lisbon rested a hand on Jane's arm while balancing Ara against her chest. The little one was already nuzzled into her. She hated to admit any weakness but she didn't want to be in her bedroom alone, not when the picture shoved in her pocket was still plaguing her thoughts. It didn't matter that Brett was behind bars, she just wasn't comfortable yet._

_"Patrick, I have to take Ara home and I don't want to go by myself. Please, we can come back in few hours just like Cho said. Grace can come stay with Ara while we do. I have to wake you up every two hours anyway." His face showed no signs of caving, his hand still stroking through Nellie's curls but when Lisbon squeezed his arm a little harder, he finally turned to look at her. She knew her eyes conveyed everything she wasn't saying and after several seconds, he finally nodded._

_She felt triumphant, it wasn't that she wanted to leave either. She knew she had to but she was just like him, she didn't want to when Nellie had to stay but she had a daughter to take care of and a sick toddler didn't need to be forced into spending a night sleeping on uncomfortable hospital furniture. Especially not after Lisbon had already made her stay at the CBI, she felt horrible for that and she wanted her little girl to get a good nights sleep in her own bed so she could get better. She also wanted to talk, really talk with Jane about some things. Some very important things that would either ruin the relationship they'd been building or strengthen it. She wasn't sure which._

_

* * *

_

The dark encompassed the room, the blinds were firmly shut - Lisbon made sure of that - and both sets of eyes were staring up at the ceiling. It had taken till she was crawling into bed next to Jane, for her to work up the courage to say something. They'd both been silent on the ride back to her house - neither wanting to break the silence that had settled between them. They weren't quite ready to face the uncomfortable conversation that would no doubt take place at some point in their relationship. Jane seemed hesitant about all of it, not wanting to leave the hospital, not wanting to talk about Nellie and Lisbon could tell he felt guilty. She wanted to pull him close, hold him and whisper nonsense in his ear but she wouldn't just yet. They needed to talk.

Rolling to her side as he shifted around to get comfortable, Lisbon let her fingers dance over his stomach. The groan that fell from his lips had her heart clenching. She really hated that he was in pain. She'd heard him rustling around for the last fifteen minutes that she'd been putting Ara to bed and explaining to the little one that daddy couldn't hold her because he had a big owie - to which her daughter asked if it was like the owie she had on her head. She loved her daughter, so much.

"We have to talk Patrick." She couldn't avoid it any longer, it needed to be discussed before she could continue to let him in.

"I know." Several more seconds passed in silence, Lisbon shuffling as close as she could get without feeling as though she were hurting him. It didn't matter that she'd crawled in next to his side that wasn't red and purple.

"Arabella is my world and I don't want you to hurt her. You're the only father she's ever known and she's crazy about you but I can't do this if you're going to end up failing her in the future. She needs you, I need you and if you end up in jail for doing something illegal or killing Red John then I want this to stop now so I don't have to explain to her why you can't be here anymore. I'm sorry but I..."

"Teresa," The way he whispered stopped any and all words from leaving her mouth as his hand lifted in a failed attempt to touch her face. The pain kept him from being able to reach across. "I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt either of you."

"I know that but you never think and then..."

"I didn't have anything to live for. I turned to blood lust because there was nothing else but I'm not going to fail that little girl in the next room. I won't. I have to protect her and if it means choosing not to kill Red John then I guess that's what I'll have to do. Teresa, I can't promise that I won't say things to contradict what I'm saying now but I need you to know that I think of you, Nellie and Ara as m-my family and I'm not going to lose that. Not again."

"Okay." It was the only reply she could muster through the surprise and emotions coursing through her. If he wasn't injured, she would've pulled him closer, kissed him passionately and proceeded to make love to him but the dark bruises lining his ribs kept her from it. She settled with closing the distance between them for a soft meeting of mouths instead. Something sweet, just lips pushing against lips and finding comfort in the tiny gesture. She had worked herself up, believing he'd be livid that she was bringing something like that up but it seemed she'd worried for nothing.

His arm wrapped around her, trying to pull her closer but she held herself back and broke the kiss with a shake of her head. She didn't want to hurt him, and he acted as though he was already in pain. She knew he had to be. Between the head wound and the bruised torso, he had to be hurting. He'd already taken the recommended dosage of meds which just made her feel ten times worse. It was always this way if a loved one was sick or aching, she felt completely useless.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not even on the side that hurts every time I take a breath, you're fine. Relax." With a sigh, she let herself ease down and very cautiously curled into his side. Squelching the urge to hug him tightly and refuse to let go, she settled for carefully resting her arm over his hips.

"I thought you weren't coming home. I thought that you and Nellie were as good as...I didn't think we'd be able to find you and then Ara got sick. I didn't know what to do, I felt helpless. I was trying to be there for her and make her better while trying to run my team and figure everything out with the kidnapping..."

"Hey, easy, calm down. We're okay. You found us, you did your best and Bunny's feeling better." Lisbon let his soothing words sink in, nuzzling his shoulder and trying to convince herself that everything was okay now. Everyone was fine. It was a lot harder than she'd expected but she really had thought she'd lost him and Nell. She knew Brett's record and she'd prepared herself for the worst.

"No more letting yourself be kidnapped okay?"

"If it's to save someone I love, no promises but other than that, deal."

"We should get some rest, I set the alarm to go off in two hours." There was no reply, just a pained sigh as Jane closed his eyes. "Patrick...Nellie's alive because of you, don't feel guilty."

Lisbon felt as though she had to say something, she had to reassure him somehow and it was true. In reality she knew that if he hadn't let Brett kidnap him then they probably wouldn't have found her alive. So even though she was pissed at him for pulling something so stupid, she was also very proud of him for being so selfless. He'd played hero although it could have all went to hell, she was glad that it hadn't.

"As soon as my ribs heal and Nellie's back to a hundred percent, I think we should take a vacation. All of us."

"Where would we go?" It wasn't that she didn't want to go, it was that she was genuinely curious.

"I don't know. Somewhere away from here, just for a little while. A week or two."

"We have work and..."

"I know you have some time saved up. We need to get away, work out some things." One look and anyone could tell why she was a bit reluctant. She was still apprehensive about the whole relationship thing and taking a trip together was something big in her opinion. It meant more than spending nights together and having sex. It was bigger than that but the thought of getting away with her daughter was extremely tempting. She needed time off with her little one and she'd be lying if she said that she hadn't been thinking the same thing. She had, she'd thought of them all going away for a little bit but thoughts were safer than actual plans. Once it was voiced it became more concrete and in play. Despite the tiny internal freakout she wanted it and she did really need the time with Arabella.

"I think that sounds good. We can figure it all out later. Try and get a little sleep, the alarm will go off soon."

"You need the rest, I'm fine. I have no doubt that you probably can't even stand without falling over from exhaustion." Making a noise that was a mix between denial and agreeing, Lisbon didn't fight it when her eyes finally fluttered shut. The warmth she could feel from his body, the way his skin felt beneath her cheek, it was all what she'd been afraid of losing. She had known that she loved but she hadn't realized truly how much until faced with a situation that could have taken him away. He could be irritating at times, had a knack for getting under her skin but he was Jane. He was also always there for her even when she didn't want him to be, he was the non-biological father of her daughter, he'd been there through everything concerning the dark haired little one and she loved him completely, wholeheartedly. She just wasn't ready to tell him that.

Such a confession shouldn't be voiced after what they'd just been through. She felt like it would cheapen it, make it seem like the only reason she was saying it was because he'd been held hostage and she didn't want it to be like that. Letting her lips press against his skin, she gave in to the pull of exhaustion while thinking about how the last few years had changed her life so drastically. She wouldn't change it back for anything. She wished that Christian could've had the chance to meet his daughter but she also realized she wouldn't be as close to Jane if he were still alive. No, she wasn't happy that he was dead - it pained her everyday but she was just acknowledging how maybe her mother had been right all those years ago. Maybe everything did happen for a reason.

**A/N2: Again, really sorry that it took so long. Like I said, thank Nellie for this chapter. **


	27. All That and Then Some

**Disclaimer: All previous chapters state that I do not own The Mentalist. This one states the same. :D**

**A/N: Okay, working two jobs while raising a 2 year old and finding time to spend with my husband who also works two jobs is difficult. Paying for school is a pain. That being said I found out something that I'm really happy about and Patrick is so excited it's adorable. I'm pregnant and due in December.**

**As for the story, I will finish it. I promise. This chapter is for MK who poked me into updating. Thank you for the push, I really needed it. :D**

Three hours, Lisbon had managed to get Jane to rest for about three hours which wasn't much considering she'd woke him after just two to make sure he didn't slip into a coma. It wasn't near enough sleep but it'd have to do since he was adament about getting back to the hospital. It'd been difficult for her to leave Ara in the dark of the early morning but she knew Grace was trustworthy and could handle a sick little one just fine. That still hadn't stopped her from rattling off every dosage calculation she could think of; it made her feel better. So did the feel of Jane's arm around her waist as they walked into Nellie's room.

The young woman was still sleeping and Cho was the one sitting by her side. He looked tired but Lisbon knew they all looked that way. She could feel it in her soul, the tiredness that lingered and she could see it in everything Jane was doing; his movements were slower and his eyes looked drained of energy. There was no convincing him to sleep for a few more hours and she understood. She wanted to make sure Nellie was okay just as badly as he did but he was injured and she wanted him to be okay too. Jane was quick to step up directly next to the bed and let his hand run through the tangles and as much as it filled her heart to see him act so loving, she was worried about him.

"How's she been?" Distracting herself from the look Jane was bestowing down upon the teen, Lisbon immediately began a conversation with Cho.

"Same. I didn't expect you two to be back so soon."

"We're both anxious. Why don't you go home and get some rest; I figure we'll stay until she's awake." With a tired nod, he gave her a quick hug and big a goodbye. It struck Lisbon as odd that a couple of years ago it would've been weird for Cho to hug her but it seemed almost normal under these circumstances. The circumstances sucked however so it was actually anything but normal. She wasn't usually in a hospital before dawn.

Silence settled easily but it wasn't uncomfortable in any way. Lisbon was seeking comfort in the quiet and she knew that Jane was doing the same. After standing for several minutes and stroking Nellie's battered cheek, he finally collapsed in the chair next to her bed and held tightly to her hand. It didn't take Lisbon long to sidle up behind him and let her fingers rest on his shoulders to give a squeeze. It was still sinking in that she'd be okay. They hadn't lost someone important to them but they had no idea how she would handle it all emotionally. Physically, she'd be fine once healed but Lisbon knew that emotional scars ran deep. She'd never fully gotten over the way her father used to get so drunk he'd beat her and her brothers. It was still a topic she avoided at all costs and pushed to the back of her mind; she knew this was different. It was worse and that's what scared her.

With one hand on his shoulder and the other running lovingly through his curls, she continued to stay behind him and watch the monitors their Nellie was hooked to. There was simply nothing else to do but wait. Somehow after just minutes, she found herself being tugged by Jane until she was standing in front of him. When he patted his thigh, she hesitated and gave a incredulous look at the flimsy looking plastic chair he was seated in. The half smirk he gave her made her give in. With as much ease as possible she sat on his legs and tried as hard as she could to stay away from any and all injuries he was sporting. It only worked so long before he was wrapping both arms around her waist to ease her back against his chest. The chair creaked and Lisbon tensed.

"We're gonna break the chair, Patrick."

"No we're not." The husky whisper sent a shiver through her body but she found herself believing him, relaxing. She tried to keep most of her weight off his bruises but she could tell that she wasn't succeeding. "Don't move. I'm fine, just don't move."

Closing her eyes, she did as he told and stayed as still as possible. His chin rested on her shoulder and the position really wasn't comfortable but it was comforting to be close to each other. With a sigh, she cautiously relaxed fully and heard the chair creak yet again. That'd be her luck, the chair breaks and they both end up back in the ER for stupidity. Turning her head to the side, she found herself staring at his neck and gently nuzzled. She was horribly uncomfortable but it didn't matter.

"Teresa...I think she's waking up." With a quick turn back to the body in the hospital bed, they both watched as Nellie shifted and let out a groan. Her eyes flickered back and forth beneath her lids for several long seconds and then finally opened just a little. "Hey you."

"Hey..." The croakiness in her voice had Lisbon moving to stand and reaching for the small glass of water that'd been sitting on a tray next to the bed. After taking several small sips, Nellie tried again and shocked both adults by the question directed at Jane. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that. Bumps and bruises but I'm fine."

"Teresa, you okay? He didn't hurt you?"

"Couple bumps, but nothing big." She caught the look that Jane gave her and knew he'd probably have questions. She hadn't mentioned the scuffle between her and Brett. It hadn't been important. "Patrick here broke Brett's nose and I'm pretty sure he's going to have trouble with his jaw for awhile."

"I broke his nose?"

"You sound way too happy about that Dad." The 'dad' at the end of the sentence had everyone falling silent and Nellie ducking her head shamefully. Her bright eyes seemed to have lost their spark. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Nellie you're as much a daughter to me as Arabella. I love you." The watery eyes pushed Lisbon into playing the motherly role that she knew she was destined to play with this young lady.

"So do I. You've helped me so much with Ara and I consider you my own which is why you're grounded until you're fifty for sneaking out into a dangerous situation but I loved it when you called me mom in the ambulance." Jane hadn't known about that either but the way his face lit up told both women in the room that he approved.

"I'm fine with being grounded; does that mean I can stay with you?"

"For as long as you like." It was rather amusing to think of an eighteen year old girl moving in just to be grounded but then again since when was anything regarding their little family normal? "Ara missed you like crazy."

"How is she?"

"Sick at the moment. Stomach bug." Lisbon felt a hand warm against her back and tilted her head up to look at the man who now had a smile on his face. It was good to see it after watching him sulk for hours. It seemed as though seeing Nellie awake, alert and talking helped him realize that she really was okay. "I think she'll feel better when she sees you."

"I missed you guys so much." A tear trailed down both cheeks and both adults reached at the same time to brush them away. Lisbon's thumb caressing one cheek and Jane's the other. It was a gesture that any parent would do for their crying child and even though she wasn't theirs biologically in any way, the love was still there.

"Shh, it's okay Nell. Teresa and I were talking about a vacation once you're out of this place and that wrist of yours heals. What do ya say?"

"I'm in. So I know I broke my wrist and the bastard hit me in the head,"

"Language missy." Ignoring Jane's warning, she kept rattling.

"...anything else?" Jane opened his mouth to answer but then paused and looked over at Lisbon in hopes that she might rescue him from having to say anything. She did, she'd always be there to rescue him.

"You're dehydrated, several bruises and cuts so you'll be sore and stiff for awhile but it'll heal. They're just keeping you to get some fluids and antibiotics in you."

"I want to go home."

"Patrick, why don't you go find one of the nurses and let them know she's awake." She could see the protest in his eyes but it diminished the second she jerked her head towards the door. He needed some air, she could tell and she wasn't about to let him lose it in front of Nellie. It'd just make things worse for the young one and neither of them wanted that. They were trying to make this as easy as possible because they both knew what would come. There'd be nightmares and lashing out but they'd deal with it. They'd make sure she was okay and then they'd take their family for a much needed vacation. Somewhere nice and secluded where cell phones wouldn't be a bother and work would leave them be.

As soon as Jane was out of the room, Lisbon returned her attention to Nellie. Gently fingering the bruising on her cheek, she felt her wince and could only do the same out of sympathy. She knew what it felt like. Her own bruise still flared up every now and then. What a picture they made, they all had bruises and injuries of some sort - except Ara. She was just ill.

"Nellie, do you still have nightmares about what happened before you ran away at fifteen?" At the reluctant nod, Lisbon offered a reassuring soft smile. "They'll get worse now and I want you to tell me when they do. Every time you have a bad dream, I want to know okay? I know you're legally an adult and probably think it's childish but as someone who deals with nightmares, I want you to trust me on this."

"I trust you."

"Just don't hold it in. If you want to scream and cry then do it, if you have a nightmare then please tell either me or Patrick."

"I will. You know he loves you right?"

"Wha-no. We're just seeing where this takes us and how did we turn this around on me?" The faltering smile that Nellie flashed let Lisbon know that she was dealing with things by throwing herself into something else and apparently the 'something else' just so happened to be her growing relationship with the blond.

"He loves you and you love him. You're in a relationship and yet neither of you have told the other that you love them. You two are definitely one messed up couple."

"How do you know if he loves me or not?" To even think the word 'love' while referring to Jane's feelings towards her had Lisbon a little uncomfortable. She knew she loved him but she didn't know if it ran both ways and that's what kept her from saying those altering words.

"Because I'm the one who has had to listen to him for countless hours talk about only you. Everything from when Christian was alive to how his death affected you to you finding out you were pregnant and he's gonna kill me if he finds out I'm blabbing all his secrets."

"He really told you all that?"

"And more. Just tell him Teresa, it'll be good for both of you and right now we could all use something good." With a head full of new information to process and emotions to analyze, Lisbon grew silent but gave Nellie a nod. She would tell him, she just didn't know exactly when. Perhaps on their vacation.

**A/N2: Next up we have some Nellie/Jane time and Lisbon/Ara. **


	28. Pieces of a Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I feel like I say (type) that a lot.**

**A/N: I love being pregnant! It puts me in such a good mood...unless you tick me off and then you might want to run because I become a bear when I'm angry. Anyway, I know I'm being super slow with updates and I'm terribly sorry. I had to cut back to just one job so maybe I'll have some more free time. There's only two more chapters after this one.**

After two hours of arguing and five minutes of Lisbon dozing off in his lap, Jane had finally convinced her to go home. She'd wanted him to accompany her but he really wanted some time alone with Nellie and if he knew his Lisbon then she needed some time with Ara. He needed time with Ara too but he had to wait until his ribs had healed enough that it wouldn't cause unwanted pain if the little one so much as wiggled; she wasn't exactly forgiving with her elbows either. He was hurting enough as it was but he wouldn't complain. If he complained then he wouldn't be able to convince Lisbon that he was okay and she wouldn't sit with him in the rickety hospital chair anymore. It had actually been a little painful to have her in his lap but he'd just needed the contact and she had too.

The hand he'd been grasping clenched around his fingers and drew his eyes from the white sheet covering Nellie to her eyes fluttering open. She'd been sleeping again and he knew it was something that he probably needed but he just couldn't convince himself that they were safe and that it was over. He thought he was dreaming and any moment he'd wake.

"You look like hell." Her voice came out raspy but she just cleared her throat and motioned for the cup of ice that had melted into liquid long ago. With a small grin, he moved to hand her the drink.

"Just because you're eighteen doesn't mean you can use that kind of language."

"I'm grounded anyway. I might as well right?" The logic was actually rather genius but he wouldn't tell her that. She already knew; she was too smart not to. "Where's Teresa?"

"She went home to get some sleep. She said she'll bring Ara when she comes back." After a brief pause in which time Nellie just nodded, Jane quirked an eyebrow tiredly. "I thought you were calling her mom?"

"Whichever comes out first. Mom or Teresa, same with you. Why didn't you go with her?"

"I wanted to stay with you."

"You look like you could use some rest and I'm fine; the doctor even said so." Her dismissive wave only furthered his belief that she was anything but fine. Lisbon had told him about the talk she'd had with the teen once Nellie had fallen back asleep and he'd known immediately that it would be a lengthy road to recovery for her. Being kidnapped and tortured by someone she'd thought was her brother would leave her scarred and frightened for a long time. No matter how strong she was, she couldn't compartmentalize something like that into organized little boxes in her mind.

"Nellie," Wrapping her small uninjured hand in both of his, Jane caught her gaze before she could turn away and watched the smile fade from her lips. "You're not fine and I'm not leaving you alone."

"I will be fine but thanks. To be honest, I really don't want to be alone but you look so tired."

"I can nap right here." She rolled her eyes but offered a warm smile. He wasn't going to leave her, not after what they'd been through. He'd tried so hard to protect her but he'd failed. He didn't care how many times Lisbon told him that he'd kept her safe; he hadn't. He'd been unconscious and anything could've happened in that amount of time if the team hadn't come to the rescue - if the woman he loved hadn't been the knight in shining armor where would they be? Probably dead and he wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop it.

"Don't do that. Don't sit there and think of 'what ifs'. We're - I'm - alive and you did everything you could to keep me safe; that's what matters."

"You know at times I forget that I taught you some tricks to read people and then you say something like that and I remember."

"Don't deflect or I'll tell Mom that you've been blaming yourself again and we both know how that'll turn out." It was the sly grin that had him shaking his head. She was acting as though everything was fine but it wasn't. He knew it was just her way to deal with what had happened while trapped but he wasn't about to push her into talking if she didn't want to. "Speaking of her, when did she leave?"

"A few hours ago. I have a feeling she'll be back soon; she didn't want to leave but you know how she is, just mention Ara and she'd go to the moon."

"So would you." That was true. He'd do anything and everything for that little girl because she deserved the best and he was determined to be the best 'daddy' that he could be. "So where are we going on vacation? I thought we could talk about it and take our minds off of everything or if you want, we could talk about when you're going to tell Mom that you're in love with her."

"I was thinking somewhere cold for vacation..."

"I knew it. C'mon, I'm eighteen and have no boyfriend not to mention I was kidnapped by my psychotic adopted brother and am now lying in a hospital bed starting to smell because I haven't been allowed to shower yet - I need to hear about some romance." Her voice was growing shaky and Jane knew that she was trying to find something to focus on so she wouldn't end up dissolving into tears but he just didn't really know if talking about being in love with Lisbon would help or not. He didn't really want to advertise anything although she apparently already knew. He didn't want to risk getting caught confessing by the woman the feelings were directed towards and he knew she wouldn't stay away long.

"Maybe a skii resort. I think somewhere snowy would be good, don't you?"

"Fine, fine. Don't admit it but I can see that you love her and it's rather dumb to hide it when you've pretty much been in a relationship since she got pregnant." Frowning a bit, he thought back over the last couple of years and realized that while they hadn't been officially in a relationship, Nellie was sort of right. He'd definitely done things that only a significant other should do while she was carrying Ara and even after she was born. He did love her but he needed to find the perfect time to tell her. Call him cliche but he didn't want to just blurt it out randomly.

"I do love her and I can't believe I'm telling you this but when I say it to her, I want her to know that I'm not saying it just because I was recently held hostage."

"You tell me everything. It's how our father/daughter relationship works which may be weird but since when have either one of us ever been normal? I think you should tell her soon; she worries about you. Especially since you're hurt."

"I'm fine."

"Uh huh and so am I." With a roll of his eyes, Jane gave in with a sigh and shake of his head. He knew he needed to tell Lisbon but he wasn't about to admit defeat. Not when he knew that the dark haired beauty would be back with her little one any time.

* * *

There was only so much that one woman could take and being home while her injured - _boyfriend? _- and unofficial daughter were back at the hospital just wasn't something that Lisbon was okay with but she'd agreed to leave. Jane had talked her into it - more like manipulated but he'd been right. She needed to see Arabella and now that she'd slept for two hours with her little bug curled up right next to her, she was ready to head back. She just didn't want to wake Ara yet.

Brushing back the curls covering her daughter's face, she rested her hand over the little one's forehead and breathed a sigh of relief. Her fever was gone but she'd still been complaining with a sick belly and an owie in her head when they'd lain down so Lisbon was sure she was still a little under the weather and probably would be for another day or so. At least she was no longer burning up. It was a good sign and just to prove to herself that the heat was down to a normal temperature, she rested her lips where her hand had just been and pressed a soft kiss to the skin. No fever.

Snuggling back down into the pillow, she pulled Ara closer and tried to ignore the fact that her bedding smelled like Jane. She was worried about him; she didn't like that he'd been blaming himself for Nellie being injured and as soon as the child wrapped in her arms woke then they'd head to the hospital. Something told her that he and Nellie both would feel better once they saw her little green eyed bringer of smiles.

When Ara nuzzled her chest she found herself smiling - proving her previous thought to be true - and with a sleepy yawn, little eyes fluttered open. Small hands fisted in her shirt as Ara's lips formed a pout and her body snuggled closer into the warmth of her mother. It was still so unbelievable sometimes for Lisbon - to think that she'd taken part in creating something as amazing as a child. Her heart clenched with love as her daughter blinked sleepily and yawned before looking up to meet her gaze.

"Hey there, sweetie, feel better?"

"Mum-mum. Love Mum-mum." As sweet as the innocent little voice sounded, it hadn't answered the question which had her growing worried.

"Your tummy still hurt, baby?" A little nod had her affectionately rubbing her hand up Ara's side in an attempt to soothe the pain. "Is there still an owie in your head too?"

"Owie." It pained Lisbon to see her daughter grasp her head in her hands while saying 'owie' but it was better than seeing her crying and feverish. She always felt as though there was nothing she could do to help and all she wanted to do was take it all away and make her feel all better again. Hugging her tight, she let her lips press lovingly to a chubby cheek.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Proof that her belly was still bothering her. When Ara wouldn't eat there was definitely something wrong. "Where Daddy?"

"Daddy's with Nellie."

"Miss Daddy. Miss Nellie." A soft whimper followed the gentle words as Arabella pressed her face back into her mother's chest. She was still tired, she still didn't feel good and Lisbon knew that she needed another dose of medicine and a warm bath. It'd help and so would seeing the two people that they'd just been talking about.

"C'mon, let's get you a warm bath and some soup." Something told her that the soup would probably end up everywhere but in the mouth of the toddler but she had to try. Carefully sitting up, she placed Ara in her lap and pushed up from the mattress. "Then we'll go see Nellie and Daddy."

"Love Daddy." Hitching her daughter higher on her hip, Lisbon smiled and muttered a soft 'me too' while walking towards the bathroom. Bath time for both Lisbon women and then another trip to the hospital but at least this time Ara would be with her and she wouldn't feel the need to call home every two seconds. She could actually sit and not worry about her daughter while also worrying over Jane and Nellie. It'd be nice to have them all in the same room so she could keep an eye on them all at once. It'd be so much easier and less stressful but for the moment she was content in knowing that she had another hour with her little one before there were any interruptions and she was going to make it count. Bath time, food, a fight with medicine and then they'd head to visit Nellie.

**AN2: I'm really hoping to get this one finished up within the next couple weeks so I can properly start my spin off of Season 2's episodes like I did with Season 1's in 'Take Away'. In other words, I really need to get this done. Oh and next up is the chapter where Nellie gets to go home!**


	29. Show the Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

**A/N: I just want to say that I'm having a little girl (found out today and Patrick cried - I love him so much) Ara is quite excited and I'm now sporting a baby bump. Surprisingly I haven't suffered hardly any morning sickness with this baby. That's what's happened in a month. Now onto the story that I keep neglecting...**

Outside the hospital room housing Nellie, all that could be heard was a male voice listing limitations and a female one declaring the warnings 'dumb' and 'stupid'. Eventually after a frustrated sigh, the doctor gave up and just told her to take it easy for a few days. It was the only thing she agreed to despite Jane being there the entire time and telling her why it'd be a good idea to listen.

"You've got quite the attitude this morning." With a roll of the eyes, Nellie went back trying to tame her lion's mane with one hand while Jane just shook his head. The girl was ready to leave, had been for quite some time; she'd been dressed the moment he and Lisbon had arrived.

"I've been here for two days and I want to leave before another passes!" He watched as she attempted a ponytail and failed miserably. Lisbon couldn't get there soon enough to pick them up in his honest opinion. She'd decided to get breakfast while the release forms were being filled and had yet to return. "Oh I give up, my hair is just going to stay like this."

Unable to keep it in, he outright laughed at the tangled curls standing in all different directions. After he received a smack in the arm and a harsh glare from the girl, he hushed and gestured for her to give him the brush. Instructing her to turn around, he started at the ends of the tangles and worked his way up in smooth fluid flicks of the wrist. He hadn't brushed anyones hair since after he lost his wife and daughter but the act was almost soothing to him.

"So, it's been at least thirty-some hours since we talked about Mom." His motions paused, he contemplated the statement and realized what she meant by that when they'd been talking about Lisbon just a few moments ago. Once he realized where she was leading the conversation, he wanted nothing to do with it. "Did you tell her?"

"When did you get so nosy? You've never been the type to pry quite this much." For a few moments, nothing but silence was his answer as he continued to get the knots out of her but then he heard her sniffle.

"I've been stuck in a room with nothing but boring television and it doesn't make it go away. I keep thinking that I'm dreaming and when I wake up I'll be back in that room with...with...I guess I'm just trying to use something to distract my mind from torturing me with the memories. I'm sorry, I'm being annoying." Finished with the hair after one last stroke of the brush, he spun her around and pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't say 'annoying'." She gripped him tightly, keeping her face buried in his chest and he stroked over the back of her head in a calming manner. "And it's not that I mind you asking but I'm still trying to sort some things out before I say anything."

"I just want to go home."

"I know, we're going. As soon as Teresa and Bunny get back, we're out of here." He felt her nod, and then felt something tugging on his pants. The rather odd sensation became more persistant and then a little voice broke through the bubble.

"Daddy, up." Nellie pulled away and glanced down at the small child tugging on his pant leg while he took the opportunity to scoop her up with a light groan. He'd be grateful when his ribs decided to stop hurting so badly. This was the first time he was holding the little dark haired one since before he'd let himself be kidnapped. She'd been wanting him to hold her when she still didn't feel good but he hadn't been able to and now that she was feeling better, she wanted him to play. He still probably shouldn't be lifting her or settling her on his hip but he was.

"Patrick, put her down - you're still healing." Ah yes, the scolding voice of Lisbon he was so used to hearing had once again pointed out how he shouldn't be doing something and while it was hurting, he wasn't about to put Ara down.

"She's fine." And at that moment, just to spite him, her little knee dug into a tender spot and he winced - maybe fine wasn't the right word.

"Ara, baby, you be really gentle with Daddy cause he has owies, remember?" Smiling fondly, as Lisbon explained it and Ara nodded, Jane wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He definitely loved her and he planned to tell her soon - just not in a hospital room with the kids around. Softly staring, he fixed his gaze on hers and gave her a gentle peck on the lips.

"Hate to break up the little moment and all, but uh, can we leave now?" Ara clapped happily, and smiled at the talk of leaving and everyone in the room took that as her approval on the subject. It was time to go home.

"Well Bunny likes the idea, c'mon, let's go home." It wasn't technically his home but he felt at home while there and he was hoping that one day it could be where he permanently resided. He'd intended to avenge a family lost and in the process gained a new family. A very mixed up kind of family but he loved each of them nonetheless and though he was slightly agitated at times by the fact that he found himself unable to take revenge, he knew that he'd never do anything to jeopardize what he had now.

He'd never thought Lisbon would get pregnant and that he'd be raising another man's child as his own or that a strange teenage girl would cause everything to fall into place. Home was definitely wherever the three women were.

* * *

Sitting still had never been Jane's strong point and yet from the moment they'd walked through the door, Lisbon had ushered him to her bed and demanded that he lie down. A part of her knew that he probably wouldn't listen for long but she'd managed to put Ara down for her nap in the thirty-five minutes that he'd stayed. She was assuming the only reason he wasn't back up and pestering her had to do with how uncomfortable it was to sit up and the pain meds she'd forced him to give in and take. The man was way too stubborn; she just wanted him to get better.

Although apparently, even in pain, he was still himself. Volunteering to stay in the bed as long as she joined him was definitely something Jane would come off with and it made her feel a little better when he'd propositioned such a thing. She was still so worried about him. Her little bug felt better but Nellie and Jane would take time to heal and she worried. It was just what she did.

"Five bucks says he's up in ten more minutes." Smirking at Nellie's obvious confidence in her bet, Lisbon just shook her head and went back to fretting about in the kitchen as if she had nothing better to be doing than cleaning.

"You should talk; you should be resting too but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and say fifteen minutes."

"You're too kind but that's love right?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." That and she knew Jane about as well as she knew herself and just had a feeling that he'd give her fifteen more minutes just so she'd think her tactic had actually worked. "I think."

"You two are one of the most complicated couples ever but I guess it is a bit of a complicated situation."

"Nellie, I love you and all but you're stating the obvious." Scrubbing furiously at the counter-top, she smiled at the girl sitting at the table. She'd known from the beginning that anything involving her and Jane would be complicated and that was before she'd gotten pregnant.

"I think I'm still loopy on meds."

"I'd say." Playfully tossing the rag she'd been using at Nellie, Lisbon declared the kitchen ready for another day and leaned against sink. "I'm going to check on the baby, oh and uh, Ara too."

Though the joke wasn't really that funny, it sent the teenage girl into a fit of giggles and had Lisbon chuckling just at the reaction alone. There was something heart warming about seeing Nellie looking happy and full of life after seeing the way she'd been when rescued. It might take awhile for all of them to completely heal but working together as a family seemed to be a move in the right direction.

"Okay, woo, yeah I'm way too loopy on pain meds. You go do that and I'm going to go take a nap."

Heading for the hallway, Lisbon let out a sigh and shook her head. She wasn't so sure she'd be able to handle Jane and Nellie living under the same roof. Her legs quit moving when she got to her door and realized exactly what she'd been thinking. Jane didn't live with her and yet she'd just thought of what it would be like if he did. That was moving things a bit fast but she'd admit to liking the idea and that somewhere in the near future it could be possible. Maybe. If things worked out. She'd wait and see after they took their vacation.

He had stayed with her before - several times lasting many days - ever since Ara was born but nobody had ever mentioned him moving in. Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she opened the door and saw that Jane was attempting to crawl back in bed. He'd been up to do something and with a roll of her eyes, she marched over to him and helped by using her body as a stabilizer for him to lean into.

"I told you to stay put."

"I just went to check on Ara - still sleeping by the way - and do you really think I'm going to stay in a bed?"

"I guess it was wishful thinking." Propping a pillow behind his head, she smiled warmly at him and stroked a hand through his hair for good measure.

"Well there is one way to keep me here."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" The devilish grin and eyebrow waggling made her swat his arm when he tried to tug her down with him.

"You have to stay and make it worth my while." Despite swatting him away, she did climb in with him but had no intentions of giving in to his demands. He had cracked ribs, there was no way she was having sex with the man when it'd only hurt him. He didn't seem to see it that way but she knew from experience that cracked ribs hurt like a bitch and she wasn't about to make it worse just because the pain medication made him handsy.

"I'm not having sex with you." She thought she'd be clear before settling into his good side, and carefully placing her arm over his stomach. The only downside was that he wasn't listening to her and had already shifted around like he planned to prop himself up. She was just about to scold him when something in his eyes changed from playful to serious and the tone of his voice came out sounding low and gravelly.

"I need you, Teresa." She'd thought he'd quit blaming himself for what happened to Nellie; she'd thought that had been why he was in such a playful mood but the look on his face proved something wasn't right and she didn't know what it was.

"I - "

"Shh, just listen for a minute. Nellie told me today that she's always afraid this is a dream and that she'll wake up back in that room - I am too. I always think this isn't real and that no one found us." Closing her eyes, and feeling the touch of his finger tracing her lips, she realized what he was saying. She was an idiot, she hadn't even asked him - she'd just been so concerned over how Nellie would cope that she'd forgotten exactly why Jane was injured and had bruises marring his face. He'd been there too and if it was hell for one person, it was hell for all.

"I'm sorry Patrick..." She wanted to say more. She wanted to do something to make it better but he leaned in and pressed a gentle exploratory kiss to her lips. Everything she'd planned to say vanished when she felt his hand snake along the hem of her shirt.

"I want to know you're real." Something inside of her knew that he'd managed to win the argument.

**AN2: Next chapter is the Epilogue(Vacation) and it's going to be up by the 30th because I already finished it so I'll definitely get it up before another month passes. There might be an update for Voluminous in the picture soon - I think Patrick is working on it now. Aaaand, I'm probably going to post the first chapter of my Season 2 spinoff 'Beautiful Nightmare' sometime next week. I just got a load of free time so I'm using it to spend time with my family and write.**

**For anyone who hasn't read it (because I find myself unable to stop) 'United' by NellietheMarvelous is literally EPIC. I'm so hooked on her stuff right now. **


	30. The Joy of Snow

**Disclaimer: *Bursts out laughing* Oh I thought you just asked if I owned the Mentalist.**

**A/N: We are finally at the end of the journey for this fic. I am so excited to finally be ending it but at the same time, I'm very sad to see it go. I don't really want to go on a long rant here, so I'll simply say that I hope you enjoy the epilogue and that you like the way it all turned out. If it seems different compared to the rest of the story then I'll blame my pregnancy hormones for influencing my writing. :P**

**I wrote this entire chapter for the real Nellie to cheer her up. She's been kinda down and majorly stressed so if anyone else wants to join in on the 'Cheer Up Parade' I encourage it.**

_"I'm sorry Patrick..." She wanted to say more. She wanted to do something to make it better but he leaned in and pressed a gentle exploratory kiss to her lips. Everything she'd planned to say vanished when she felt his hand snake along the hem of her shirt._

_"I want to know you're real." Something inside of her knew that he'd managed to win the argument._

* * *

**__****6 weeks later...**

"Ara, sweetie, calm down. Don't put your face against the glass!" The small child was sitting in a window with her face just millimeters from the glass and of course Lisbon was trying her best to make sure no little finger prints or face prints ended up marring the pristine window to the small two bedroom log cabin they'd rented. She couldn't really blame her little one though, the sight was beautiful and pure - although it was ruining their skiing plans. "Nellie, make sure she doesn't touch it."

"Teresa, she's fine. Let her enjoy this." The voice of reason was whispered in her ear, arms wrapping around her from behind to keep her from grabbing Ara and sitting her back on the sofa.

"Mum-mum look!" The excitement showed on her tiny face, her eyes alight and wide with awe as she pointed at the big white flakes falling heavily from the sky.

"I see baby, it's snow."

"Smow?" She repeated it a few times, testing the word and the teen sitting at her side tried to gently correct her mispronunciation but it didn't quite work. In Ara's mind, it was now known as 'smow' and that was that. "Smow cold Mum-mum. Brrr."

"That's why we're inside but when the storm passes we might go play in it."

"Play, play, play." Jane chuckled at Arabella's enthusiasm and the rumble sent a shiver coursing down Lisbon's spine. The vacation had definitely been a good idea. She hadn't been so sure about going away with him because it made everything seem more permanent but now, seeing her little girl bouncing with a smile on her face as the snow storm raged on, she realized it'd been just what they all needed.

Nellie was healing, physically she had a clean bill of health but mentally, she was still working things out and Jane - the man who had been there for so long - was doing just as well. He didn't seem to be in as foul of a mood as he had been the days following the kidnapping and things were good between them. A few little spats here and there but that was normal. She felt at home watching her two girls sitting in the window while leaning back against Jane's chest as he swayed them gently from side to side. It felt like a family.

"Help me with dinner?" In all honesty, there wasn't much to do in the cabin and Lisbon was sort of bored. Ara's toys just didn't interest her much and the TV was out due to the winter storm. It was just them, in their little cabin nestled back in the woods and a part of her liked the boredom - a part of her wanted to stay forever. It was great to spend time with her three favorite people with no interruptions and she was loving how much bonding time she was getting with Arabella after just being there for a few hours. There were still ten more days in blissful ignorance of the outside world. She intended to make the most of it and that started with a family meal.

A kiss was pressed to the side of her neck, an agreement to help and with a glance at Nellie, she untangled herself from Jane's arms to grab his hand and lead him off to the kitchen. Cooking was technically second on her list of things that she wanted to do but the first had to wait until the kids were asleep. Thanking him for talking her into a vacation would come when they got some privacy, although she had no qualms about stealing a kiss once in the kitchen and that's exactly what she done.

Pressing him into the wall, she showed her appreciation using her hands, teeth, and tongue to say thank you and he responded in kind. It was supposed to be a quick kiss but she'd lost herself just a few seconds in with a small moan and he'd seemed more than okay with just submitting. It was when she heard Ara's giggles that she remembered exactly why they couldn't get too carried and with great reluctance to do so, she pulled away.

Flushed and breathing a little labored, she ducked her head and whispered her gratitude as well - just so he knew why she'd practically mauled him.

"Thanks for talking me into this." Not wanting to give up the contact, she stole a brief kiss and smiled warmly when he let his nose settle against her forehead.

"We all needed it."

"Yeah, we did." Dinner was momentarily forgotten as they just stood there wrapped up in their own little world. In a cabin in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a blizzard and with plenty of supplies to keep them happy for their stay, they didn't have to think of the things that generally kept them on edge with each other. There was nothing to be said or done that could triumph over what they were accomplishing just by being close.

"I thought we were supposed to be cooking?"

"Shush." The husky chuckle that escaped his lips fanned across her skin and only relaxed her further. This what what she'd been wanting for so long. It seemed unreal but she knew it wasn't. It was reality now and though there would be tough times, it was the little moments like what they were having right at that moment that would get them through the bad as well as the good.

Her heart started pounding in her chest once she realized what she was about to do. Her kiss swollen lips suddenly seemed dry and cracked but her tongue did little to solve the issue. Keeping herself pressed into but moving her head back to look him the eye, Lisbon felt her stomach jump into her throat and her mouth became cotton-filled. Her palms were starting to sweat and she knew that if she was going to say something then she needed to do it before she lost the capability and with a deep breath, she calmed a few of the nerves.

This was just Jane, just the man she was sleeping with and sharing family life with. Nothing big and what she was about to say couldn't wait any longer. She'd been biting her tongue and holding it in as long as she could. It no longer mattered if he said it back or not. It was something she needed to get out before it became something that stood in the way of their relationship. He seemed to know that she wanted to say something and gently urged her on with a kind smile and warm eyes.

"I uh, I want to say something and I was going to wait but I don't think I can." The smile fell, but only to acknowledge the seriousness of the topic and she knew right then that it would change things.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"I-I love you. I have since before Ara was even born, I mean you helped me so much after Chris was killed and I never thought I'd make a good mother but you proved to me that I would. You keep proving that and you've been there every step of the way with Arabella, she calls you 'daddy' and that's exactly what you are; I never in a million years..."

A soft kiss drowned out her words but it didn't last long and she knew she'd been rambling; it was just a way to get her to be quiet but when their eyes locked and she saw that his were shining, she chewed her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You m'dear are incredibly gorgeous when you ramble." Heat rose in her cheeks but she also wasn't sure what to feel. She'd told him; she'd said it and he was just holding her close and staring down at her. "I didn't think you'd say it first."

"What?"

"I love you too and I was planning to tell you tonight after showing you just how much but I guess this means you beat me to it." Relief was the first wave that rushed through her and then happiness and finally realization at what he'd admitted to. It all seemed to take just seconds but at the same time, she felt as though it'd taken so long to admit. It had in actuality. Ara was turning two soon and she was pretty sure she'd really been 'in love' with him since about her five month pregnancy mark. Before it'd been that she liked him, a lot, and really wanted to further their relationship but once it became love she'd decided that she'd be happy with whatever cards she was dealt and if that'd meant he was just a really good friend then she'd handle it.

She didn't have to now and her next action of peeking around the corner to see Nellie watching her from the living room only proved that she wasn't in some weird dream. It was all real.

"Patrick..."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through losing Christian but I'm not sorry that it led to this."

"I wish he'd got a chance to know his daughter but it wouldn't have changed anything. I'd still be here with you and you'd still be the one I love." Insecurity made her duck her head but he didn't give her the chance to back out of the conversation before he was lightening the mood and leaving her lips tilting upwards.

"Well I guess there's only one thing we can do then."

"What's that?"

"Get married." Choking on the gulp of air she sucked in sharply, Lisbon stared at him wide-eyed as if she hadn't heard him right but Cheshire grin told her she'd heard exactly what he'd said and that thought left her with her mouth hanging open and her brow furrowed. "Oh c'mon don't look so shocked. We've pretty much been dating since you were pregnant although we held off on anything physical until just a few months ago and we both love each other so it's the next logical step. Marry me?"

"I-I don't...what?"

"Say yes."

"Huh?"

"Not the word I'm looking for." Still gaping at him, she shook her head to clear her thoughts and wondered how exactly they'd managed to get on the topic of marriage. "It's a simple word...rhymes with mess...starts with a 'Y'."

She almost felt the urge to run away but then she realized his smile had faltered. He was actually worried that she'd say no and that alone made her see that she didn't want to. She wanted to make it official but was it really a good idea?

"Patrick..."

"Okay, I get it. You don't need to feel bad, I'll survive."

"I just - okay...yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

* * *

The storm raged on outside the little cabin and Nellie appreciated the beauty in it as well as whatever had just happened between Teresa and Patrick in the kitchen. Whatever it was, it had to be good. She could hear what sounded like laughter, happy laughter and it brought a smile to her face as she turned her attention back to the wiggle worm situated in her lap.

"Mum-mum and Daddy go?"

"They're making us something yummy to eat." She doubted they were doing much other than kissing and possibly a few things that weren't really decent to think about nor did she want to think about it. Ew. She couldn't tell that to Arabella so she settled for her explanation and gave the little one a grin.

"Oh." The little pout that formed on her lips reminded Nellie of the face that she knew Teresa made when she was upset about something.

"Do you need something sweetie?"

"Need go potty." Lifting Ara from her lap, Nellie stood up and took her tiny hand in her own to lead her to the bathroom. They'd all been working with her on the potty training for the last two weeks and she'd been doing really well. No one was pushing her; she wasn't quite two yet but she wanted to use the 'big potty' like 'big people'. At least that's what she'd told her mother one day and since then it was all they ever heard about.

"What do you say we get you a bath while we're at it?"

"Mum-mum too?"

"No, I think Mommy's going to take one later." If she wasn't talking to a toddler she probably would have added in a 'with Daddy' but she wasn't about to corrupt an innocent and Arabella didn't need to hear such things.

It was still so different for Nellie to think that she had a family. She had a mom, a dad, and a little sister; she didn't know if it'd ever grow passed that but if it did, she'd be more than happy with any additions to their little family and if it didn't then that'd be okay too. It took her eighteen years but she finally felt at home. If she could just get rid of the nightmares then things would be perfect.

**AN2: THE END! Look at that, I finally finished it. Okay, so it was kinda on the fluffy side but hey, I'm pregnant and it makes me want a happy ending. So there it is. I would have had it up sooner but then I decided to go review all 30 chapters of 'United' as Nellie's going away to college present as well as a thanks for her help with this fic and her hours of virtual hand holding when I went on rants during writers block as well as personal things...it took awhile to review so many chapters but I thought it might cheer her up a bit.**


End file.
